A New Beginning
by bloodamber
Summary: What if Sookie hadn't meet Bill first and went snooping in Fangtasia without a vampire escort? How would that effect her relationship with a certain blonde vampire? Complete reimagining of the True Blood storyline with eventual Sookie/Eric. (Earlier chapters currently being rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning**

_Hello and welcome to my first ever fanfic!_

_After finishing the True Blood TV show and not finding the ending very satisfying for my favourite pairing I got hooked on Eric/Sookie fanfiction. I quickly decided I needed to write my own version of events and deciding I couldn't do things by halves I am rewriting the story pretty much from scratch._

_The story starts at the beginning of episode 1x05, just after the death of Dawn Green. But the big change is that Sookie hasn't met Bill (yet) in this series of events and so visits Fangtasia without Bill as an escort, meeting Eric without knowing anything about vampires. I may take some characters or storylines from the books later down the track but this story will mainly be following the plot of the HBO TV show. I have rated M to be safe because I am expected there to be a fair amount of blood and sex..._

_Enjoy the show._

_~bloodamber_

_**Story Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing, all rights belong to Charlaine Harris and HBO. I'm just playing ;)_

_**Edit:**__ Chapter edited June 2016. Special thanks to __**fundamental blue**__ and __**Spaz85**__ for their beta reading on this!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I sat on the steps outside my coworker's apartment in shock, my mind stuck on the horror of finding Dawn's stiff and lifeless body, sprawled across the bed. But, try as I might, I couldn't stop myself from remembering the ugly bruises that had marked her throat or the vacant stare of her eyes.

It was made all the more difficult by my telepathic ability that enabled me to 'hear' everything the detectives were thinking inside the crime scene. In my current numb state I lacked the concentration needed to protect my mind against unwanted intrusions.

I could see her body again through the mind of the crime scene photographer, his thoughts far from professional as he checked her out while taking shots of the scene. And I could feel Andy Bellefleur, our town's deputy, rejoicing at having caught my brother 'red handed' at the crime scene, even though I had been the first to find Dawn's body. Worst of all I could hear the thoughts of everyone who had gathered around the house to gossip and speculate. The neighbour had taken it upon herself to start the rumors of my brother, Jason's, involvement and I knew the news would spread like wildfire. By tonight everyone in Bon Temps will have heard the news that Dawn was dead and that my brother was the number one suspect.

_...heard she was fucking vamps…that's a sure death sentence there…_

…_wonder if we'll get to see the body, I hope they come out soon...it's hot enough to roast a horse...wonder if the body has started smelling…._

_...got what was coming to her…vamp tramp...that's what she gets for putting out for fangers..._

…_those Stackhouse's are involved...always finding trouble...knew there was something off about the both of them…._

_...poor Dawn...sure gonna miss her smile..._

_...Shit! Fuck! What the hell am I gonna do?!__ I barely got out of this once...no way they gonna let me go a second time...fuck!_

The last thought came from my brother, who was being questioned further by Bud Dearborne, the sheriff in Bon Temps. It spooked me a little to hear thoughts like that coming from him, especially after learning he had been arguing with Dawn the night before. Maybe Jason wasn't as innocent in all this as I wanted to think he was, especially considering the guilt that permeated his thoughts. But neither could I imagine him being the killer Andy considered him to be.

From what clues I gathered from the crime scene and the minds of others, I knew there was more to Dawn's death than a jealous lover's spat. I had seen the bite marks on Dawn's neck, before covering her body with the sheet, and it was looking very likely that this murder was connected to the murder of Maudette Pickens, who was killed only a week earlier.

Like everyone else I had heard every juicy detail of Maudette's death through the gossip line at Merlotte's. It had been said she sought out the company of vampires, desperate to let them fuck and bite her anyway they wanted, treating her like she was a piece of meat.

Even though I had yet to see a vampire in Bon Temps they had still managed to affect my life. Ever since the great reveal I had been excited at the prospect of meeting a vampire one day, curious at the history they would have lived through and experiences they might have had. But now, after seeing Dawn with bite marks on her neck and hearing the sorts of things vampire's liked to do with women, I wasn't so keen.

However, despite the fact both women associated with vampires, no one seemed to suspect them as the killers, instead blaming my brother for the deed. Maybe it was because they hadn't been drained of blood? Instead they had both been strangled, a method that suggested a human culprit. I wanted to laugh at the absurdity of me playing detective while the actual County department sat around baffled and focused their attentions of the wrong suspects.

A chill then crept over me. If the police were considering human suspects, like my brother, for the murders then it meant the killer was likely a resident of Bon Temps. Visitor numbers were small and new faces would have attracted the immediate attention of the police when it came to the murders. So this meant the real culprit could be someone I know. Someone I saw everyday…

I shuddered at the thought, not able to think of a single person that I could imagine killing two women. Perhaps if I didn't work so hard to keep everyone's thoughts out of my head I might have picked up on something. Maybe even had enough warning to save Maudette and Dawn.

Guilt immediately clashed with the more rational part of me that said my snooping wouldn't have helped. I would have never considered monitoring people's thoughts for things like, "_I'm going to murder someone today._" Half the time their minds would be stuck on the trivial things they needed to get done, like doing the groceries or cleaning the house. I also considered dipping into people's heads very rude, considering people's thoughts were private and frankly I never wanted to hear about the type of porn people liked to watch.

Sam arrived on the scene then, interrupting me from my thoughts, coming over to sit beside me. Instead of offering empty words of comfort he slipped an arm around me in silent support for what I had experienced. I was a little ashamed to admit that I clung to him while fighting off tears, leaning into his embrace and breathing in his familiar scent of liquor and sweat.

Even with Sam rubbing soothing circles into my back, it took a few moments before I could relax into his embrace, not being used to much physical contact when all it did was enhance my 'gift'. I realized that I had been tense and shaky ever since exiting the apartment, and being held by Sam helped by giving me something physical to anchor myself too while I pulled myself together. Especially since my mental shields were non-existent, leaving me vulnerable against a crowd of thoughts that weren't my own.

"Thank you." I sighed softly as the chatter of thoughts dimmed slightly.

I could feel Sam shaking his head. "Don't thank me, Sookie. I'm the one who sent you here to collect her. I'm so sorry you had to see– that you had to find her like that." His words were a broken whisper and I felt his mind pushing against mine, _anger, frustration, sorrow, regret,_ all present and underpinned by a strong sense of protectiveness he felt while holding me in his arms. I found it strange that I couldn't get a clear reading on his mind. Only abstract emotions instead of actual thoughts, but decided it was a mystery best left to a different day.

"It had to be someone." I replied, shrugging my shoulders awkwardly as I moved out of his one armed embrace, pulling my mental shields into place more firmly, relieved when the insufferable chatter from the minds around me disappeared almost completely.

"I'll tell ya Sook, sometimes I don't even recognize this world we're living in anymore. I mean _God dammit–_"

"You stop right there Sam." I cut him off sharply. "God didn't do this."

"Alright, those damn vampire's then!"

"How can you be sure they had anything to do with this either?" I felt myself getting frustrated, like I always did when people blindly discriminated against something because it was different. It always felt like they were discriminating against me too. And since I had the privilege of hearing all the judgements people had about each other straight from their thoughts, I was sensitive to bigotry of all kinds.

"I knew she was seeing vamps, letting them bite her. Tried to convince her to stop, told her it would get her into trouble but she never listened. And now..._now_ she's dead!"

"But how do you know they were the one's to kill her? I saw the body and she wasn't drained of blood. She was strangled. Does that sound very vampire-like to you?"

"Oh and you would know would you?" Sam's tone turned bitter. "Having seen all but what? Zero vampires?"

"Well what makes you think they did then? Clearly you're the expert on this." I matched his tone, crossing my arms and staring at him challengingly.

"I have met vampires before. I know what they are capable of." His voice went dark and I wondered, not for the first time, what kind of life Sam had lived before coming to Bon Temp's. He continued, "they're brutal, cruel and treat humans like pets. I saw the bite marks on Dawn's neck. She let them feed off her and use her. Even if they didn't kill her they are responsible for what happened here. She never would have been in this situation if they hadn't had bitten her in the first place." I gaped at his response, unbelieving at his misogynist thoughts and poor reasoning. He was blaming Dawn for being killed and judging vampires with a blind hatred I hadn't before realized he possessed. As far as I understood, it had been human hatred that had killed Dawn, not a vampire bite.

"Dawn was a grown woman. She made an adult choice, and I don't think it was your place to judge her for the type of things she enjoyed. What she chose to do in her private time is her business and your disagreement over it does mean she deserved what happened to her. Associating with vampires is not an invitation to be murdered." My voice was hard with anger and Sam immediately seemed to realised how insensitive his words had been and how much they had upset me.

"I wasn't– I didn't mean...I cared for her." Sam spoke quietly. "I didn't like seeing her degrade herself in that way, but she didn't deserve to be murdered for it."

I shook my head, tears suddenly pricking my eyes. "No, she didn't."

"I'm sorry." Sam apologised, "I didn't mean to bite your head off, I'm just a little..."

"I understand." I replied, reaching out to place my hand over his where it rested on his knee. We both fell into an awkward silence.

"I should close the bar." Sam said after a few moments. He must have rushed straight over as soon as he heard the news, since he was the landlord for Dawn's apartment.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. It will just deny people a stiff drink at the time they probably need it the most." People would undoubtedly flock to Merlotte's to gossip and drink.

"I don't know...we'll be a bit short staffed…"

"I can help cover the afternoon shift." I offered immediately.

"No Sookie, it's your day off. I think I can see where it might be for the best to keep the bar open but I think you need to take it easy after everything you've been through today."

"I really don't want to be alone with my thoughts right now…" I pleaded, knowing I needed the distraction. Sam stared at me critically, probably trying to assess my mental state, but I stared back with my well practiced poker face, giving him nothing. After a moment he caved.

"Okay, you can work the shift Sookie. But if you–" He was cut off by Kevin Ellis, Bon Temps deputy sheriff, who had come to stand behind us.

"Excuse me, Sam Merlotte? I hear you're the landlord. You don't happen to have a set of keys on ya'll? We be needing to get into the victim's storage unit."

Sam stood up and while fishing for a set of keys from his pocket he leaned down, kissing me gently on the head before leading the detective away. I stared down at my lap contemplating what to do next when I heard the noise of the screen door opening behind me. I got up quickly and moved out of the way as two men exited carrying Dawn's body in a black zip-up bag toward the waiting ambulance.

Jason followed not long after, his hands cuffed in front of him as he was escorted by a smug detective Andy Bellefleur. My brother's shoulders were slumped and his face washed of emotion, such a contrast from his usual animated expressions. I knew that the murder of Dawn had hit him hard. Jason caught my gaze when they walked past me, his expression becoming anguished.

"Sookie! Please...tell Gran it wasn't me. I didn't kill any–" He was cut off when Andy roughly shoved him forward towards the police car parked in front.

"Stop spreading your lies Stackhouse. They won't get you out of it this time." Andy growled, his thoughts oozing with smug satisfaction at finally having Jason in his custody.

"I'm not lying Andy! Why don't you believe me?"

"That's Detective Bellefleur to you. And you honestly think I would trust _your_ word that you're not the killer? Didn't realize you were that stupid Stackhouse."

"I believe you Jason!" I spoke up, not wanting Jason to leave before knowing at least one person was on his side. No matter what thoughts I might have overheard before, I knew my brother, and he was no killer. "Gran and I know you ain't the killer, we will fight this and get you out!" I spoke the last words directly at Andy, making sure he understood how serious I was in my declaration.

He only looked at me with disdain, not bothering to reply before dragging Jason towards the waiting police car. Jason craned his head around to look back at me, a hopeful expression taking over his features before it shuttered back into despair.

By this time I realised that the voices of the people crowded around the perimeter had risen in pitch, their gossiping escalating at the scene they had witnessed. The worst part was hearing the thoughts of people who were already beginning to accept Jason as the killer.

I wanted to follow after Andy and slap him silly for the way he was treating my brother. He would have deserved it for soaking up the attention he was getting while making sure Jason was thoroughly shamed and humiliated before being shoved into the backseat of the cruiser.

Only once the car had disappeared from sight did I move from my position, realizing I was now at the center of attention for the hungry mob. I quickly scurred back to my car, desperate to leave the horrors of the morning behind as the collective thoughts of others threatened to break my mental shields.

. . .

Entering the kitchen back home I found Gran waiting for me at the dining room table, an uncharacteristically somber expression on her face. She had already heard the news no doubt.

"Dawn's dead Gran." I said, my voice tight with grief as tears began to sting my eyes.

"Oh Sookie, come here my dear." Gran got to her feet and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back, desperate for the comfort she provided me and I let myself cry for the loss of my workmate and someone I might have called a friend.

After a few moments I pulled away, needing to tell Gran the rest before I lost my remaining composure. "Jason's been arrested. They think he did it and I couldn't do anything to stop them. You should have seen him Gran! He was completely torn up over Dawn. I think he really wanted to make it work this time…" I recalled the hopeless expression on my brother's face, something that I had only seen one time before; the day we learned of our parents deaths.

"I heard. But you shouldn't feel guilty for something you wouldn't have been able to change." She reached up to wipe my tears away before clasping my hands tightly in her own.

"We _will_ sort this out and clear Jason's name." Her voice was strong and I couldn't help but feel more confident that everything could be set right.

"But Sookie, I need to ask something of you. And it isn't something I am suggesting lightly. I think you need to use your gift to help clear Jason's name." I felt thrown off balance at Gran's casual reference to my rarely spoken about ability. She was the only one in Bon Temps who knew for sure what I could do but it was never something she mentioned, knowing I craved the pretense of being normal. Everyone else considered me as either psychic or plain crazy when I slipped in public but over the years I had improved in controlling my reactions to the things I heard.

Even though the idea of purposely scanning people's mind filled me with dread I nodded my acquiescence. "I'll try, Gran." I said softly knowing I couldn't just stand by and doing nothing when I had the ability to discover the truth, even though it would be like searching for the proverbial needle in a haystack.

"I'm going into Merlotte's now anyway to cover Da–" I felt my throat get tight again at her name, "–to cover the evening shift." I amended.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You should get some rest and take some time..."

"I need to be busy Gran." I cut her off before she could continue, "I need to be working."

It was the only thing I could think of doing to stop my mind dwelling on the memories of Dawn's lifeless body, twisted in the sheets, and her open empty eyes. Maybe it would be good to fill my head with other people's thoughts.

"I understand dear. Just don't push yourself too hard." She ordered softly before pulling me into another hug.

When we broke apart, I made my way to my room to get changed into my work shorts and white top. Pulling my hair up into a quick ponytail, I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror and saw a pale tear stained face stare back, my eyes red and puffy from crying. I turned away quickly, for once didn't bothering with makeup, only taking the time to splash my face with water before leaving the house. I just wanted to get today over with.

I drove to work on auto-pilot, mentally preparing myself for what I had to do, knowing that by the end of my shift I would have a headache from opening my mind to so many thoughts.

After stowing my bag in Sam's office I hesitated before going out into the bar, gingerly lowering my mental shields. The effect was instantaneous, like turning on a radio. Thoughts bombarded my head and I staggered under the sudden influx, steadying myself on the corner of Sam's desk until I could mute them enough to allow room for my own thoughts. With a weary sigh I headed out to start what would be a very long shift.

. . .

Hours later, I tiredly drove myself home, sifting through what I had learned on my shift and at the crime scene earlier that day. A huge amount of gossip I had overheard, both outloud and inside people's heads, centered around the fact that Maudette and Dawn had slept with vampires. Both frequently visiting the same vampire bar, Fangtasia, in Shreveport. And by now everyone had heard that my brother had been with both women in the hours before their deaths. Despite their kind words of comfort or quickly silenced conversations when in my company, I could hear loud and clear that everyone had already begun to accept my brother as guilty. In some cases I only barely managed to restrain myself from lashing out at people for what they were thinking. People who had known Jason for most of his life were now turning on him with hate and fear in their hearts.

As I got ready for bed that night I knew what I had to do. To help free my brother I needed to get to that vampire bar and snoop around. It was the only way I could think to help and I needed to do it soon. The longer Jason stayed in jail the worse it would be for him, giving him more of a chance to talk himself into trouble more by opening his big mouth.

I had the day after tomorrow off anyway, which meant I could stay out late the night before. With a slightly more solid plan in my head I resolved to think no more on the murder for tonight. But even so, it took me a long time to fall asleep.

. . .

I woke up he next day feeling tired and rundown. Any sleep I had managed to get had been plagued with memories of finding Dawn's body and my worries at Jason's incarceration. When I finally managed to pull myself out of bed, I started planning my trip to Fangtasia that night, hitting my first snag when a quick look in my wardrobe revealed nothing suitable to wear to any sort of vampire bar. I didn't have many 'going out clothes' since I was never asked on dates and never went anywhere except Merlotte's or the local shops. All I seemed to have were floral patterned sun dresses which I had a feeling would make me stick out like a sore thumb in a vampire bar, and the last thing I wanted to do was draw attention to myself as I snooped around.

After a moment of deliberation I called my friend Tara, with the hope she could have something I could borrow. She had a more active social life, preferring to go out partying with her flamboyantly gay cousin Lafayette, than staying home with her drunken mother. Her style also veered toward the tough chic style that would be more suitable in a nightclub than my sun dresses. I just hoped she would promise to help me without asking too many questions.

"Hey Sook, How are you?" Tara answered the phone, her voice tinged with concern. "I heard about what happened to Dawn...and that you found her..."

"I'm doing okay. I don't know if I'm fully over the shock of finding her...like that." I answered her truthfully, not able to keep up much of a pretense.

"Well let me know if I can do anything to help."

"Well that was sort of why I called. I'm going out tonight and my wardrobe isn't exactly appropriate for the location."

"You're going out? While your brother is in jail? Is this a date?" She fired out the questions with barely a pause between, the words coming out half in accusation, half in excitement. As far as she knew me I had only been on two proper dates and both had ended in catastrophe. Hearing the thoughts of what my dates wanted to to do with me or all the little criticisms they made about body or outfit was always a big turn off. I twisted the phone cord around my fingers nervously before replying, knowing she wouldn't be so keen on the thought of me going out when she found out where exactly I planned to go.

"No...just out. But I need something, well, not me."

"And where are you going that requires you to dress not you?" She was definitely suspicious now, and knowing how easily she could coerce the truth from me I spilled immediately.

"Umm, well you know that vampire bar in Shreveport? Fangtasia?" I answered meekly, waiting for the reaction that was likely to follow.

"What?!" I pulled the phone away from my ear slightly at the sudden increase in volume. "Why would you want to go to a vamp bar?" She continued, incredulous. Tara had never liked vampires, even when they were only tacky horror movie villains. Something about the exchange and drinking of blood freaked her out and the revelation that they were real and living among us all this time had made her feelings about them morph into paranoid fear, now her nightmares had come to life. She had even stocked up on wooden stakes and garlic as a 'precaution'. My reaction had been the polar opposite, I had been fascinated, yet it had never mattered since small towns didn't exactly attract the undead. It seemed vampires were drawn to big cities, where they were worshiped like gods by fang-bangers and tourists. Here, they would likely be met with distaste and fear.

"I wanted to ask around and see if anyone remembers Dawn or Maudette being there and who they were with. I might be able to find a connection to the murders, since both were bitten by vampires." I explained, hoping she would understand my reasoning for doing it.

"Uh yeah, that's a stupid plan. Going to a bar like that is dangerous, and if you are right and that was how the murder picked their victims it could make you a potential target. Not to mention all the vampires who could suck your blood!" She retaliated, trying to scare me off.

"I need to do this. The longer Jason is in the jail the worse it will be! You know what Jason is like under pressure, and the police won't bother investigating because they're too lazy. This might be a real lead and it's the only thing I can think to help. Please Tara…" I was desperate, suddenly, for Tara's support. If anyone would be on side side it would be her. She also had a weak spot for Jason, having been half in love with him since she was eight and she was six. Even after he had slept his way around town she still held out a small glimmer of hope at them eventually getting together. In fact, it was a recurring fantasy I wish I didn't know about. I felt bad pulling this card on her but I was in desperate need to win her over.

"I–well..." she paused, and I knew I had her, "…Well you're not going alone, I'm coming with you." Her voice brooked no arguments and I was surprised considering her feelings of vampire's.

"You don't have to–"

"Yes, I do. If you want my help you won't argue. Someone needs to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't do something stupid."

"Hey!" I cried out indignantly but with a smile on my face. I knew there was little chance of talking her out of it and frankly, a part of me was relieved I didn't have to go alone. "Okay, well thank you."

"Your welcome, but you are so buying me a drink for this" She teased. "So when are we going?"

"Tonight? After work?" I suggested.

"Yeah, the sooner the better," she agreed, "I'll be over in a hour."

. . .

While waiting for Tara to come over with the clothes, I jumped in the shower, taking the time to wash my hair and shave my armpits and legs until I felt smooth all over. Even though the outing was for investigating and not an actual excuse to party, I still had standards. And since I didn't get a chance to get out much, I wanted to make this night count. After applying my usual work makeup, I threw a brighter shade of lipstick into my purse to apply after work, along with some nicer eye makeup. I then curled my hair softly, enjoying the simple task as it distracted me from the many problems I had bouncing away in my head. Finishing the last curl I heard a knock downstairs and ran to answer it.

"Tara, it's so lovely to see you again my dear." Gran greeted Tara as she gave through the door, ladened down with two huge bags of clothes.

"How many outfits did you bring?" I had only been expecting a few things to pick from but it looked like Tara had brought her entire wardrobe. She shrugged.

"I didn't know what to bring so I brought everything. And hey there Mrs. Stackhouse, I'm just here to help Sookie with a wardrobe situation. Were going out tonight and Sookie wants to look as hot as me for a change," Tara teased, looking at me over Grans shoulder with a twinkle in her eye.

"Is that so?" Gran looked over at me in surprise at Tara's declaration. I was never one for going out, preferring to stay in with a trashy romance book. I knew Gran would grill me about it later and I wondered at what to tell her. I didn't like to lie to her but I wasn't sure that the truth would be comforting for her to hear either. Gran had continued speaking, "Well you girls have fun tonight, I will be out weeding in the garden if you need me."

Once she left I helped Tara haul the clothes up to my room where we got down to business, looking through the selection of outfits Tara had brought over. It took the good part of an hour of me trying outfit after outfit before Tara finally chose something for me. It was a bright red dress, with cute cap sleeves. Low cut in the front, but not in a trashy way, and short but not too short to make me feel uncomfortable about wearing it out. It was also made out of a stretchy material that hugged every curve I had and feeling a little self conscious I matched it with a black cardigan from my own wardrobe. I also pulled out the pair of black pumps that had been living at the back of my closet. I had bought them on sale a few years ago, reserved for special outings and had since been worn only a handful of times.

With my outfit decided I changed back into my casual shorts and singlet, folding the dress away in my bag to take with me to work. Turning back I found Tara modeling a pair of tight black jeans and a deep purple sleeveless top that showed off her toned arms. The outfit was badass and sexy rolled into one, something I could never hope to pull off with my blonde hair and feminine curves.

After packing away all the clothes scattered around the room we settled downstairs in the kitchen. And for the rest of the afternoon we caught up. It was a relief to have someone else to talk to that was sympathetic with everything that was going on with Jason. I even told her about the horror of finding Dawn and felt a little better for doing so. Tara then lightened the mood, telling me about how she had gotten fired from her previous job, the story making me laugh. She even revealed that she had managed to bully Sam into hiring her, mentioning that caring for her alcoholic mother was more than enough experience needed to deal with drunken people.

I was surprised that Sam had been so quick to hire her, but knew he had been looking for someone to cover the bar while he did paperwork in his office out back.

Checking the clock, I was surprised to realise how much time had passed while Tara and I had been talking. We were both working the same shift tonight and Tara had persuaded me to carpool with her so we drive to Fangtasia afterwards without having to split up. I also knew it was because she considered my little yellow car to be a piece of junk that would likely breakdown half way to Shreveport. I happened to agree but would never give her the satisfaction of telling her that.

I excused myself to quickly get changed into my work clothes before helping Tara drag her bags of clothes back to her car. With a quick goodbye to Gran, still working away in the garden, we drove to work.

. . .

Sam was in his office when we arrived, working on what seemed like an endless supply of paperwork. He took our arrival as an excuse to take a break and stood, cracking his back with a sigh of relief.

"Hey Sookie, Tara. How are you today?" We both shrugged noncommittally. He took a few steps closer and placed a hand on my shoulder, "you know you don't have to come in so soon after what happened. I would understand if you needed some time off." He eyed me with concern, and I straightened a little under his scrutiny.

"Sam, I really do appreciate the offer but my answer is the same as yesterday. I need to work and be busy. That is the best way for me to deal with this and you need all the help you can get until you hire a new waitress." I also needed the money extra shifts would get me.

"Well...if you're sure?"

"Yes."

Then...well...could I get you to cover half of Dawn's shift tomorrow?" He sounded sheepish at immediately pressuring me into more work after being concerned about me working at all, but I had just given him the perfect opening.

"Sure." I sighed internally, knowing I would be dead on my feet tomorrow after spending the night out, but unable to say no.

"Thank you. I know it was your day off but Arlene was on able to cover the morning. I promise I will hire a new waitress soon."

I nodded as I stashed my bag and grabbed my apron while Sam turned to Tara.

"You know, there's supposed to be a uniform Tara?" He spoke gruffly but I caught him checking her out as she bent over to grab an apron, surprised when a small stab of _lust_ emanated from him. I turned away quickly, hiding my smile. I was glad that Sam might be finally interested in someone other than me. Not that I didn't find him attractive, I just didn't want to date my boss. That just led to unpleasant awkwardness.

"Yeah, but you know that this is gonna attract way more customers." Tara turned to him raising an eyebrow challengingly at him. "Anyway me and my girl are going out tonight." Tara said nudging me with her hip before walking out the door leaving me with Sam's questioning glance.

"Oh, where you guys going?"

I contemplated lying, not sure what his reaction would be to my plan. "Oh, well you know...just a bar in Shreveport…" I kept my answer vague, evading his suspicious stare. "Well I should start work," I remarked, fleeing the room with him hot on my heels, curiosity and apprehension rolling off him in waves. I had been hoping he would let it go, knowing that he wouldn't take my plan at snooping very well, especially with his attitude about vampires.

"Any particular bar in Shreveport?" He asked even though he seemed to have figured it out already. He looked at me intensely, almost willing me to tell him with just his gaze. Suddenly I was fascinated with arranging the condiments on the bar's counter. He moved his gaze onto Tara, looking at her questioningly .

Tara huffed at my reluctance to spill, "We're going to that vamp bar, Fangtasia, so Sookie can snoop 'round for clues about the murders."

"What? Are you both nuts?" He said incredulously looking back and forth between the two of us. Luckily he kept his voice low as to not draw attention.

"Sam…" I started begging him with my eyes to understand "I have to do this, for Jason. It's the only lead I have and I need to be doing something!"

"No Sookie, listen to me. Vampires are monsters and you will be walking right into the lion's den. It's too dangerous! I won't let you." He gripped me by my shoulders, trying to shake his message into me.

Incensed by his possessive treatment, I snapped, "You don't control my life Sam Merlotte. I am your employee so I can do whatever I want in my own time. I am going." I stepped out of his grasp but held my ground. He actually looked a little shocked at my outburst. I had never been one to argue with him before, on anything.

"Just... _think_ about what you are doing." He looked at Tara for help, desperation in his gaze.

But she just shrugged. "Sorry Sam, but I'm sticking with my homegirl on this one. Jason is in trouble and he needs people on his side."

"I have thought about this Sam," I added, " and nothing you say will change my mind." I then walked away to start my shift, effectively ending the conversation.

. . .

Work seemed to drag that night. Sam was still angry with me, and all my customers seemed to be frustratingly slow at ordering and finishing their meals. I was desperate to get to Fangtasia and get the experience over and done with. Yet I was also a little excited since it would be my first time to see a real vampire in the flesh.

Finally the clock read 12:30am, which signaled the end of my shift. I quickly retrieved my bag and outfit from Sam's office and locked myself in the bathroom to change. I felt a little gross from a night of serving food and cleaning tables, but I didn't have time to return home so I shimmed into the red dress of Tara's and sprayed myself with some fresh perfume, hoping that would conceal the smell of grease a bit. I then proceeded to sexy up my makeup, giving my eyes a more smokey finish and applying the red lipstick. Taking my hair down from its ponytail, I finger combed it until the it fell down my back in soft waves. The last things to go on were the black pumps, which gave me a couple of extra inches. Stepping back, I admired my handwork and was surprised to see myself look so, well…._hot_.

The color of the dress complimented my tanned skin, the heels made my legs look long and slender. I smiled my first real smile that night at my reflection. Stuffing my uniform into my bag and went out to find Tara, who was by the bar with Sam looking as though he was attempting a last ditch effort to sway Tara to his cause. They turned as I approached and both their mouths opened in surprise as they saw the full effect of my outfit. Flustered by their attention I did a little tada gesture before asking Tara if we could go.

"No way in hell am I letting you go out wearing that!" Sam exclaimed after getting over his shock, "you look like vampire bait!"

"Sam Merlotte. You are not in charge of what I wear, or where I go." I replied hotly, grabbing Tara's hand and dragging her away before Sam could get another word in. I was angry at his implication of me being 'bait', like I was some cheap whore, but I also worried at what that might mean once I got to the bar. I didn't want to attract that much attention when my plan was to investigate subtly. I contemplated going home to change into something less flashy but it was already late and I doubted I would get much attention when their would be other, far more willing, customers.

"He's right you know," Tara added as we walked through the back, eyeing me critically. "You look like gift wrapped sex."

"Tara!" My cheeks reddened almost immediately, both in surprise and embarrassment, at her words.

"What? I'm just telling the truth. And I'm still going to maintain that this is a stupid idea."

"Oh come on, it probably won't even be that interesting. We will just have a few drinks, ask a few questions and be home before you know it. What's the worst that could happen?"

Tara paused to give me a look that told me I was straight up crazy before we left for the night.

. . .

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N – Wow! Big thanks to everyone who had read, followed and favourited this story. It's so amazing to know that people have been reading and enjoying what I have written._

_Thankyou to HartofBooks, ciasteczko, Perfecta999, saldred75, tylda and LoubyLou for their reviews. They inspired me to push this next chapter out a bit sooner than I was expecting and I hope you continue to like it. I will warn you now that it is a bit shorter than the last one and you will probably hate me for where I end it but hopefully the next chapter will make up for it!_

_For this story I completely reimagined how Fangtasia looked and was laid out, because I wasn't getting much inspiration describing the TV shows version. I drew a floor plan of the whole building to straighten it out in my head (which you can find at my tumblr page; trueblood-bloodamber - (you will have to add the dot tumblr dot com at the end cause fanfic hates links sorry)) and it might help you understand the story a bit better. I will tell you now that Sookie and Tara sit in booth 4. If you have any questions or feedback about my version of Fangtasia, review or PM me and I'll try and explain._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing, all rights belong to CH and HBO_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The drive to Shreveport took less time than I imagined. We pulled into the parking lot of what looked like an old warehouse. The outside walls were bare concrete, grungy and industrial. The dark and enigmatic vibe I got from the place seemed just perfect for a vampire bar. The whole structure could have been mistaken for an abandoned building if it wasn't for the flashy red neon sign that spelt out 'Fangtasia' in flowing script over the entrance. It was the only indication that we had come to the right place. Well except for the long line of tourists and latex clad fanatics that crowded the entrance way and street outside the club, eager for the cheap thrill of seeing a vampire in the flesh.

I took the time to strengthen my mental shields as the club looked like it was going to be packed, even though it was only a Tuesday night. Hundreds of minds had assaulted me as we had approached the building by car and I didn't want to know what nasty things these people were thinking until absolutely necessary.

"You really want to do this Sook? Its not too late to just turn around and leave?" Tara's voice betrayed her own nerves, making me question if bringing her with me was the best idea. I didn't think I could handle her freaking out when I was just as tense. I steeled myself for the unpleasant night ahead, taking a deep breath to calm my own nerves before giving Tara a quick smile, which I hoped was reassuring. "No, I need to do this. Jason's innocence could be riding on what I find out tonight".

Before I had a chance to chicken out again I exited the car, with Tara hot on my heels, heading towards the crush of people waiting outside the club. We could be in for a long wait. At closer inspection I noticed that everyone was dressed in tight black spandex, leather or lacey costumes that left very little to the imagination. Alot of flesh was on display, only emphasizing the fact that these people wanted to be a vampire meal. The thought of people as meals made me uncomfortable, like cows willingly walking into the slaughterhouse. Looking down at my own borrowed red dress I felt completely out of my element. It now seemed too sedate, too modest; even though it did show a lot of my skin. I was bound to stand out from my lack of Goth makeup and costume, especially compared to the corsets, fishnets and dog collars other people were wearing.

I tried to keep the uneasiness I felt off my face, heading with false confidence towards the end of the line, as Tara followed. We passed right by the entranceway to the club to do so, where I caught sight of my first ever vampire. She was about 5'9 and looked like a super model that had just stepped off the pages of a very naughty magazine. She had long straight blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her dramatic makeup was absolutely flawless, with black lined eyes and painted red lips. Her outfit was a black skin-tight spandex mini dress that pushed up her boobs in a very distracting way. 5-inch heels completed the look, making her tall and imposing, which I suppose was the point. However the most striking thing about her was the faint luminescence that seemed to come from her perfect alabaster skin. She was actually glowing.

My inspection of her had actually stopped me in my tracks and I realized I was gaping at her when she moved her gaze from the people in line to stare at me in return, a smirk running along her perfectly painted lips as she eyed me up and down with apparent interest. I shivered at her hungry gaze and forced myself to start walking again, only to be stopped when she lifted her hand and indicated, with a curl of one of her perfectly manicured fingernails, that I should come forward. I slapped on a nervous smile, clutching Tara's hand with desperation as I moved to stand in front of her. She looked even more flawless up close and I begin to regret the hasty application of my makeup in the bathroom at Merlotte's.

"Is something wrong?" I asked timidly unsure why I had been singled out from the crowd.

"Oh nothing is wrong, you were just simply too delicious to let pass by." She drawled in a faint American accent, her eyes focusing briefly on Tara before looking at me with enough intensity to make me squirm. "May I see some ID?"

"ID? Oh um sure…" I stammer in surprise pulling out my driver's license. She barely gave it a glance before her eyes returned to me, blatantly eyeing up my exposed chest and legs with a leer that had me blushing and look down at my feet in embarrassment and nervousness.

"Sookie Stackhouse, 25 years old" she smiled dangerously, giving me a flash of her fangs that had Tara stiffen in fear beside me, "how sweet it is…"

Her flirting tone made me uncomfortably aware of the extra attention I was being given by this dangerous creature in front of me. Something that wasn't lost on the people waiting in line behind me and Tara, who began shouting in protest at our immediate access to the club. The vampiress turned to them with a sudden snarl on her face, marring the perfection of her features into an animalistic mask.

"Don't make me have to drain every last one of you fucker's. My bar. My rules."

She then looked back to me, her face smoothing out once again into a friendly leer "Go right in. The first rounds on me."

I nervously started moving towards the entrance dragging Tara along with me. My smile became more strained as she leaned in to sniff me as I walked past her and my steps become a bit brisker and I find myself all but crushing Tara's hand as we all but flee into the club.

The inside of Fangtasia was exactly what I expect it to be. Dark and moody. The walls were painted a deep rusty red, reminding me of the colour of dried blood and was covered in old movie posters depicting vampires throughout the ages – tacky black capes and all. I wondered what the vampires thought of our depiction of them through the ages, whether they laughed as we made them into sparkling romantic icons.

The place was packed already with the sweaty bodies of half naked fang-bangers trying to impress the vampires scattered around the club. I could tell who they were immediately from the glow they emitted. Most of them looked bored as hell seated in black vinyl booths that lined the walls of the club. Others were actively moving around the room, watching hungrily as the human's degraded themselves for their attention, desperation rolling of their bodies like sweat.

A DJ station was set up in the left-hand corner of the club, playing loud grunge music that thrummed through my body, like a second heartbeat. Raised platforms around the room displayed human and vampire dancers, the latter of who moved with all their inhuman speed and agility, contorting their bodies into positions that would leave even the most flexible of gymnasts jealous.

To my immediate left was a table set up selling Fangtasia t-shirts that said things like 'a bar with a bite' and 'fang-banger and proud'. I absorbed all this while Tara pulled me towards the bar set up against the right hand wall. We both understood that if we were to make it through a night in this place we would need some sort of alcohol in our systems to take the edge off.

o o o o

Above the bar was a sign that read 'No Biting on Premises' and another advertising the different types of TrueBlood they had on offer, however they did little to make me feel safe.

A vampire appeared in front of us suddenly, his eyebrows already raised to indicate we should order rather than gape. He was topless; only wearing a black vest, which revealed his tattooed arms and shoulders and slightly tanned skin. He must have been from Native American decent. Long black hair hung loose and ragged around his angular face, as he leered down at Tara and me with a slight smile on his lips, revealing the tips of his fangs.

"I'll get a Gin and Tonic please", I said quickly, breaking the silence before it could stretch out too long, "the vampire out front sent us…"

His demeanor changed at my words, a subtle shift that had him leaning away from us, he expression becoming marginally less threatening. Tara found her tongue again at this point and asked to get whatever was on tap as well as a few shots of tequila, for good measure. Seemed I was the designated driver tonight…

The barman turning away and started mixing and pouring our drinking at a speed so fast my brain couldn't process what I was seeing. The drinks were placed in front of us within seconds and I gratefully took a sip of mine. The little boost of alcohol gave me the courage to take the pictures of both Dawn and Maudette out of my bag. Showing them to the vampire in front of me I used my most charming tone, "Excuse me, but have you seen either of these women before?" He leaned towards me suddenly and I saw his nostrils flare slightly. I was about to apologize for asking, as I seemed to have stepped over a line. The last thing I wanted to do was piss off the second vampire I had ever meet.

"I have served them both", he answered finally, his voice deep and rich. His eyes caught mine as I asked my next question and I felt a strange pressure inside my head, against my mental shields "did you happen to notice who they hung out with or if they left with anyone?"

"That is something we don't notice here" he said his voice going flat and cold. It was enough for me to plaster my crazy smile. "However" he continued, "they both came here to die."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because that is what vampires are little girl. Death." I felt the strange pressure in my head again so I looked away from his intense gaze mumbling a thank you before grabbing my drink and Tara to escape into the crowd. Peeking behind me I saw him watching me with a confused gaze.

"What the hell are we doing here", Tara asked herself more than me as her eyes darting around the room, nervously taking in the vampires that were scattered amongst the bar. I didn't reply opting to dragging us to an empty booth against the opposite wall, furthest from the bar as we could get.

Once we were settled I looked around the club again deciding on my next move. I didn't think approaching people for information was the right way to go so I let down my shields. Instantly I was slammed with a wall of noise.

_omg I can't believe im doing this…mums gonna kill me if she finds out…_

…_I hope one of them notices me soon I need the bite…feels so good…_

…_this costume is making me sweat like a bitch…and the chaffing…_

…_I hope I get taken home again tonight…need sex…_

…_im so horny, anyone will do…_

…_maybe I should lose more clothing…_

_ohh yeah that's the spot…fuck this feels so good…_

I cringed at the onslaught of thoughts about sex and other depraved things that I never wanted to think about again. Ever.

Tara turned to me and whispered in my ear "any luck?" She had obviously seen the disgust written across my face and knew I had opened my mind to hear those around me. I shook my head in frustration. "No, all anyone is thinking about is sex and blood". I also noticed that strange little blank spots existed in the crowd where no thoughts originated from, which was…odd.

However, before I had a chance to think on it further my mind picked up a stray thought from a very loud broadcaster.

_he is so perfect…please notice me….please…just one look, one glance, and I will be satisfied…. just one touch…he is a god…so perfect…_

The thought had me turning my head to seek out its owner. It belonged to a middle-aged man who must have been going through some sort of mid life crisis. He was wearing clothes designed for someone half his age and had on far too much eye makeup. He was making his way towards a dais that was against the back wall of the bar. Somehow it had escaped my notice when I had first walked in but on it sat a blonde haired vampire, in a large throne like chair, shrouded dramatically in partial shadow. Even from my distance and the darkness that covered most of his face I could plainly see that he was beautiful. He was tall and had to be well over 6 feet, clad in tight leather pants that hugged his long muscular legs. A black tank was plastered to his upper body showing off his muscled physique. His blonde hair was long, hanging down on either side of his face ending just past his shoulders. The glow emitting from this vampire was even more intense that that of the one at the door and at the bar. This man just exuded power and strength, adding to the godlike qualities of his appearance.

His posture was one of boredom and he was all but slouched in his seat. One long leg was stretched out in front of him and his left hand was propped under his chin. He looked out into the crowd but didn't really focus on anything. He paid no mind to the desperate man crawling along the ground to reach him and did nothing as the man stretched out a trembling hand to reverently stroke his leg, bending his head to kiss the black dress shoes he wore. Suddenly the man was across the room, sprawled in the debris of a splintered table and broken glasses. There was silence as the man sat up in shocked confusion at his current position, seemingly unharmed except for a gash across his forehead and cuts on his arms from the glass. He was quickly escorted from the room but a hungry looking female vampire with short brown hair. I shuddered at the casual act of violence but it seemed to be a normal occurrence in this club and the tourists certainly seemed to enjoy the show. I looked back towards the vampire who appeared to not have moved from his slouch. His kick had been so fast it hadn't even registered to my mind. He must be old, to be so powerful. I turned to Tara who had frozen in her seat her gaze fixed on the spot where the man had been bleeding moments before. The music had since started up and people filled the spot again. I started to say something to snap her out of her shock but was promptly interrupted by her shoving a tequila shot into my hands, downing her own in on quick motion. I followed her lead, almost choking on the burning liquid that went down my throat but glad at the warmth it filled me with moments later.

"If we are staying here I'm getting us more alcohol" Tara stated suddenly. _I'm not nearly drunk enough for this shit_ she thought as she moved towards the bar before I could manage a response. I couldn't help but agree with her, finishing the rest of my gin and tonic in one gulp.

o o o o

After an hour at the club I realized that I had had more to drink than I would normally consume. I had let Tara convince me into having a few more shots of Tequila with her and after another gin and tonic my bladder was protesting. I excused myself from Tara and proceeded to slip my way through the crowd towards the ladies room. I was uncomfortably aware of the way the vampires in the crowd seemed to lean in and inhale as I walked past. I wobbled into the bathroom cursing my high heels. Entering a stall I locked the door and breathed out a sigh of relief, relishing in the relative quiet.

I was drunk. I knew it was in no way a good idea to get drunk in a vampire bar and I could only imagine what Sam would be saying about my current situation, telling me I was a stupid little girl. I could almost imagine him wearing my gran's clothing, standing over me disapprovingly, wagging his finger. I giggled at the thought. Yup, definitely too much alcohol. I felt lightheaded and stupid. How could I think that coming to vampire bar would help? I was wasting my time here and had found out nothing about the murders. Nothing that could help Jason in any way. A few men had approached our table throughout the night and I had used the chance to ask show them the pictures of Dawn and Maudette, but no one had seen them before. The best lead I had gotten was from the vampire barman but no way was I going to approach him again after his reaction the first time. My mind wandered to the blonde hunk on the dais. He seemed like the sort of vampire that would know things but he scared the bejesus out of me. Yet even with his violent display of power I felt drawn to him and kept finding myself looking over in his direction without conscious thought. The last time I had caught myself staring his eyes had moved to catch my gaze and I had felt unbelievably embarrassed at being caught sneaking glances at him, and had quickly dropped my gaze, cheeks burning, but not before I saw a shadow of a smile grace his lips.

Shaking out of my thoughts I quickly did my business and checked on my appearance in the mirror hanging over the sink. I reapplied my lipstick and smoothed over my hair giving myself a little pep talk. _Okay Sookie, you can do this. Just one more hour and then you can leave, you tried your best and that was all Gran asked._

With that I forced myself to walk out of the bathroom only to smack into the unyielding body of a certain blonde female vampire. I would have fallen onto my butt if it weren't for one of her pale hands darting out, grabbing my upper arm to steady me.

"Miss Stackhouse, you should be more careful", she all but purred in my ear.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't …" I start to say as I take a step back, far to close to the female vampire for comfort.

"Oh that's quite alright" she replies flirtingly, cutting of my apology, looking positively gleeful at my close proximity. Her hand was yet to release my arm from her firm grip and I saw her nostrils flare as she breathed me in before telling me something that had me stiffen in fear and anticipation,

"My master has requested your presence."

_Sorry for ending here! I fully intended to have this chapter include her meeting Eric and all the craziness that followed but I wanted to give what will be their first conversation more thought. I don't want to just copy dialogue from the show or books and I'm intending their conversation to be much longer than what they gave it in TrueBlood._

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think…_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N – Simply blown away by the continued response to this story. I hope I can continue to please you with my version of events! _

_Just want to give a big thanks to wheresmyvikingvampire who pointed out some mistakes in the second chapter, which I have since fixed. _

_Also thanks everyone who took the time to leave a review. They really inspire me to keep writing!_

_Just want to make clear now that Sookie is going to be a bit OOC. She will be less naive and more cautious because if there is one thing her gift has taught her it is not to blindly trust what people say or do._

_Eric's character will be a pretty even mix between the book and TV show version because Alexander Skarsgard was perfect in the role. Pam will be taken more from the books because I love the more friendly relationship she has with Sookie._

_Bill will also be making an appearance at some point in the story but will be less annoying than the TV show version (hopefully)_

_Enjoy the show…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing, all rights belong to CH and HBO_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_"My master has requested your presence."_

I heard myself audibly gulp at her words. Her hand had not yet moved from its unyielding grip on my arm, which left little doubt in my mind on whether it was optional for me to go. I nodded a little at her to indicate my co-operation and she removed her hand, turning quickly on her heels to stride away from me, leaving me to scuttle after her. I would have asked her who her 'master' was but it was pretty obvious that it was vampire I had been ogling the past hour.

The closer we got to the big blonde vampire on the dais the more nervous I became. I could feel my heart start to beat faster; half in fear, half in excitement, pumping blood around my body in a way that I was sure didn't go unnoticed by the vampires in the bar. The sound of my mortality was deafening but unfortunately didn't stop me from hearing the jealous swirl of thoughts coming from pretty much every fang-banger in the club. It was obviously a rare thing to be summoned by this vampire yet I didn't feel very lucky at being singled out.

…_I've been coming here for months...how did that bitch do it…_

…_fuck I wish I was her right now…I heard sex with eric is mind-blowing…_

…_who the fuck is she to be summoned by the master…how can eric want a cheaply dressed tart like her? I'm twice as pretty and much more skinny….must be her god damn fake tits…maybe I should get mine done_

I pulled my shields down with as much force as I was able with my alcohol-addled brain. I knew I needed to keep a level head if I was to get through this conversation without becoming a meal. He was obviously very powerful and respected. I didn't want to get on his bad side.

The vampire called Eric had turned his head to watch our approach. His face was still masked in shadow but I could feel the intensity of his gaze boring into me. I wiped my sweaty palms on my dress in self-conscious gesture feeling very exposed in my short dress and without my jacket that I had left back at the booth with Tara.

I had to admit that he suited his name. It sounded strong and kingly, well suited for someone who was seated on a throne such as his; intricately carved from some beautiful dark red coloured wood and covered with plush animal pelts.

I idly wondered if Eric was his real name or if it was just an alias, vampires must have had to change their identities countless times throughout the ages to avoid detection. Distracted by my thoughts and wobbly on my heels I almost walked into the vampire woman whose name I was yet to learn as we came to a halt at the foot of the dais.

She turned to me, hissing in my ear, "Now is the time to stand there and look pretty."

I felt a spark of anger flare up in me at being treated like a show dog but I managed to rein it in. Now was not the time to lose my cool, so I stood there mutely, drinking in the sight of the vampire in front of me.

His posture had changed from its previous bored slouch to a manner of alertness. He had lent forward to observe me with more clarity, allowing his face to finally find the light finally and giving me a chance to study him properly. I could only describe him as the very definition of male perfection. He had well defined cheekbones and a strong jaw, peppered with dark blonde stubble. His nose was strong yet slightly crooked, the only imperfection I could find, and looked to be the result from an old break. Yet this only managed to make him even manlier and more perfect in my eyes. His lips were shapely and helped to soften the over all appearance. His most striking feature however was his eyes. They were a stormy blue colour that seemed to have endless depths that were utterly enthralling.

The vampire in front of me had since turned away towards Eric, bowing her head in a submissive manner, "I have brought you the girl you requested master".

_Why is she calling him Master? What the hell was going on?_ I felt way out of my element and my uneasiness increased as she walked away from me, ascending the steps to stand my Eric's side. Now they were both looking down on me._ Well great_ I thought. Was I supposed to bow? Curtsey? I was left feeling every bit like a piece of meat on display at a butchers shop. It didn't help that I probably still smelt of grease and alcohol from work. That was probably why they were all sniffing me; I had walked in smelling like a cheeseburger and fries.

"_**Hon luktar precis lika ljuvligt som du beskrev mitt barn, bra hittat.**_" Eric said to her in some language I couldn't identify. His voice was smooth gravel; deep, husky and absolutely mesmerizing.

Too ease the sudden tension I was feeling I started to introduce myself, "Hi, I'm Sookie…"

"…Sookie Stackhouse", he finished for me, "yes I know…". Something about the way he said my name made it sound sexy. How he managed to get a name like 'Stackhouse' to sound like anything other than a pancake house was beyond me, but he did it.

My face must have betrayed my confusion as he replied my unspoken question before I had a chance to voice it, "Pam has a fantastic memory, especially for those things which interest her…or me…"

I had no idea how to take that, the fact I was forever stored away in Pam's memory so I fell back on my southern charm to disguise my discomfort. "Well that's just great. So if I never forget my name I can give you a call?"

"Ohh I would like that very much" Pam said with a wink. I suddenly realized my mistake. Had I just been flirting? With a vampire?

"Aren't you a sweet little morsel", Eric said

"Not really" I quipped back, a bit of fire lacing my voice. The alcohol had really loosened my tongue.

My unexpected response had a smile tugging at Eric's lips. He motioned for me to come closer. I hesitated for a brief moment thinking over my options and realizing that I couldn't exactly refuse. I took a few tentative steps towards him until I had climbed the steps and was only 3 feet away.

He introduced himself in a brisk businesslike manner. "I am Eric Northman, the owner of this bar. I heard you have been asking questions of my staff and customers. If you have anything you wish to ask, ask it of me."

"Oh I'm…thankyou" I said flustered by his sudden change in demeanor but quickly recovering to make the most of his offer. "Well you see, there have been a few murder's in my home town, Bon Temps, and both of the victims associated with vampires and…"

"You think a vampire did this?" He interrupted me in a calculating tone.

"Oh, no not at all! The bites they had were old. They were killed by a human." I cringed at the memory of Dawn's body twisted in the sheets. "They were strangled. But they had both been to this bar and I thought maybe you would recognize them…" I trailed off, taking the pictures out of my purse, which I thankfully still had with me.

Eric flickered his eyes over the pictures I had of Dawn and Maudette before asking, "why aren't your human authorities pursuing this?"

"Well they are, but they suspect my brother, 'cause he was _with_ both women the hours before they died, but I know he didn't do it. I'm trying to clear his name."

"I don't see how coming here would help you, although I am glad you did…" his gaze rakes my body appreciatively.

Completely ignoring his blatant undressing of me I continued my train of thought, "well I thought maybe people might have seen them here and maybe you might have noticed if they hung out or left with anyone, apart from vampires of course…"

Eric returned his gaze to the photo's, "I remember tasting this one" he said tapping Dawn's photograph "the other would have been too pathetic for my attentions."

"They were both here, that one about 2 weeks ago" Pam added in a bored voice motioning to Maudette's picture, "the other about a week ago. Both left alone"

I realized that was about as much information I could expect to be given. "Thankyou so much for your time, I really appreciate your help" I said politely, taking a small step back intending to return to my booth. Tara would probably be freaking out over my prolonged absence.

"Where are you going?" Eric said, raising an eyebrow at me, "I have not finished with you yet. Sit" He motioning to a simple wooden chair to the left of his throne. His tone left me with no choice but to follow his orders.

Once again feeling like a dog I sat down, trying not to show how relieved I was to take a respite from standing in heels. After a shift at work the heels were killing my already sore feet. I was also feeling lightheaded from the lack of food and abidance of alcohol I had consumed but tried to maintain my strong outwards appearance, not wanting to appear to weak and easy to prey on. No way was I becoming someone's snack tonight! This didn't seem to fool Eric though, who turned to Pam and muttered something in the same language he used before. Pam zoomed out of sight but was back just as fast with a large glass of water with lemon in her hand. I took it from her gratefully, taking a long slip and feeling instantly better.

"Thankyou" I said to both vampires with complete sincerity.

He just nodded but looked smug, "How will you thank me?"

I opened my mouth to express my indignation at him but instead chose to ignore the comment, taking another sip of the cool water instead. I crossed my legs in a nervous gesture, also attempting to maintain my dignity in the short dress, but all I accomplished was drawing the hungry gazes of both vampires to my legs that were very much on display.

"Quit looking at me like I'm a happy meal" I snapped out in sudden frustration, "I'm a person. Not an all you can eat buffet."

That actually got a laugh out of Eric, surprising me and drawing the attention of the crowd close to the dais. Evidently it was a rare occurrence.

"But you smell of human food." He answered simply, a smile still playing on his lips.

"Oh…" I said suddenly embarrassed that I had in fact been walking around smelling of fried food. "You can smell that on me? Is that why all the vampires have been sniffing me tonight?"

"We can smell much more than that on you my dear…" he answered cryptically "but let my assure you that your own smell is much sweeter than anything I have had the pleasure of smelling in a _very long time_…". This strange compliment had me blushing and looking down at my hands, folded on my lap. I considered asking what 'a very long time' meant but thought better of it. Vampires might be touchy about their ages.

"So do some humans smell better than other's?" I asked instead, intrigued. This may be the last time I meet a vampire actually willing to talk to me. My curious nature took over.

"Mmm yes, each vampire has a preference but the younger a human the sweeter their blood. Virgins smell especially sweet." He even had the audacity to wink at me after that last comment and had let his fangs run down to just peak out under his lips.

I felt my face flame. Was nothing secret to these creatures? Now I knew how it felt to have someone know all my secrets without my permission.

I wondered what else he knew about me, wanting to be prepared for what he planned for me. I tentatively lowered my shields and reached out with my mind towards the vampires in front of me only to be meet with silence. Complete and utter silence. For the first time in my life I felt my mind fully relax, dropping my shields completely. It was absolute bliss. My expression must have changed and I vaguely noted that Eric had asked me something but the only thing I could think to say in my blissed out state was, "I can't hear you…" in a dreamy voice.

"I said; are we boring you?" Eric's raised voice and eyebrow had me snapping out of my silence-induced coma and back to reality. I realized that I had almost let slip that I could read minds.

I shook my head vigorously, "Oh not at all, you guys are the first vampires I have met! I have so many things I would love to know"

Both vampires looked a little shocked at my change in mood. Just before I had been tense and edgy, but now I was eager to prolong this conversation for as long as possible.

"Your first? My my, did we pop your cherry?" his finger was stroking his bottom lip in a playful gesture which was very distracting. But I could see the predator lurking in his hungry gaze.

I gulped down the last of my water to avoid answering, racking my brain for a way to avoid the advances of this vampire who was pretty much sex personified.

Suddenly I remembered Tara and felt guilty that I had forgotten her so completely, leaving her alone in the middle of a vampire bar. I quickly reached out my mind, reluctantly leaving the bubble of silence the vampire's minds created. Now I knew why I had felt little bubbles of silence as I had listened to the crowd earlier. I mentally cringed as thoughts that weren't my own began assaulting my brain again but I quickly located Tara, who was exactly where I had left her. She had noticed me being introduced to Eric and had since been watching me intently determined to interfere if the 'bloodsuckers' tried anything.

Knowing she was holding herself together for the moment I retreated back to my own mind but not before I caught a stray thought that had me freeze in place.

_gonna catch these bloodsucking bastards in the act…they're fucking going down...backup better come soon…no way I'm gonna do a bust on my own…_

I turned back to Eric, my eyes wide. I needed to warn him somehow. I didn't want to be arrested and held overnight in a prison cell. I had work the next day and Jason still needed my help.

"We need to get out for here"

"Your place or mine?" he asked flirtingly. Of sourse that's what he thought I meant.

No! There's gonna be a raid, we need to leave!" desperation crept into my voice.

"You're an undercover cop?" His previously playful mood evaporated and I cowered from his dangerous expression.

"N-no, but that guy at the edge of the dance floor is. The one in the black mesh top…"

He glanced in the direction of the man who was dancing awkwardly and sweating profusely.

He leaned back in his throne, "It is of no consequence. We do nothing illegal here"

That had me honing in on another, very graphic thought,

…_fuck just do it….open me up…take it all…just let me feel something…_

"There's a vampire in the ladies room. She's feeding from a fang-banger," I said quickly.

"How do you know all this" Pam said menacingly, taking a step towards me as Eric leaned forward, looking at me intently.

"I overheard them…" I answered truthfully, trying not to let fear take a hold of me.

"Bullshit. We would have heard them as well." Pam snarled, taking another step towards me as I shrunk back further into my chair.

"Pam" Eric growled softly, "_**Vi fortsätter detta privat**_"

I only had the briefest moment to prepare myself before Eric grabbed my arm and dragged me at vampire speed off the dais and through a door close to the right. We ended up in a large office, which must have been Eric's if the size of the furniture was anything to go by. I didn't get much of a chance to study it in detail before I was pushed to the wall, with a very large and very menacing vampire in front of me leaving no room for escape.

"Now that we are alone, perhaps you will tell me what you are and how you came to know the things you did"

I looked up into his face, terrified at what my admission could cost me.

Sensing my reluctance he leaned closer, inhaling my scent before asking again:

"What are you?"

* * *

_hehe I love cliffhangers __ Please review!_

_**Hon luktar precis lika ljuvligt som du beskrev mitt barn, bra hittat **_\- She smells just as delectable as you described my Childe, well spotted

_**Vi fortsätter detta privat **__\- _we will continue this in private

_(Thanks Darkwill0w for fixing the Swedish translations for me!)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N – Thanks to all the people who have followed/faved/reviewed this story. I am still nervous about my writing and constantly compare my work to others so it's a huge boost to read your thoughts and compliments on the story. _

_This chapter was going to be longer but I felt it came to a natural ending and I wanted to update sooner. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing, all characters belong to CH and HBO. I' just playing…_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_What are you?"_

I looked anywhere but his gaze, answering in a shaky voice, "I'm a waitress."

"Don't play coy with me" he snarled in my face, his fist connecting with the wall besides my head with enough force to leave a dent.

I cringed away at his sudden display of anger, completely blindsided by his mood swings. But as swiftly as it came his anger vanished. He leaned in capturing my gaze with his beautiful cerulean blue eyes and I found myself melting into their endless depths. His silent mind only added to the feeling of calm that washed over me as I stared back at him. It was like diving into an ocean of pure bliss. I would have drowned had it not been for a pressure suddenly pushing up against my mind. It was enough to pull me from my stupor and realize how close Eric had gotten to me. His face was almost level with mine, close enough to count his eyelashes.

He spoke again, changing his tone into something low and seductive, "Tell me Sookie, how did you come to know of this undercover cop and of the vampire feeding on the human."

The pressure in my head increased as he spoke and I realized he was the one causing it. He was trying some sort of vampire hypnosis on me. _The nerve!_ I glared back at him enraged that he was trying to force information out of me in such an underhanded way.

"What ever you are trying to achieve it's not working. I don't appreciate you trying to pry into my mind." I knew it was stupid of me to challenge him in such a way but I never liked being forced into anything. My stubbornness just would allow it.

This had Eric take a step back from me, shock etched on his face. I felt smug at throwing him off his game but that quickly faded when I saw his eyes narrow in a calculating gaze.

"You felt my glamour?"

"Is that was you call it? Did you really think I would cave in and tell you all my secrets with one gaze?" I crossed my hands over my chest in a defiant gesture.

"Yes." He said simply, "all human's are susceptible to a vampire's glamour." His brow creased faintly in confusion, as he looked me over like a puzzle, as if trying to put all the pieces together in his head. "All except for you it seems", he murmured almost as an after thought.

"What are you?" he repeated bringing us right back to where we had begun.

I remained silent, hoping that if I ignored the question it would go away. My mind was also busy trying to absorb what he had just told me. Somehow my 'gift' had made me immune to vampire hypnosis, just proved how different from human I really was. Something I never thought would happen with a vampire in front of me.

"Pam." He said when he realized I wasn't going to speak. I was wondered what she had to do with anything before she abruptly appeared next to Eric, making me jump. _Wow they weren't kidding about the good hearing _I thought as she smiled, entertained at my response, before bowing her head to Eric.

"_**Använd din glamour på henne. Hon verkar vara immun.**_"

_(Use your glamour on her. She appears to be immune to its effects)_

I looked between them uncomprehendingly until Pam turned to face me looking deep into my eyes as Eric had done. I stared back defiantly, realizing she had been ordered to pry into my mind. _Like hell she is_ I thought, hoping my mental shields would repel her mental attack as easily as Eric's. After a few seconds I felt a faint fluttering pressure on my shields that slowly built in intensity, but compared to Eric it was nothing. It took little effort for me to resist her intrusion, pushing her out of my head with a quick mental shove. It had me realize how strong Eric's glamour had been. I had no doubt that without my mental shields up I would have been his mindless puppet.

Pam's eyes widened slightly when she felt herself being literally kicked out of my head and she reported to Eric in the same language, "_**Hon tryckte lätt ut mig ur hennes huvud.**_" _(she pushed me from her mind with ease)_

They continued to look at me with identical expressions of curiosity. I was truly regretting my decision to warn them. I would have preferred a police interrogation to the one I was currently in.

"Ms Stackhouse you are an enigma." Eric stated, sounding almost gleeful at his words. But I knew he would not allow me to remain one for long. He would have my secret.

His next words confirmed my suspicions, "You will tell me what you are….and consider you next answer carefully. I am not a patient vampire and you are pushing your luck with me. Trust me when I say I will learn of your secrets. One way or another…"

I trembled at his thinly veiled threat; yet still found myself unable to articulate a response. After a lifetime of keeping secrets I had no idea now to actually talk about my own.

"I..uhh..well…"

We were suddenly interrupted by Tara, who burst into the office, pausing at the doorway to take in the sight of me backed up against the wall with two very intimidating vampires in front of me. Sensing her intentions I yelled at her to stop but my warning came to late as she began charging towards Eric in a foolish attempt to get him away from me. In the time it took to blink she was lying on her back on the ground with a very angry looking Pam poised over her snarling, fangs fully exposed, as she held her down with one pale hand on her neck.

"You dare attack my master. I will drain you for insolence."

I gaped I horror as Pam moved in to attack. Tara made a sort of whimpering noise in her throat, the only noise she was capable of making in her current position, her fear soaked thoughts leeching into me. I looked at Eric and found him staring down at me with a blank expression on his face. He made no move to stop Pam and I realized that he would let her carry through on her threat.

The truth hit me like a bucket of ice water. Tara would die, would be murdered right in front of me, unless I gave Eric what he wanted. Pam was only a breath away from Tara's neck when I broke.

"No stop her please!" I begged Eric, "I will tell you! I will tell you anything you want to know, just please, don't hurt her!"

He smiled at me in that moment. It wasn't a friendly smile but one full of predatory triumph. He had me right where he wanted me. I would tell him everything or Tara would be killed. It was as simple as that.

"Pam", was all he said and she released Tara without hesitation, rising from her crouch a bored expression overtaking her face once again, the rage from before seemingly forgotten. Yet I could see the tension in her body, prepared to defend her master again if necessary. Not that Tara seemed to be able to do much except lay on the floor in shock, staring up at the ceiling with a glassy expression.

The whole encounter had happened in the space of a few seconds yet it felt like an age. I sagged back against the wall in defeat as adrenaline coursed through my body burning away some of the alcohol in my system. With my head feeling clearer I breathed a sigh of relief that Tara was okay but it was quickly brought to an end as Eric lost his patience.

"I believe now is the time, as you human's put it, to 'spill the beans'"

I looked at Eric again unsure how to tell someone a secret I had kept so closely guarded all my life. I decided the best way to say it was bluntly.

"I'm a telepath."

At my admission Eric again looked surprised. Not an expression that seemed to cross his features very often. However it was quickly concealed behind an emotionless mask that all vampires seemed to be good at.

"What am I thinking then?" I could hear the danger in his seemingly innocent question. I could only imagine that vampires would value their privacy and would have no qualms about killing to maintain their secrets. I thanked God in relief that my 'gift' didn't extend to vampires. Otherwise I wouldn't be leaving this office alive.

I was quick to assure him, "It doesn't work on vampires…I mean I can't hear you, or Pam. You're just blank voids."

After a tense moment he seemed to accept my answer and the danger passed. He seemed to have remembered my change in attitude towards him earlier and he confirmed as such when he asked,

"Was this the reason for your comment on not hearing us earlier?"

I nodded glad he was back to being the less scary version of himself.

"Tell me all you know of this raid and of anything else relating to this" The business man was back. I conceded to his wishes immediately.

I closed my eyes as I sent my mind out again into the crowded bar quickly honing in on the cop's mind. Luckily he was broadcasting his thoughts loud and clear.

_Shit! where is the backup, they were supposed to be here by now…I set everything up…no way the bloodsuckers can worm their way out of this…fucking bar will be closed for good…_

I quickly scanned around the rest of the room, curious what he had set up and discovered that he had convinced a few desperate fang-bangers to pierce their necks as if bitten to attract vampires too them. A quick glimpse into the bathrooms also had me confirm that the vampire from before had started feeding properly on the human now, those thoughts consisted of nothing but moans of pleasure. I opened my eyes to find watching me with interest, his eyes boring into me. I quickly reported.

"The cop is waiting for backup that should come any second. He has convinced a number of fang-bangers to puncture their necks to make it look as though they have been bitten and hopefully encouraging vampires to openly feed from them. A vampire is in the ladies room with one of these people. She has short brown hair…"

Armed with this information Eric turned to Pam "_**Pam, hitta dem och ta bort dem här ifrån. Använd glamour på polisen så han kallar av razzian. Vi tar hand om vampyren senare.**_"_(Pam, find these people and remove them. Glamour the cop to call off the raid. We shall deal with the vampire later.)_

With a woosh Pam was gone. I pulled back into my own head and tiredly built up my shields again. The close proximity to Eric made it easier but no way did I want to feel grateful to him - in any way. Not after what he and Pam had done to Tara. I look around Eric to find her huddled up on the floor in the same spot she had been attacked. She had been wary and frightened of vampires before but this encounter would just cement that fear in her. I couldn't say I blamed her but even with all the violence and posturing I had seen from the vampires in the bar I couldn't help but still see them as people. Big, scary, dead people.

With a wary glance at Eric, who seemed lost in his thoughts, I made my way over to Tara, crouching down next to her sliding my arms around her tense form. She stiffened when I first touched her but quickly relaxed into my embrace turning to bury her face into my shoulder, clinging onto me like a security blanket. I stroked her back soothingly trying to keep her thoughts out of my head. I didn't need her terror throwing me off my game.

A sound behind me had me looking up. Pam had returned and was looking at me and Tara embracing with a leer on her face. I could see her forming some sort of lewd comment before Eric commanded her to report.

"_**Jag har tagit bort alla som hade skadat sig och använda glamour på dem att aldrig återvända. Polisen undvek mig men jag hittade vampyren, Taren som höll på dricka och beordrade henne att rapportera till dig innom en vecka för sitt straff. Alla andra vampyrer har varnarts om razzian.**_"

(I have removed all the humans that have harmed themselves and have glamoured them never to return. The cop evaded my search but I found the vampire, Taren, feeding and commanded her to report to you within a week for punishment. All other vampires have been alerted to the raid.)

It sounded as though they had everything under control, even though I understood nothing, and I decided that since my job seemed to be done I should get Tara and myself home. I was mentally and physically drained from the past two hours and the only thing I wanted was a long hot shower and a bed. With alot of coaxing I got Tara to her feet and headed with her toward the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Eric called out.

"Home" I said tiredly hoping desperately that we would be allowed to leave. We only got two steps before the very large vampire blocked our way.

"Oh, I don't think so. You are too valuable to let slip through my fingers so easily"

"I'm not a possession to lock away and even if you did people will notice I'm missing. They know I have come here." I was tired and grumpy, "Besides I'm sure you don't want any trouble. It will be bad for business", I added sarcastically. I heard Tara gasp besides me at my bold attitude and Pam laughed from behind me as I finished talking.

Eric even had a faint smile to his lips, "You underestimate me Ms Stackhouse. I am very skilled at making people disappear…"

I didn't doubt for a second the truth of his statement but I didn't have enough energy in that moment to muster even a shred of fear.

"Look…"I began tiredly, "unless your going to lock us in a closet we are leaving." Forgoing all formalities Gran had instilled into me I pushed past him impatiently, continuing towards the door with Tara stuck to my side.

I felt his cold hand close around my upper arm and he leaned down to whisper seductively in my ear, "oh how you tempt me…don't you know you're playing with fire…" I felt my insides squirm in excitement at his tone, my breath speeding up as my fight or flight instincts kicked in.

I heard him chuckle softly at my body's traitorous reaction to his words. He knew the effect he had on women and was taking full advantage of it in this moment. I was searching for a way out of my current predicament when I heard a commotion out front. It seemed the raid had begun and I welcomed the distraction. Eric released my arm and instead pushed Tara and me out of his office into a short hallway, lined by doorways. He led the way to a heavy steel door at the end and we exited into the night.

I cursed my choice of outfit when the cool air hit my skin, the short dress being far from appropriate in keeping me warm. My jacket had been left at our abandoned booth, and no way was I entering the club again.

Eric turned to me and I was expecting him to make a grab at me again but instead he inclined his head slightly.

"I have enjoyed meeting you Ms Stackhouse, we will meet again. Soon" he said with a smile befor he and Pam disappeared into the night leaving me and Tara to make out way to her car so we could get the hell out of there.

I took the keys from Tara after depositing her in the passenger seat. No way was I going to let her drive in her current state. We pulled out discreetly from the Fangtasia parking lot managing to avoid the police who were busy sorting through the hordes of fang-bangers. I only managed to relax when I left Shreveport far behind but Tara remained stiff next to me. After a few failed attempted to rouse her I gave up and opted on turning on the radio softly to prevent the silence from becoming suffocating.

It took me half an hour of driving to realize I had left my bag behind. I wanted to cry in frustration at my stupidity for not noticing earlier. It had my driver's license, house keys and wallet in it. I must have dropped it when Eric manhandled me into his office. I wondered if that was part of his plan to ensure we would meet again. I tried to squash the small spark of excitement that appeared at the thought of seeing the tall blonde vampire again but I couldn't help remember the alluring silence of his mind, not to mention his mouthwatering good looks.

He was someone of such complexity, with so much history behind him that had me intrigued. Never before had I met someone whose life wasn't open for me to read like a book and I couldn't deny I was eager to learn more about the first real stranger I had ever meet.

These thoughts swirled around my head as I continued to drive, leaving me with the feeling that after tonight my life was never going to be the same again.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N – Sorry for the slightly longer wait. This chapter could have gone in so many different directions and I was struggling to decide how to set up what comes next. Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far. When I start to give up or feel discouraged I read through them and it inspires me to keep going!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing, all characters belong to CH and HBO. I'm just playing…_

**Chapter 5**

I woke up feeling groggy with the start of a headache building behind my eyes, the late night and excessive alcohol making themselves known. Rolling over I look at the clock on my bedside table and groaned when I saw that it was only a little past 9am. All I wanted to do was just curl up and go back to sleep but I forced myself into a sitting position, remembering the 11am shift at Merlotte's I had promised to do.

I gazed down at Tara who was sleeping peacefully besides me, and felt a rush of affection and protectiveness go through me at her looking so vulnerable. She was one of my very few friends, and I wanted to keep her safe. I was actually surprised I had had such a peaceful night sleep with her mind next to me. I must have fallen asleep almost immediately preventing my 'gift' from picking up on Tara's thoughts and dreams as my own mind became vulnerable. I felt like we were children again, when she would stay over to escape her alcoholic mother and we would share a bed, talking late into the night.

It had been a little past 4 in the morning when I had finally driven back into Bon Temps and in unspoken agreement we headed straight back to my place. Tara had been in no condition to drive herself home and I could tell that she didn't want to be alone after everything that had happened. I couldn't really blame her and I felt guilty that my foolish attempt to play detective had left both of us in a life or death situation. I knew that when she woke I would be in for a lecture about how terrible my idea to snoop at a vampire bar was but it would come out of her affection for me so I wouldn't take it personally. I was sure Sam would also give me a piece of his mind when I got to work and I quickly decided to not tell him how disastrous the evening had gone. He would be angry at my stupidity and I couldn't handle his disappointment.

However, even with everything that had happened last night I found that I couldn't simply hate vampires. I thought back at the events of last night, using the benefit of hindsight to try and make sense of all I had experienced. Eric was at the forefront of my mind and after everything he had threatened to do to Tara and me last night I still didn't find myself hating him. He was more complicated than the usual 'bad guy' and had so many sides to him that I felt completely thrown by him. His silent mind had not exposed any insight into his true character, which was something that amazed me. Never in all my years had I felt complete peace in my own head but as much as I had relished in the quiet I realsied the extend I used my 'gift' to get a reading on people. He had called me an enigma yet I couldn't help but think the same word applied to him. He had been kind, courteous, flirty but also violent, dangerous and far to attractive for his own good.

I quickly hopped out of bed once I realized where my mind had taken me. The last thing I needed was an obsession with a vampire who was probably 10 times my age! I tucked in Tara before heading to the bathroom, feeling envious at her extended sleep-in but knowing she needed it after the shock and fear she had experienced last night. It had scared me to see her so despondent.

I headed downstairs after taking a shower to wash the night off me and found Gran in the kitchen, making breakfast on the stove. How she managed to know exactly when to prepare food for me was a mystery but one I greatly appreciated when she set down a plate of food in front of me. I was ravenous and practically inhaled everything she gave me as Gran set another plate warming in the oven for when Tara would wake up. I found the familiar scene to be comforting after last night and all the crazy that had come with it.

Gran came to sit beside me, "How was your night out Sookie? Did you girls have fun? I didn't hear you come in…"

Her tone made me aware that she knew there was more to last nights outing. I really wanted to tell her everything but was worried at what danger it might put her into. I had caught the eye of a powerful vampire and I wasn't naive enough to know that was the last I would see of him. Gran however was not one to be kept in the dark and she knew me better than anyone.

"Sookie, I can see something is bothering you…" she reached out to brush the hair away from my hair in an affectionate gesture that had my resolve break.

I told her everything. Omitting only the details about my altercation with Eric and his rough handling of Tara. I did want her worrying over Tara and me with Jason already in deep trouble.

"Gran I really hoped to find more out but didn't learn of anything that could help Jason. What do we do now?"

Gran looked unusually grim, but she answered me with a determined voice. "They will let Jason go eventually. They have to. They don't have enough evidence to keep him in jail forever, although it might do him so good to stay in there a while. In the meantime we need to continue as normal and hope the killer is brought to justice."

I nod along with her words but I couldn't help but feel less optimistic about the whole thing. The Bon Temps police force just weren't up for the task of finding a serial killer. They were better suited to dealing with drunken disorderly's and the occasional stolen property case.

"So what were the vampires like then?" Gran asked changing the subject, curiosity burning in her eyes, "do you have any idea how old they would be. It would be so fascinating to hear about the history they have experienced." Gran sure loved her history.

"They were different." I said unsure how to describe Eric and Pam. "They seemed so alien but at the same time they acted so human. I'm not sure how old the ones I met are but they seemed to have been around for a while."

"Oh well I'm sure if you see them again you could ask..." she said sounding excited at the prospect of learning their histories.

"Yeah, I'm sure I could" I said unconvincingly. I'm sure getting personal information out of either of them would be like pulling teeth. Or fangs.

I made my way upstairs again to get changed for work glad I had an extra uniform with the other set tucked in my bag from last night, still currently in the possession of Eric. Tara was still asleep and I was careful to stay quiet and let her rest, scared to wake her and invite a lecture upon myself. With a quick kiss from Gran I was out the door glad she hadn't noticed my lack of bag and counting my lucky stars that I hadn't taken my car keys with me last night.

o o o o

As I suspected Sam ambushed me as soon as I walked into the bar. I hardly had the chance to stash my things away before he pulled me to him for a quick hug. His thoughts were a tumble of worry and possessiveness that left me reeling.

I pushed my way out of his grasp, surprised by his forward handling of me, "What the hell Sam?"

He had the decency to look slightly abashed at his actions. "I was just so worried about you Sook." His thoughts elaborated on his fears; me in a ditch, lifeless having been drained and left for dead.

"I am 25 Sam! More than old enough to look after myself. I appreciate the fact you were worried for me but both Tara and me were perfectly fine. Nothing happened!" I was lying through my teeth. I didn't want to prove how close Tara and I had come to becoming what he had imagined, even though I had a feeling Eric would have drawn the line at murder – I think. I hated that I had to lie to Sam, since he had been a great boss and friend but after everything he had said yesterday I didn't want to welcome another lecture about how stupid I was. Instead I grabbed an apron and made my escape towards the front of the bar. I really needed to stop running every time we argued, but his unreasonable attitude left me little choice. The lunch rush came quickly giving me the perfect excuse to avoid Sam for a few hours. Unfortunately most people were still speculating about the murders and my brother's arrest. Many tried to comfort me or act concerned but I tell that they only pitied me and wanted to see if they could pry any extra information about Dawn's murder out of me. The only person who seemed genuinely worried and miserable about Jason's arrest was Hoyt who has been Jason's best friend for as long as I could remember. As he left I even gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked shyly, smiling uncertainly at my sudden display of affection.

"I just wanted to thank you for being such a good person. I'm glad my brother has a friend like you." I said sincerely and watched him blush under my complement.

"Where all here for you Sookie" Rene said from my elbow. I jumped at his sudden appearance, surprised he had managed to sneak up on my so effectively. "We don't think Jason did this no" he patted my shoulder before following Hoyt out of the door. I smiled, glad that my brother had friends that seemed to genuinely care for him.

I took my break after the rest of the road crew left. Walking past the kitchen I felt a swat on my behind that had me yelp in surprise and jumping around to glare to at Lafayette who was frying patties at the grill looking as innocent as can be. Well as innocent as a man in, tight black pants and mesh top and glitter eye shadow could look. He looked over at me with a playful expression on his face, his lips lifting in grin.

"Hey there Hookah, heard you and Tara hit the town last night. Bitch, you didn't even invite me. You know it ain't no party without me sugar…" he wiggled his hips seductively to get his point across that left me giggling. Lafayette always had a way of brightening my day.

"Sorry this was girls only." He raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow in my direction and I giggled at his indignation at not being considered one of the girls. He probably put more effort into his appearance than I did.

"I will invite you next time!" I promised trying to placate him.

"Bitch you better," he said waving his spatula in my face before turning back to flip some patties with his usual flamboyance.

I could tell he was curious where we had gone and I decided it would be best to tell him about last night. I could trust him not to tell Sam and he needed to know about Tara as she would probably need somewhere to crash for a while that wasn't me or her mother.

"Me and Tara went to Fangtasia last night to see if we could find out anymore information about Dawn and Maudette's murders," I said quickly waiting for some sort of explosive reaction.

"The vamp bar?" was all that he asked sounding mildly surprised and curious.

"Uhh yeah…aren't you going to tell me how stupid I was for going?" I asked tentatively.

"I don't think you be stupid, only concerned about that stupid-ass brother of yours. I ain't got nothing against those vamps and I know you gottcha head screwed on straight. Just watch ya self with them Sook."

"I know Laf, thanks for not lecturing me. Sam had been on my case about it since he yesterday but I'm not as naive as he thinks I am. I know they are dangerous. In fact I wanted you to know that Tara had a run in with one yesterday that put her into some sort of shock. I took her home with me last night but she hadn't woken up by the time I left. Maybe you could check up on her later? I don't imagine she will want to see me for a while." I looked down at the ground upset at my potentially damaged friendship.

He stopped cooking and came over to stand in front of me as I spoke, concerned for Tara and me at my change in mood. "What happened Sookie?"

"Well, I was snooping you know and then I got summoned by this vampire called Eric - "

"Eric Nothman? Big, blonde and gorgeous?" Lafayette asked me incredulously and at his nod he whistled, "Damn girl, you definitely got to take me with you next time!"

"You know of him?"

"Honey, _everyone_ knows of Eric Northman. Who would forget a face like that? He is absolutely gorgeous…" he said fanning himself. "Also, he was all over the news a year ago when he opened the first vampire human bar in Louisiana, after the great revelation. What rock were you living under?"

I thought back and realized that had been around the time Gran and me had gone through a rough patch. Repairs on the house had set us back on our power bills and had me picking up all the extra shifts at Merlotte's I could. We had had to conserve power as much as possible to avoid getting it cut, eating our meals by candlelight and not using the TV or other unnecessary appliances until we managed to get our feet back under us. We had ended up missing most of the fuss made over the Great Revelation.

I shrugged at Lafayette. I hadn't told anyone at the time how bad it had had gotten for Gran and me financially. I didn't want people's pity or their money, and even though I knew Lafayette would never judge me I wasn't something I wanted him to worry about.

Lafayette had continued talking, "…apparently he was a badass Viking or something before he got all dead, and has the reputation of being a womanizer. Did he try it on with you? He better not have taken advantage of you!"

"He did try…but he didn't do anything besides treated me like a dog and turn everything into a sexual innuendo!" I huffed red faced with indignation

He laughed at the dog comment, "Betcha you turned as red as you are now..." he teased before turning serious again, "Just be careful with him hookah, he will eat you up. Shame he ain't into the other kind, he just don't know what he's missing." he mused.

"Anyway" I started again realizing I hadn't even finished telling Lafayette about Tara. "I got separated from Tara when I was summoned and then I overheard that there was going to be a raid on the bar so I warned Eric about it and he got all scary and wanted to know how I knew. Tara came to try and rescue me but was attacked by another vampire Pam, Eric's progeny or something, and they threatened to hurt her and she's went into shock and I'm just so worried. I mean she never liked vampires and the real ones are much scarier than the ones in the movies…and it's all my fault. She never would have been there if it hadn't have been for my stupid idea…" Lafayette interrupted my ramblings by pulling me in for a hug.

"Babydoll it's okay. Tara will be fine, she's a tough motherfucka. But will make sure she is fine. Don't you go blaming yourself."

I let his words soothe my worries. He was right, she was tough and she would get through it. I knew that with a few days she would be back to her usual self and I would be given an earful.

As soon as I finished work I hightailed myself out of there before Sam had a chance to continue his attack. I was utterly exhausted after last night and a day of standing on my feet and I was looking forward to a nice bath and early night. Arriving home I helped Gran with our dinner and we both just took the time to enjoy each other's company. We were both still worried about Jason but we knew that until we knew more jail was probably the best place for him. I just hoped he wouldn't start running his mouth and get himself into more trouble.

I asked about Tara and Gran told me she had woken up around 12 and after a quick lunch had driven herself home. Apparently she had been unusually quiet and I was glad I had asked Lafayette to check on her.

After all the food and dishes had been cleared away I headed towards the bathroom to give myself a bath before remembering my missing bag. I knew I would have to call Fangtasia eventually to try and recover my bag and coat. I couldn't sneak around forever without a license, and I needed my house keys back so I could stop using the spare. I was also worried about having my personal items being in the hands of someone like Eric. For all I know he had made copies of all of my keys.

After a couple minutes of contemplation in the hall I decided I had to bite the bullet and phone Fangtasia and get it over with. Before I could chicken out too much I grabbed the phone and punched in the number from the phone book I still had open. Listening to the dial tone I got increasingly nervous. I hadn't thought to phone earlier and now that it was dark there was a good chance I could get a vampire on the phone. I had a sudden fear that I would have to talk to the bar man from last night. He had left me jumpy and nervous, especially after I figured out he had been trying to glamour me while I asked him questions.

I heard a bored voice answer the phone, "Welcome to Fangtasia; the bar with a bite." I sighed in relief that it wasn't the vampire bar man but quickly froze again recognizing the faint American accent. "Speak human. Do not waste my time listening to you breathe."

My heart was in my throat. It was Pam. I was tempted to hang up but quickly reminded myself that if anyone was going to have my bag it would be her or Eric. After a few nervous breaths – which she probably heard – I finally spoke.

"Hi Pam, uhh…it's Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse – from last night?"

Her tone became a purr, "Sookie…to what do I owe the pleasure of your call? You don't appear to have forgotten your name…"

"Oh…well I seemed to have misplaced my bag yesterday when I was being manhandled through the bar. Have you seen it?"

"Manhandled? Oh you mean swept off your feet by a handsome vampire?"

"If being swept off my feet involves violence and threatening my friend he obviously needs to take a lesson." I snapped back earning myself a laugh.

"Ohh I do love a feisty woman. I hope I didn't frighten your friend too much she did look rather tasty sprawled beneath me…and I didn't even get a bite."

"I don't think she will want to see you or any other vampire for a while." I snapped angry at her seemly nonchalant attitude towards her treatment of Tara. "So do you have my bag or not?" I repeated, too tired to play her game.

"It may be around her somewhere…perhaps you should help me find it…"

I quickly retorted, "I can't. The bag has my license in it remember. I can't drive to Fangtasia without it." I hoped she wouldn't force the issues and make me come to Fangtasia. I'm not sure I would be able to escape for a second time.

"You're no fun." She said and I swear I could hear her pout. Her tone then changed to a more serious one. "No matter, Eric currently has your things. He will be visiting you tonight to return them to you."

"There's not need for him to personally deliver them" I squeaked out, suddenly very nervous. I quickly peeked out the window, almost expecting him to be standing outside ready to knock on the door. I knew a personal house call from him wouldn't mean good things and this was confirmed my Pam only moments later,

"He has a business proposition for you, one that I suggest you to carefully. He is not one to be lightly denied and I will tell you now that he will be a generous and fair employer. Be seeing you Miss Stackhouse" she finished, hanging up on me before I could ask her what she was going on about. Now I was really worried. I didn't realize he would come after me so soon.

I went to make my bath to try and ease the tension of Eric's impending visit but didn't spend as long as I would have liked, paranoid he would appear at anytime and catch me naked. I decided to change into my pajama's not wanting to get dressed up for him when he was going to be intruding on my personal life. I gave Gran a hug goodnight and left her to read in her room, not telling her of our potential visitor.

I stayed in the lounge to read one of my new trashy romance books I had gotten from the library. From here I was closest to the front door and hopefully wouldn't be surprised by his unexpected arrival. After a while I could feel my eyelids getting heavy and there was still no sign of Eric. I lay down on the couch and decided to rest my eyes for a while. If I had to wait for him to visit I was damn well going to fit in a nap. I was asleep within seconds. Only to be jolted awake again suddenly. I sat up with confused for a second as to why I was on the couch before remembering I was waiting for Eric. Looking at the clock I realized that I had actually been asleep for a couple of hours and it was now close to midnight. I got up started towards my bedroom guessing that Pam must have gotten it wrong. I'm sure if Eric had wanted to talk to me he would have come earlier and even though I was asleep I would have heard the knock on the door. I was a light sleeper.

I turned off all the lights downstairs before making my way up to my room. I crawled into bed and snuggled down next to Tina who had followed my upstairs. I went to turn off the bedside light when something caught my eye. It was a flash of movement outside my window, where I hadn't pulled the curtains fully closed leaving a slight gap. I felt myself stiffen in fear, my mind replaying every scary movie I had ever seen but after a few minutes of staring out at the darkness I began to feel myself calm. _It was probably such a bird or something _I told myself, _don't be silly!_ I went to turn of the light again when I then heard a small tapping noise on the glass. My heart speed up and next to me Tina stiffened and started to hiss in the direction of the window. I got up on shaky legs and crept towards the windows. With a burst of courage I reached out and pulled open the curtains to reveal Eric; clad in black, wearing a smirk and hovering in mid air outside my 2nd story window.

"Surprise" he said with a fangy smile.

_Sorry this chapter wasn't more exciting. The next few should get more interesting as Bill will be making an appearance soon…then the shit really hits the fan :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N – Wow this story just reached over 100 followers. I am truly blown away, thankyou! _

_I wanted to update earlier but couldn't get what was in my head down on paper right. I've rewritten so many parts trying to get things sounding right and I'm still not 100% happy but I want to move on with the story so here it is. I hope my version of Eric reads okay. I'm trying to find that balance between flirty, funny and also kinda scary and intimidating._

_I have no Beta so I apologize for any errors in my writing. Anyway hope you enjoy :)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing, all characters belong to CH and HBO. I'm just playing…_

**Chapter 6**

_With a burst of courage I reached out and pulled open the curtains to reveal Eric; clad in black, wearing a smirk and hovering in mid air outside my 2nd story window._

"_Surprise" he said with a fangy smile._

I stood there stunned with my mouth hanging open in probably a very undignified way. He could fly?

"You can fly?" I murmured almost to myself since the window was still closed. He seemed to hear me well enough and his smile widened at my response.

"I can fly," he repeated back at me with a smug expression. I quickly snapped out of my shock and opened the window a crack to be able to hear him better.

"What are you doing outside my window in the middle of the night?" I hissed at him, trying to keep my voice down as to not wake Gran.

He hovered closer to the window making me take a quick step back, wary at what he might do. He looked amused at my response but made no move to get closer.

"I am returning your things." He said in a slow tone, stating the obvious and I realized he had been holding my bag and coat in his left hand the whole time. Something I had missed completely too shocked at his ability to fly.

"Pam called to tell me you would be expecting me." he continued, "and this room was the only one with light still coming from it."

"I was expecting you at a more reasonable hour" I huffed back.

I apologize," he said graciously but not sounding at all sorry. He eyed my pajama-clad body and it made me self-conscious realizing I was only wearing an old baggy t-shirt that used to belong to Jason, my legs in full view. I had a strong urge to grab my robe and cover myself more but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of making me feel uncomfortable in my own home so I stood my ground and stared right back. He was truly striking in his outfit that was very similar to what I had seen him wear last night. He was practically exuding sexy bad boy vibes in black jeans and a black tank covered with a leather jacket. His hair hung loose around his face and had me wanting to run my fingers through it. _Focus!_ I told myself quickly shaking the thoughts from my head getting back to our conversation.

"So, are you gonna give me back my things?" I asked him when he had made no move to hand them back to me. The outside air was making me chilled and I desperately wanted to just go to bed.

He ignored my question and asked instead in a very chivalrous tone, "May I come in?"

I was surprised he even bothered to ask. He seemed like the type to just go where it pleased him. I must have looked confused at him asking.

"Vampires require an invitation to enter a morals home," he explained.

"They do?"

"Yes. Can we please hurry this up I have more to speak to you about and if you are going to be this slow about everything it will take all night." Obviously patience wasn't one of his virtues.

I felt myself getting mad at his condescending tone. He had come to my home and was now bossing me around and treating me like a child who asked too many questions. How was I expected to know these things?

I also realized how surreal my current situation was. I was having a conversation in my pajamas with a vampire who was currently hovering outside my window. The same vampire who had me scared witless only 24 hours earlier. Why was I not screaming and running?

"So you can't get in without my permission", I said again, still not believing that I could prevent someone as powerful as him from entering my home, just by not saying a few meaningless words.

"Yes." He actually growled at me and I was tempted to just close the curtains, go back to bed and pretend he didn't exist but I had a feeling he wouldn't take the rejection well. He was still holding my bag hostage and I had a feeling he wouldn't give up on me so easily. I swallowed my apprehension and hoped I wasn't masking a big mistake.

"Mr Northman…won't you please come in?" I said a little skeptical that it would work.

He immediately moved to the windows and opened them fully, wasting no time before climbing through my window. I was surprised at how agile he made it look and how quickly he maneuvered himself into an upright position. It was only once he had brought himself up to his 6'3 height did I realize I was alone in my bedroom with a very dangerous and very sexy looking vampire looming over me. I found myself unconsciously taking a step back from him suddenly very nervous by what he might do. What was I thinking? Letting him into my house? He had wanted to lock me away yesterday for his own personal use and I had just given him the perfect opportunity to kidnap me. I swallowed nervously as he looked down on me with hunger in his eyes before turning and placing my bag down next to my bed.

"What if I want you to leave?" I asked him quickly causing him to pause for a second before he looked over at me, the expression of a predator taking over his face. He took one slow step towards me and I took one a quick on backwards to maintain the distance between us somewhat.

"Isn't it a bit late to be thinking of such things?" he said in a low voice that sent tremors through my body. My heart began to pump a little faster in response to my growing fear. He took another slow step effectively backing me into the corner of my room. He bent down to drag the tip of his nose up the side of my neck. My heart rate increased at the stimuli and I froze as he breathed in my scent. _Was he going to bite me?_

"Do I frighten you?" He asked in a voice that was a mere whisper against my ear and had me shuddering in response, although not all entirely from fear.

"Yes" I said truthfully, though there was a part of me that was more aroused that scared by his actions, despite everything. Not that I would ever admit that to him.

He chuckled lightly pulling away, "You have nothing to fear from me tonight. If I had come to kidnap you I would have done so the moment you invited me into your home." He took a step back as he spoke to reassure me of his supposedly good intentions and I leaned against the wall trying to get my heartbeat to slow again.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked getting back on track.

"I want you to work for me" he said bluntly, straight to the point.

"What? Why?" I was a little shocked at the proposal, "You need another waitress?"

"Don't pretend you don't know why. Telepathy is a rare gift and one that makes you a valuable asset to my area."

"Your area?"

"I am the Vampire Sheriff of area 5, Louisiana."

"Sheriff?" I felt myself suppressing a giggle at the title._ I mean come on! Was this Robin Hood or something?_

"Yes, It is my job to oversee the vampires who live in my area and ensure they do not cause trouble. There is also a monarch who rules over each state. But in my area I am the law." He sounded firm and dominating and I had a feeling not many vampires would want to cross him.

"You guys have Kings and Queens?" I asked disbelievingly. The whole thing sounded so medieval.

"We do, our governmental system hasn't evolved as fast as humans."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked a little taken aback by his sudden sharing of information that wasn't exactly public knowledge.

"You will need to be knowledgeable of these things while you are working for me."

"I didn't agree to work for you" I exclaimed hotly annoyed at his presumption.

"I didn't ask if _you_ wanted to work for me." Oh shoot, the scary vampire was back. His voice had taken on an edge that had been absent from our banter earlier. He was the type of man not to be denied and I was beginning to realize the severity of my situation. _A valuable asset_ he had called me.

"You can't force me to work for you!" I tried to inject confidence into my words and show him I wasn't going to let him walk all over me but a cold feeling in my gut told me that was exactly what was going to happen.

His blue eyes flashed with the challenge as he replied in a confident tone, "I believe I can, quite easily…" That short sentence implied a lot and I knew he would use the same tactics as last night to get me to comply. I felt a surge of anger at his threat that quickly diminished into a sense helplessness and overwhelming frustration at my lack of options. There wasn't really anyway to fight him in this.

He watched with a smile as I processed his words, as my anger melting into frustration and finally defeat. He knew exactly how it was going to play out and was enjoying watching me cave into his demands like I had the night before. Why had I let him in? This was exactly what I deserved for trusting him again.

I balled my hands into fists to resist the urge to slap the smug expression off his face, swallowing my anger and admitting defeat, "What would the job entail?" Might as well be prepared for what he had planned.

"You would be required to work a few nights every month scanning my bar the way you did yesterday and inform me of any potential threats or situations so I may deal with them. You will also be on call to me for any other business related needs."

"On call? But I have already have a job and I need the money I earn there!"

He scoffed, "Do not worry, you will be paid well for your services. Far more that the pathetic chicken scratch you earn at that bar."

"You'll pay me?" I don't know why I was so surprised. Maybe it was the fact he was threatening me into the job in the first place.

He looked insulted at my question, "Of course. I pay all my employees. It is all laid in the contact I will need you to sign." He reached into his leather jacket and removed a folded stack of papers and a pen.

"You brought it with you?"

"Of course. I knew you would accept my offer", he said cockily as he made his way over to me holding out the papers. "Read through these and then sign. Try not to take all night." With that he moved back to lean against the wall, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, looking like he had been carved from stone. His chest lay still; the lack of movement usually caused by air entering the lungs absent. It was unnerving but I found it strangely fascinating that he could exist at all. Vampires were supposed to be myths, magical beings with supernatural powers that could never be real. But now there was proof, standing right in front of me. I took the moment to study him without the pressure of his intense gaze. I couldn't help but appreciate the way his tank top molded itself to his body and how his leather jacket had strained across his biceps with his arms folded across his chest. The black of his clothing accentuated his pale skin and the glow that came from his skin felt more pronounced in the small space of my room, making him look perfectly inhumanly beautiful.

I also noticed a strange pendant he wore on a simple cord around his neck. It was shaped a little an old arrowhead and I wondered what significance it had for him. He didn't seem the type to accessorize unnecessarily. I realized I had been gawking at him to quite a while when his voice smoothly cut through my thoughts,

"Haven't you ever been told it's rude to stare?" One of his piercing blue eyes had opened a crack to look at me and I blushed in response.

"Not that I mind being the object of your attentions", he continued with a wink, pushing himself off the wall so that I may admire him better,

I found myself suddenly very interested in the contract in my hands, avoiding his gaze with single-minded determination. He was not one for letting things go however and I felt him move closer to me recapturing my attention.

"Saw anything you liked?" he asked playfully and I found myself looking into his deep blue eyes, saying the first thing that cam to my mind.

"I like your pendant. It looks old" he seemed a little taken aback by my answer but recovered quickly.

"That's because it is. A gift I received almost 700 years ago." His eyes got a far away look in them and I wondered what he was thinking of. His hand came up to rub the pendant between his long fingers in an almost unconscious gesture before moving it to rest inside his top hidden from view.

_700 years ago! Holy cow…_ I couldn't even imagine that amount of time. Who ever gave it to him must have meant something special for him to keep it so long.

"How old are you exactly?" I asked him suddenly my curiosity getting the better of me, "if its not too rude to ask!" I added quickly

He chucked at my question before answering, "I am something a little over 1000 human years old."

"Holy shit" I gaped at him. How could he possibly be that old? He physically only looked to be in his late twenties.

"I heard you used to be a Viking…before" I said wanting to confirm what Lafayette had told me earlier that day.

He quirked an eyebrow "You are a curious breather…yes I was a Viking. But now I believe you may be stalling. Read the contract before I decide it is to much trouble and decide that kidnapping you would be easier." Although his tone held the same intimidating aspect as before I didn't feel the same fear from his threat. He had already given me his word that he didn't want to kidnap me and if he had he would have done it by now.

I looked down at the papers in my hands and started to read. It looked pretty much like the contract I had had to sign when I first started at Merlotte's but after a few paragraphs I found the words blurring together as my eyes went heavy. Without warning a huge yawn threatened to split my face in half and embarrassed I struggled to cover it. I looked over at my bed in longing. The time had crept past and it was now nearly 1.30am.

"I believe this would be best discussed another night." Eric said as I struggled with another yawn. "It appears I have worn you out, although not in the way I would have liked." He smirked as I went red at his words.

"Come to Fangasia tomorrow night and I will debrief you. Read through the contract tomorrow and sign it when you arrive."

I swallowed nervously. I really didn't want to go back there but I didn't want him coming back to Bon Temps again for a personal house call. Especially when Gran was sleeping just downstairs. I nodded in confirmation but he wasn't satisfied.

"I will be expecting you so don't think you can avoid out meeting, you will not like it if I have to search you out…" His eyes bored into me and this time I knew the warning was very real.

"I will be there," I confirmed and his intense gaze lessened slightly. "Do I have your word I will be allowed to return home?"

"I will allow you to leave Fangtasia unharmed," he promised and I felt my fears subside somewhat. I hoped I could trust him but it wasn't like I had much choice.

He moved towards the still open window, looking over his shoulder as he prepared to climb out.

"Goodnight Ms Stackhouse." he said before disappearing into the night. I walked to the windows and peering into the darkness almost expecting him to still be there but the night sky was empty. With a huge sigh of relief I closed the windows and drew the curtains fully closed before climbing into bed. I put the contract papers on my bedside table and finally shut off the lamp plunging my room into darkness.

_Thanks to all the people who have reviewed previous chapters __ It really makes my day!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N – Hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year! I wrote a one shot Christmas story for True Blood (based after the s7 finale) so if you are interested you can find it on my profile _

_Sorry for the longer update wait but got caught up doing family things for xmas. I'm hoping to progress the story along faster soon to try and get to the good stuff so hang in there. This chapter has some lemons (sort of). My first try writing lemons, so any feedback or opinions are appreciated. Thankyou and enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing, all characters belong to CH and HBO. I'm just playing…_

**Chapter 6**

Eric loomed over me, as I stood flush against a bare concrete wall. His large hands came to rest on either side of my body effectively trapping me where I was, completely at his mercy. The contract we had been reading through only moments before lay forgotten on the edge of his desk as we both engaged in a stare off that was quickly turning heated.

"Does this answer your question?" he asked me in a low tone his voice like velvet on my ears. I couldn't even remember what we had been discussing.

"What?" I said a little distantly. My mind was currently engaged admiring the planes of his face and the curl of his lips.

He chuckled at my confused response as he leaned down to rub my neck with the tip of his nose; inhaling my scent and my arousal.

His lips followed soon after, trailing light kisses from the base of my neck up to ear, his tongue flicking out suddenly to flick my earlobe making me jump and gasp at the feelings it sent through my body.

"You asked me why I haven't got anything hanging on the walls," he said as his body inched closer to mine. "It is so I can do this."

With that he pushed his body flush against mine and I gasped suddenly at the feeling of his very large and very apparent arousal against my hips.

"Why is it" I started a bit breathless before my voice gained some strength, "that everytime I see you we end up in this position?"

"You need only ask if you wish to change positions" he said playfully and in the blink of an eye we were in his large leather office chair, me straddling his lap. I blushed at the very compromising position and trying to wriggle free from his lap, only succeeding in rubbing myself against him and causing a low growl start in Eric's chest.

"Ohh do that again," he said clearly enjoying my struggle as he clamped down on the tops of my thighs pushing me harder against him. I froze my movements but found myself trying to stop my body from reciprocating. Our faces were inches apart and I could see the light stubble that flecked his jaw. His full mouth was pulled on up in a sexy smirk that had me wanting to lean in and kiss him and his eyes smoldered from under his blonde eyebrows making me feel like I was going to spontaneously combust. I felt myself aching to respond but managed to retain some of my sanity.

"We can't do this. I don't want this…" I said without much conviction.

"Oh but we can do this…very easily. And it is clear you want it, I can smell that you want this…"

It felt as though my whole body went red at his words and then the distance between out faces disappeared and we were kissing, hard and passionate. I pulled away gasping for breath to see his fangs on full display, his expression looking half animal.

"This is just the beginning Sookie," he growled out before striking into my neck.

I jolted awake with a start my hand instantly flying to my neck to check for any marks but the skin was smooth and unmarked under my fingers. I was in my bed in the same position I had fallen asleep after Eric's midnight visit. It had all been a dream. A very vivid, very sexy dream. I couldn't even remember the last time I had felt so aroused and it made me angry that my subconscious had decided to torture me with dreams of a man who had threatened my family and blackmailed me into working for him. Surely I could have better taste in men!

I quickly get out of bed and head into the bathroom to have a shower, making it slightly colder than I would usually prefer. I tried to scrub away the images in my head of Eric and his lips and what he could do with them. Even if it was just a dream my imagination had been very busy. Heading back into my room I catch sight of the contract paper on my bedside table and that had reality crashing around me again and I immediately felt nerves clawing at me at the thought of going back to Fangtasia and seeing Eric again. I don't think I could look him in the face anymore after _that_ dream.

I decided that some sunbathing would get my mind off it and hopefully de-stress me a bit so I changed into my white bikini with a yellow pullover dress before heading downstairs to greet Gran, taking the contract with me to read over after breakfast. I was glad it was my day off so I didn't have to face Sam or Tara for at least another day. Heaven knows how they would react when I told them of my new job with Eric. Sam would probably see it as a betrayal and Tara would think I was absolutely crazy. I would have to agree with her there. I had no idea how my life had gotten so messed up in the space of two days.

I start looking through the contract after a quick breakfast of toast and a banana. This time I read it with careful attention as I had a feeling that Eric would be the type to slip in loopholes that could get me into more trouble if I didn't read carefully before signing. It didn't help that everything was worded in legal jargon so I had to pretty much read every sentence three times before it started to make sense. Why couldn't people just write out these things using normal words and get straight to the point.

The first page was similar to the standard employee contract I had signed when I first started working for Sam. It set out that I would in fact be working at least 4 times a month at Fangtasia, one shift per week which could be chosen by Eric and could be subject to change. I would also be on call to Eric anytime he wanted me for other 'business related needs'. I felt my anger rising as I continued reading, one clause was specifically about my 'ability' stating I had to agree that I would not reveal said ability to anyone, especially another vampire unless given leave to do so by Eric. How dare he try and control what I share about myself with others! He had already roped me into working for him but I would be damned if I was going to sign my life away without a fight. I retrieved a pen and started making notes and changes on the contract.

My new job did however have some perks that had me feeling slightly less desolate about the whole affair. To start with I would be receiving nice big paychecks each month. I would be getting $500 each night I spent at Fangtasia scanning the bar and $200 an hour when on call, earning overtime if made to work weekends or holidays. He hadn't been kidding about paying me well! I would be earning far more than I would make at Merlotte's, which might mean me and Gran could stop worrying about money for once. I never thought that he would be so generous to me after practically threatening me into the job. I remembered Pam's words to me last night about Eric being good employer and wondered if this was what she meant.

The contract went on to say I would be compensated for any travel related costs and I would also be covered by Fangtasia's healthcare plan.

The last clause on the contract outlined that by signing the contract I was entering into a secrecy agreement, where I could tell no one about what I witnessed or learnt while on the job. It made sense but I wondered with some trepidation what I might be expected to do that would require absolute secrecy.

My brain felt like complete mush when I finally read through it all and the sun was calling to me so I shoved the contract into my bag before making my way outside to enjoy some well deserved sunbathing. It was my biggest vice and never failed to make me feel better. I think it was just the feel of the sun on my skin, warming my body and chasing away all my problems.

Gran was gardening in the front yard so we kept each other company until our rumbling stomachs interrupted the silence and had us going in for lunch. During my tanning session I had found my mind drifting to Jason and I felt incredibly guilty at forgetting him. My own drama with the vampires had completely sidetracked me from the real problem that was my brother being framed for the murder of one of my co-workers. I hadn't even talked to him since his arrest and I could only imagine the panic and grief he would be experiencing. I decided that this afternoon would as good a time as any to visit him.

I brought up my idea over lunch. "Gran, I think I should visit Jason this afternoon. I want to see that he's doing okay…"

She nodded in agreement, "I'll come with you dear, and I'll pack him up some of my fresh baked pie's. Heaven knows what they have been feeding him in that place!"

I also planned to try and get more information out of Jason, even if I had to enter his mind to do so. The trick would be convincing him to let me.

o o o o

Gran and me were both let into the holding cell area after a lot of grumbling from Andy. He had been adamant that we weren't allowed to see Jason but after a few stern words from Gran he caved. I could still however hear his distrustful thoughts about what we might talk to Jason about and sent us both a suspicious look before he left. It seemed he was still set on Jason being the murder, not even taking into account that Jason wouldn't be smart enough or motivated enough to have planned and gotten away with any of it.

Everyone else in the department didn't even think it was very likely that my brother was the killer but for lack of a better suspect they had decided Jason was best behind bars. I wanted to scold them for sitting around doing nothing instead of going out and actually finding out who the real killer was. Instead that job had fallen to me and had only dropped me in a heap of trouble of my own so far.

Jason looked very different from the carefree brother I used to have only a few weeks ago. It had only been three days since they had taken him away from Dawn's apartment but it taken its toll. Dark circles were apparent under his eyes from sleepless nights, his blonde hair was disheveled and his face was rough with stubble. His usual confidence had evaporated and he was slumped over on the simple cot inside the cell I felt my heart breaking at his desolate expression and heard Gran give a small gasp when she took in the sight of her only grandson. He looked up at the noise and I saw his face light up ever so slightly at the sight of us before it was replaced by shame, guilt and embarrassment.

"Jason…" I said softly, "how are you?"

"How do you think?" he answered me bitterly. I didn't need to read his mind to know that he was suffering.

"I'm sorry…" I started to say, trying to apologize for taking so long to visit him.

"Your sorry? Dawn's _dead_ and they think I killed her and all you can think to say is your sorry?" Jason almost shouted at me deflecting his anger and frustration at his current situation at me. His voice had gone cold but I could hear the heartbreak behind it. Although Dawn and Jason had always had a casual relationship it was clear that Jason harbored some strong feelings towards her.

Gran cut in with a stern voice, "Jason! Don't speak to your sister like that. She is trying to help you out of this mess and is underserving of your anger."

Her voice then softened, "are they treating you okay? I brought you some home cooking to keep your spirits up."

Jason's head that had been hung in shame at Grans chastisement whipped up at the promise of food. Gran passed the container through the bars into Jason's eager hands. He started eating his way through it almost immediately.

"I'm going to let you two sort out your differences while I give that Andy Bellefleur a piece of my mind about how he's been treating you. You look terrible!" Gran said before disappeared out into the office area before we had a chance to reply. I did not envy the telling off Andy was about to receive that was for sure.

"I'm sorry…" Jason echoed back to me after a few moments of silence and I smiled at him reassuringly.

"No it's fine. I would be frustrated as well if I was trapped in here. I want to let you know that I really am trying to help find out who did this to Dawn and Maudette."

"How? No offence but how are _you_ going to find a killer in Bon Temp?"

Jason could be really dense sometimes but I waited a second until I saw the understanding flare up in his eyes and an apprehensive look cross his face. He had never been fully comfortable around me because of my gift and I never talked about it knowing it made him, like most people, uncomfortable. I think he usually liked to pretend there was nothing wrong with me and I never gave him cause to think otherwise.

"I have to ask you Jason…about that night, I need to know what happened."

He looked a me wide eyed and I could feel the indignation bubbling to the surface, "like hell I'm gonna let you into my head. You're my sister, don't you trust me?" I could feel his mind closing up to me and I knew I needed him to allow me access to his memories. I wouldn't force myself into his memories. I felt horrible for having to ask to pry into my brother's head but I needed answers and this was the fastest way.

"I'm doing this for you Jason. I need to know what really happened and I might notice something you overlooked. I need you to trust me…"

"Shouldn't you be prying in other peoples heads? You know I didn't do it so you're wasting your time here!"

I felt my control over my anger snap. "You think I haven't been doing that already? I have been looking for the killer for the past two days with no results. I even went to a vampire bar to try and clear your name!"

"Why the hell would you go to vamp bar? Are you nuts?"

"Because my stupid ass brother doesn't know when to keep it in his pants and manages to have sex with the only two women in Bon Temps who have been with a vampire, hours before they were murdered!"

We both feel silent again and I felt my brother surprise at my sudden scolding of him. He looked down at the half eaten piece of baking in his hands and mumbled in a quiet voice, "no need to shout"

"That's the only way I know things will get through that thick skull of yours." I said lowering my voice. It actually felt nice to vent all the anger and frustration I had been feeling.

I watched as my brother considered what I was asking and just when I was thinking he would outright refuse he looked up at me.

"Okay, you can look in my head, but I'm telling you now that I didn't mean all the things I said. Please just remember that and don't judge me"

"Thank you Jason, for trusting me."

"So how do we do this? Where should I start?"

"Start with Dawn" I said softly, "think of when you last saw her – minus the sex please - and then just think of what happened up until you found me with her body…" I trailed off when my brother flinched. Then his face then resolved into one of concentration and he closed his eyes. I opened my mind to his and let myself be drawn into his memories.

_I was standing in Dawn's apartment, behind her door waiting for her to return from work. I watch eagerly as she walks through the door of her bedroom to discover the bed I had been tied too empty, the restraints broken. I lunged at her, pinning her to the bed playfully as she screams; first in fright and then in excitement when she recognized me. I kiss her forcefully and then begin to…_

I pull out of Jason's head with a start.

"Jason! Less details! Keep it PG please…" I yell at him trying to block the very explicit images of Dawn coming from my brothers mind. It was strange to see things in his perspective, they felt too real and I didn't want to experience anything like what he had been remembering as my brother.

"Sorry" he says awkwardly, turning red at the thought of what he had just shown me, "I got a bit caught up in the memory…"

"Maybe just tell me what happened…" I say, hoping that if he has to talk about that night it might prevent his imagination from running away with itself.

"Okay, well before we…errr…you know…I found some fang marks on her inner thigh and so I asked her about them yah know" skimming his memories he seemed to shout at her more than ask but I nodded along with him to keep him talking.

"Well she got all defensive and I we got into a fight about vampires and she kicked me out. I went home. End of story." Wow my brother really knew how to tell a story. There was clearly more to it than that so I let myself once again get sucked into my brothers memories of that night.

'_What the fuck are these' I say to Dawn when I see two old looking puncture marks on Dawn's inner thigh, 'are these bite marks?'_

'_So what if they are?' Dawn shoots back defensively before trying to continue what we had started. I pull back in disgust. _

'_Are you going out fucking vamp's now?'_

'_Yeah, so what? I wanted to give it a try."_

'_And you let the fanger bite you? What's wrong with you? Aren't human men good enough for you?'_

'_You know what Jason Stackhouse. Fuck you. He was the best sex I ever had and I don't regret letting him bite me'_

'_You told me I was the best you ever had' Dawn laughs in my face._

'_Oh you have nothing on this guy…he knew how to use his fingers…and mouth" she was provoking me and it was working._

'_Well maybe if he was the best you ever had you should go be his blood hore. I certainly don't want no vampire leftovers'_

_This had Dawn leaping off the bed and reaching into her purse, drawing a gun. She waved it in my face while screaming at me to get out. I grab up my clothes from the floor and hightailed my way out of there as she shouted obscenities after me._

'_BITCH!' I shout as the door is slammed in my face. I see the neighbor poke her head out the front door to take me in, wearing only my boxers and holding the rest of my clothes in my arms. I shoot her a glare before walking to my truck and driving home._

I skim through the rest of the night to see if I can notice something in Jason's memories that he disregarded. Jason ended up driving straight home and staying there for the rest of the night drinking himself into unconsciousness, angry and upset about being compared sexually to a vampire – and coming in second. He did drunkenly call Rene at some point in the night to complain about Dawn and tell him the whole story but Rene was quick to point out that if the bite marks bothered him that much than he obviously cared more about Dawn that he realized and if he was serious about wining her back he would have to suck it up and apologize. My brother thought it a stupid idea at the time but waking up the next day he decided to take his advice and so went to buy flowers and prepare an apology. He had then arrived at her house in time to hear me scream before running in to see her dead.

I pulled up my shields to block my brother's thoughts once I gleaned all I could from that night. His memories hadn't given me much I wouldn't have been able to figure out for myself and nothing seemed too strange. Jason had been kicked out of plenty of girls houses and I already knew Dawn had a gun for her own protection, not that it seemed to help her which had me thinking that it must be someone she knows well enough to let into her house and let her guard down around. That was the best lead I had so far.

"So what now?" Jason interrupts my thoughts, clearly awkward with what I might have seen.

"Now I find who is responsible and get you out of here" I said strongly not letting any of my trepidation at my task leak into my voice. I knew Jason needed something to hold onto while he was stuck in here and judging from the small smile on his face it must have worked.

I contemplated my next move, unsure how to proceed in catching a murderer. What had I gotten myself into?

_Next update soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N – Sorry I took a little longer than I first thought on this chapter. It just kept getting longer and I didn't know how to stop but hope you enjoy!_

_So I've had a few reviews about people missing Sookie's feistiness and wondering when she's going to starting fighting back. I just want to reassure that she won't let Eric walk all over for very much longer, and there will be glimpses of that in this chapter. The main reason Sookie has been so compliant so far is because I am trying to write her reactions realistically. Eric scares her to some degree. He is old and powerful and has shown her on more than one occasion that he is willing to use violence and threats to get what he wants. She has never had to deal with vampires before and is now suddenly in a situation that frightens her. In the book and show she had Bill who introduced her into the world of supernaturals so she had a chance to absorb it all before she met Eric. As their relationship develops she will begin to push his limits a bit more. I hope this gives you some insight into how I'm writing the character. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing, all characters belong to CH and HBO. I'm just playing…_

**Chapter 8**

I tried not to panic as I got out of my car and approached the front entrance to Fangtasia for the second time in two days. Even though it was still early, only just past 9pm, a large crowd had begun to form outside the building and I hesitated as I tried to decide whether I should just walk straight in or wait in line. Or maybe use the back door? Eric hadn't really told me anything before he had jumped out of my window, except to come to Fangtasia. Luckily Pam was on door duty again, dressed in another skintight and highly revealing spandex creation.

I had decided to dress in my own style for this meeting, wearing one of my nice patterned sundresses, not caring that I would stick out like a sore thumb. Tara's dress last time round had only left me feeling awkward and exposed and this time I needed something I felt comfortable in that didn't reveal so much skin. Heaven forbid I catch the attention of another possessive vampire!

I also wanted to be seen by Eric as a professional rather than some sexual object or valuable possession he could play around with. I had decided that this was the night I took back some control on my life and make the most of the situation I was in. I hoped Eric had been serious about being open for discussion about my contract – because I had a lot to say.

I approached Pam with more confidence than my previous encounter, knowing she would probably have some instructions for me from Eric. Her sharp gaze quickly zeroed in on me as I made my way across the parking making me straighten my back and pull on a mask of polite indifference. _I will not be intimidated by her tonight _I vowed to myself.

She took in my appearance like a cat eyeing up its prey, looking me over with renewed interest at my change in attire. I found it strange that I could hold such appeal for her when there were hundreds of fang-bangers around who were dressed far more provocatively and in many ways were far more attractive than I was be in my reserved floral sundress.

"My my, don't you just look mouthwatering tonight Sookie. I knew you would be back, you just couldn't say away could you?" Her fangs were out as she spoke which made it quite clear that floral sundresses were indeed appealing for her.

"You know why I'm here Pam" I say in an exasperated tone.

She huffs a little bit at my lack of playfulness. "Yes, yes. My master has summoned you and you came like a good little human." She smiled tauntingly but I refuse to be baited. She continued in a slightly more serious tone, "You made the right choice to accept his offer."

I scoffed at her, "What choice?" She smirked in response.

"Eric can be very persistent in getting what he wants when he finds something that interests him. You should be flattered he has focused his attentions on you."

"I don't want to be his interest. I don't want anything to do with him. He can focus his attentions elsewhere."

"Ahh, but that is precisely what makes you so very interesting Sookie, the very fact that you don't want his attention. You are most certainly something different…" She then starts studying me with closer attention like I'm under a microscope. Heck, she could probably see every pore on my face with her vampire vision.

"I should probably go inside" I motion to the door uncomfortable with her scrutiny and wanting to find Eric and get the whole contract business done.

"What's the rush?"

"Well isn't Eric expecting me?" My conversation had earned a few glares and curious looks from those first in line. I caught a few stray thoughts that were trying to guess at my relationship with Pam and Eric and why Pam was treating me so nicely. A few jealous minds pinned me as some sort of slut or self-important bitch that who was stupid enough to disrespect Eric by using his name instead of worshipping him as my 'master'. I wanted to gag at the thought of calling anyone my master and made a note to myself to bring up the issue with Eric.

"He can wait a bit longer…." Pam replied obviously wanting to avoid interacting with the desperate fang-bangers clamoring for her attention. Her phone begins to ring before I can protest and she pulls out a bright pink phone from seeming nowhere. I wondered where she had been keeping it, since her costume didn't exactly include pockets but decided that it probably wasn't anywhere decent.

She answered on the second ring. I couldn't hear the person on the other line but guessed that it must be Eric when she muttered a sullen 'yes master' and hung up.

"It appears he cannot wait a bit longer." She grumbles and I smile at her expression that looks similar to that of a scolded child. "You better run along and see him before he gets anymore impatient. He is in his office."

She lets me pass and I make my way through the bar quickly, getting a few curious glances at my less than gothic attire but I am soon slipping through the door near Eric's dais and into the hallway I had escaped down the other night. The door to Eric's office is closed and I took a couple of deep calming breaths before making my way towards it and raising my hand to knock.

"Come in." Eric's deep voice filtered through the door before I had a chance to actually bring my hand down onto the wood. The butterflies in my stomach increased at the sound of his voice but I kept my face impassive as I opened the door and made my way into his office. I took a moment to inspect the décor, since I hadn't really had the chance during my last visit. The room was quite big as offices went, the walls painted the same deep red colour as the bar but under better lighting they looked less tacky. Shelves lined the wall to my left holding assorted Fangtasia merchandise and a large leather sofa rested against the right-hand wall. Along the back wall was a large painting of a snow caped mountain range and I noticed a doorway in the right hand corner of the office.

A large desk dominated the middle of the room however, and it was there my attention was drawn. I had obviously been designed for Eric's large frame and did a good job at making him look imposing and powerful, not that he needed any help being either of those things. Eric himself was seated behind it in a large plush leather chair and was eyeing my dress with a strange expression on his face. I couldn't tell if he was amused by it or anything and I actually missed my telepathy. With most people, even if I wasn't intentionally reading their minds their feelings and intentions would bleed through to a certain degree. With Eric it was like going in blind. His mind was radio silence and it made be unbelievably nervous. I smoothed the fabric of my dress nervously as I made my way across the office to stop in the front of his oversized desk and returned his stare wondering if he ever wore anything other than black jeans and a black tank top. Maybe he had a whole wardrobe of exactly the same thing?

"Have you read and signed the contact?" he asked breaking me from my thoughts. He indicated I should take a seat in one of the two smaller leather seats that faced the desk, "Anything you wish to discuss?"

"I have a few changes." I said trying my best to sound professional and confident.

I sat in one of the guest chairs and as the leather settled around me I found my mind wander back to the dream I had had that morning. My eyes drifted to a bare section of wall and I blushed very slightly at the images my mind produced before I had a chance to lock down my imagination.

Eric noticed my blush and raised a blonde eyebrow at me, "Care to elaborate? I would love to know what 'changes' you would suggest that would make you turn such a delicious colour" he licks his lips and leans forward to rest his arms on the edge of his desk. I turn a shade darker under his gaze.

_Get a grip!_ I tell myself. I could not afford to be distracted by Eric and his flirting. He would eat me up and spit me out if I gave him half the chance. I remove the contact from my purse and pass it over to him. He read through the clauses I had marked in vamp speed his eyebrows raised slightly at the amount of changes I had added.

"You have been busy…" he sounded amused.

"Did you really think I would sign my life away without at least reading and making changes to the contract?"

He smiled, "Not at all. Please explain these changes and I will tell you if they are acceptable to me or not."

"That doesn't sound like much of a discussion"

"It's the best you're going to get." He impatiently indicated I should begin and I decided it would be best if I just jumped right in and voiced my biggest problems.

"Okay well first off, what is the deal with the whole part about me being your asset? And why do I need _your_ permission to leave the state?"

"I put you down as an asset because that is what you are. You are valuable and by claiming you as mine it is the best way I can protect you. You could easily become the target of other vampires because of your unique gift and smell. It is for these reasons I will not allow you to leave the state without my permission or without an escort for your own safety."

I could not believe what I was hearing. I felt my anger rise and gritted my teeth, digging my nails into the palms of my hands to try to dissipate some of my anger. It took me a few moments to calm myself enough until I was certain I could reply without yelling at him like a banshee.

"You do not own me Eric Northman. I agreed to be your employee not your _asset_." I hissed.

"You will be what ever I want you to be." he said with an intimidating stare but it would take more than a look to get me to back down.

"You already blackmailed me into working for you! What more could you want?!" My voice rose as my anger flared up once again.

He smirked as his voice became seductive, "I can think of many things I would want of you. Having you submit to me for a start…"

I felt my mouth drop open at his words, outraged.

"Don't you think of anything other than sex?" I ask him exasperated by his constant lewd remarks. "I can tell you right now that it is never going to happen. You would be the last person I would ever want to be with!"

"Are you quite finished?" he said in an infuriating tone that had me wanting to throttle him with his own hair. I remained silent in my chair refusing to be baited again by his condescending tone. It was bad enough that within two minutes of he walking into his office we had started fighting. I need to clear my head if I had a chance of negotiating any of the contract changes with Eric.

"Now before you started yelling at me I was going to explain what being my asset means. It is a way of claiming you as mine."

"But what does being yours mean?" I asked in a slightly calmer voice. I needed to know what I was getting myself into, even if I didn't like the sound of it.

"It is a vampire term that indicates you belong to me and no other vampire may lay claim on you unless I allow them. Essentially it means you are under my protection and if any other tries to take you from me or harm you in any way I am within my right to punish them accordingly." He sounded gleeful at the thought of dealing out punishment.

"I don't belong to anyone. Least of all you." I bite out heatedly.

He sighed in a strangely human action, "You are being difficult."

"Sorry if I don't like the idea of becoming your slave" I say sarcastically.

"You will be paid. This does not make you a slave. I mean to ensure you are well compensated for the services you provide. Any control I exert will be for your own good."

"Oh really? And I'm just supposed to let you run my life now?"

"Yes. That is exactly what I am suggesting. It will be much easier if you just co-operate"

I felt my stubbornness come out in full force. "Well you can forget it. I am not signing a contract that gives you that much control over me."

"Then perhaps we should get back to the discussion on hand and come to some mutual agreement that suits both our interests. You will find that I can be quite accommodating… "

"Oh I'm sure you can be - when it suits you."

"Precisely" he flashes a cocky grin.

"If I agree…to be yours" I choke the word out, "is it really necessary to have me supervised?"

"Yes. I protect what is mine."

I began to despair at my apparent lack of negotiating skills. My life was quickly moving outside of my grasp.

"There is one other option," Eric offered.

"Yes?" I jumped at the chance but my hopes quickly diminished at his next words.

"You can agree to take some of my blood."

Wow, I had not been expecting that. "Your….your _blood_?!"

"Yes" he grinned at my disgusted expression

"But why?"

"When a human ingests a vampire's blood the vampire who gives the blood is able to sense that particular human's emotions and will be able to track them. If you agree to have some of my blood I will have no need to keep tabs on you because I will be able to sense your location at all times."

I shook my head, not even wanting to think about the implications of taking Eric's blood. "No. No way."

"I will not force you to take it. But that is your only other option."

I sighed defeated, "Okay, fine. I agree to the supervision. But only for trips outside of Bon Temps. You will not spy on my in my home."

He smirked but dipped his head in agreement. "You will be allowed your freedom within Bon Temps."

"My freedom? How generous." I splutter in disbelief at what he thought of as freedom.

"Trust me, I have given you a lot of slack in this contract. The very fact I am negotiating with you at all…"

"Oh really! Please tell me how threatening my family and friends to get me to work for you constitutes as slack?"

He disappeared out of his chair in that instant, reappearing in front of my chair so quickly I jumped. He leaned down placing his hands on the arm resting on either side of me, caging me in as he spoke in a low and dangerous voice. "I would not need this contract to make you work for me Ms Stackhouse. I would not need to pay you or concede to your wishes. I could claim you as mine and no one would stop me. I would be within my right to take you from your home. You would be saying goodbye to your friends and family that you hold so dear."

I gulped at the sudden change in mood, looking up at him from my vulnerable position. "How can you think of treating people like that? Forcing them into servitude?"

"Oh you will find that many are quite willing. It always amazes me how human's long to be dominated."

"I am not one of them."

"I did not take you by force like I could have. I have allowed you to retain your life and remain in your home. What more could you want?"

"You could leave me alone."

"Now where would be the fun in that?"

I voiced my next request as Eric moved away from me to lean against the desk.

"I want atleast 24 hours warning on any on call work"

"No. You will need to come when summoned." Wow, some discussion…

"I am not a dog. You can't just click your finger and expect me to come running."

"That is exactly what I expect you to do. If I want you to work you will work."

"But I already have a job and I can't run off when at the drop of a hat during my shifts."

"Quit that job. I will be keeping you much busier and I am sure you will find the pay is significantly better."

"I can't do that. I like my job and Sam is a good friend."

"You like your job that involves delivering greasy food to inebriated customers?"

When he put it that way my job did kinda suck. The only reason I had kept at it so long was because Sam was such a great boss, understanding of my gift and never judging or getting angry at me. I was also someone he relied on and I didn't like the idea of letting him down, especially since I would be leaving him for a vampire boss. That would not go down well.

"Thought not" Eric took my silence as my answer, "fine you may keep your job with the shifter but you must tell him of your contract with me and any jobs I give you will become your priority. Understood?"

"Yes" I say after a few moments of deliberation, not entirely happy with the deal but realizing it was probably the best I would get if I wanted to keep my old life. I dreaded Sam's reaction when he found out.

"Anything else?"

"I want any human's we deal with to be handed over to the police." Eric's face went hard at this.

"No." he voice was unyielding.

"Yes." I wasn't going to back down from this one. "This is a deal breaker for me. What I hear will get a lot of people in trouble and I don't want people being killed or harmed because of me. Let them face human justice for their crimes."

"What makes you think your human laws will punish those who have wronged us? Wronged me?"

I could see the problem. Vampire hate crimes weren't exactly punished harshly by current human laws. Even killing a vampire didn't get you a murder charge, since most people just argued that they were already dead. But that didn't mean I was going to hand them over to vampires who would most likely kill them horribly.

He continued as if reading my mind, "We have ways of getting even with those that wrong us and not all of them involve death…"

"Couldn't you glamour them into handing themselves in and ensuring they never commit a crime again?" I didn't like suggesting altering people's minds but I also didn't like the idea of what Eric might constitute as punishment.

Eric narrowed his eyes at me but looked thoughtful. "If you can get them to confess to a human crime that can be convicted of I will agree to hand them over to the police, glamoured if necessary. However, if they have been discovered to have killed, drained, or attacked vampires I am within my right as Sheriff to punish them according to vampire laws."

I nod, knowing that was the best I was going to get from him. The rest of my concerns about the contract were quickly ironed out and Eric sent the changes to his lawyer to amend while I filled out the other standard employment forms, giving away my all my personal information with great reluctance.

When the amended contract came through and I looked over it again for any new loopholes or tricks that Eric might have slipped in, while he looked on amused.

"Don't you trust me?" he said it a wounded voice.

I scoffed at him, "Absolutely not."

"You will have to if this is going to work"

"Trust is earned. And you have a long way to go with that buddy"

"Buddy" he laughed at my choice in vocabulary. I ignored him and finished reading. Everything appeared to be in order but I hesitated before signing.

"Are you so sure this contract will protect me? I mean it's just a bit of paper and I don't want to end up drained and ditched." Sam's nightmare still lingered in my memory.

"I have already assured you that you have my protection. I take my business contracts seriously, even with humans and you are worth being kept safe. I will even make the claim official with the AVL"

"AVL?" I felt frustrated at my lack of vampire knowledge. I should have really done some research.

"American Vampire League, vampire government" he explained quickly, "If you are formalized as mine through them I will have their support and few vampires would want to go against them to take you. Although you will be seen as a prize to any who learns of your gifts" he looked pretty smug at having found me first but I was still trying to wrap my head around a vampire government, but thinking about it I had heard of it before through the vampire spokes person, Nan Flanagan.

"No one else has to learn of my gifts if I don't work for you. I could just disappear again into my small town."

"No, that is not an option for you anymore. You are mine."

"Possessive much?"

"Very. Now if that is all the questions you have please sign so we can move on. You have a full night ahead of you Ms Stackhouse."

I picked up the contract again and finally signed on the dotted line hoping it wouldn't turn out to be too much of a mistake. I folded away my copy of the signed contact as Eric filed away his own copy. He turned back to me.

"Give me your phone"

"What?"

"I need to put in mine and Pam's number so we will be able to get in contact with each other."

"Uhh, I don't have a phone…"

He looked a little surprised at my admission. "I thought these sorts of devices were popular among young people?"

"Yeah well I can't afford to have one. I just use the landline at home for all my calls. Not many people call me anyway." I felt embarrassed having to admit I was that poor.

"I will buy you one." He sat in front of his computer and started typing and clicking furiously around the screen.

"What! No, you don't need to do that. I can buy one with my new wages."

"No matter, I have already bought you one", he said looking back to me from the computer, "I will have my day man deliver it to you tomorrow."

"Already? You didn't have to…I will pay you back…"

"You will do no such thing. Consider it a perk of the job" he moved around the desk to stand in front of me. "Now it is time for you to meet the staff Ms Stackhouse. Come."

"Please, call me Sookie. Ms Stackhouse makes me feel so old"

"You could never be considered old when I am in the same room" I actually cracked a smile at that. It was so easy to forget he was atleast 40x my age.

"What do I call you? Mr Northman? Sir?"

"You may call me Eric. But I would not be upset if you were to call me _master_…"

"Eric it is." I said quickly as I followed him out the door.

o o o o

I was lead down the hallway to another room that was also painted red and was obviously meant for staff. The room was mostly empty except for the usual expected appliances and a table set up in the center, with a few uncomfortable chairs set up around it. I looked at Eric questioningly.

"You start work immediately. I need you to read all of the employee's I have on tonight and report back any problems you find with any of them."

I should have been expecting it but I suddenly felt extremely nervous and guilty at the thought of looking into someone's head without their permission. I didn't like the thought of narking on people due to their thoughts, especially since they would be in some sense my co-workers. He noticed my hesitation in replying and looked down at me,

"Will that be a problem?"

"I uhh…no." I said with a weak smile before sitting in the seat he indicated.

"I have prepared a few questions that I will need you to ask each employee. Pam will be leading them in one at a time for you to meet."

I nodded and he handed me a sheet of paper with the questions on them. They sounded standard, thing like; did they like working for vampires, what they thought of Eric, why they took the job, etc.

Pam walked in when I had finished reading the sheet, leading an unhealthily thin blonde woman behind her. I recognized her from the last time I had been at Fangtasia, serving drinks and I remembered thinking how she had been the embodiment of a 'fang-banger'. She proved this when she saw Eric and called him 'master' in a sugary voice, trying her best to look appealing in her too short skirt and her too tight top. Eric ignored her attempts at flirting and ordered her to sit in the chair opposite mine so we were facing each other across the table. Up close I could see the numerous bite marks on her neck and the copious amounts of makeup she wore. I was sure that without it she would actually look younger and much healthier.

Eric turned to me, "This is Ginger, our most…loyal employee"

He then turned to Ginger, "Ginger this is Sookie, she needs to ask you a few questions and you will answer them like a good little girl."

"Anything for you master", I wanted to gag at her response. How could she love being treated like this?

I looked at her and smiled in a friendly manner before reaching across the table for her hand. She pulled sharply away from me her voice going sharp, "don't touch me."

I look to Eric, "Touching helps me get a better read"

"Ginger you will allow Sookie to touch you while she asks her questions" he uses his no nonsense tone and I see Ginger tremor a little. I feel sorry for her but take her hand anyway and focus on the questions. Looking into her mind I feel a little strange, everything she thinks is a little foggy and sometimes her memories and thoughts came to me disjointed. I say as much to Eric when Ginger is lead away.

"She had been glamoured one to many times. If done to often it erodes the human mind."

"And you're okay with that? Turning her into a mindless zombie?"

"She chose this way of life and has an unfortunate habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time." I shake my head at his casual dismissal of what was someone's life and felt unbelievably very glad of my unusual resistance to glamour.

o o o o

The rest of the employee's were brought in for me to question over the next half an hour. Many very confused as to why I reached out for their hands before asking them the questions and a couple kicked up a fuss but were quickly cowed by a glare from Pam or Eric. I yawned as the last person was lead away by Pam and looked at the clock to see that it was nearing midnight. Pam moved back into the room,

"Well? Please tell me their was a point to all that" she drawled as Eric looked at me expectantly.

"I think you will be happy to know that most of your employee's are trustworthy and like their jobs." I was glad I hadn't picked up on anything to serious because turning them in to Eric would have made me feel terrible and I was also glad that everyone seemed to think Eric was a good boss.

"Most?" Pam asked. I nodded but paused I looking at Eric pointedly,

"will you respect our agreement?" Pam looked confused but Eric nodded.

"One of the waitresses I interviewed, Tanya I think, has been stealing from customers when they are too drunk to notice and she has also been skimming a little money off the top of each order she gets."

"Pam, bring her to me" Eric command cutting off my report. Pam speed from the room and I hoped I hadn't signed a person's death warrant. I sat in silence worrying until Pam returned tugging a struggling Tanya behind her. It appeared she had been glamoured to remain quiet but her eye shone with fear.

Eric approached her and Pam released her glamour, giving back Tanya her vocal cords, which she used to full capacity releasing a scream and trying to run before Eric grabbed her, clapping a hand over her mouth. He looked over at Pam looking exasperated.

She stared back defiantly, "What? Am I not allowed to have a bit of fun?"

Tanya continued to struggle in Eric's arms and he leaned in to whisper in her ear

"I would stop struggling and remain silent if I was you" Eric said in a low tone, not sounding angry but definitely annoyed. He captured her gaze with his own and she slackened under his influence her eyes going glassy. Eric removed his hands wiping the one that had covered her mouth on his jeans.

"Now Tanya, I have heard that you have been stealing from me and my customers. Is this true?"

"Yes." Tanya answered simply and I saw Eric's jaw clench slightly.

"That was not a very smart thing to do Tanya. How did you think you would get away with this?"

"I…I'm sorry…" she trembled a bit as Eric let his glamour slip a little so she could fully realize the situation she was in.

"Are you now? How sorry are you?"

"I will do anything, please….please don't hurt me…" she had started to cry and I felt her fear consuming me.

"Anything you say?" He looked dangerous. "Very well, you will repay every cent you took from me with your blood"

"Eric!" I jumped out of my seat horrified, but before I could take a step Pam blocked my way. Eric turned to me.

"Sookie. Do not interrupt me."

"But-" he shot me a glare that had me backing down. I sat back down feeling absolutely out of my depth.

He look back at Tanya, "You will be providing me with some of your blood each week, which I will sell to reclaim the money you took from my bar."

She looked a little shocked at the request but nodded her agreement looking like she was ready to pass out.

Eric then reclaimed her mind and continued speaking "I will expect you to report to Fangtasia each week to donate but you are no longer working for me and I do not want you inside my bar unless it is to give me your blood. Is this clear?"

"Yes" she said in a dull tone and Eric passed her over to Pam with the instruction to escort her from the building.

"So can I go home yet?" I asked hopefully, standing up again.

"Not yet. I need you to scan the bar for anymore problems." I sigh but indicate he should lead the way. We move into the hall and I can hear the pulse of the music radiating from the bar. The thought of going into that noise and reading minds gives me a headache and I wonder how Eric stands the noise each night while he sits on his throne.

Before we make in to the door back to the bar Eric stops me with tug on my arm and turning to face me.

"Sookie, what you did back there was completely unacceptable. You **do not** question me while I am passing out judgment" he sounded pissed but I defended my actions.

"I couldn't just sit there while you scare her half to death. I though you were going to kill her!"

"That's not for you to concern yourself with. You have to trust that I will judge and punish fairly."

"Of course it's my concern! I am the one supplying the information that gets them in trouble!"

"When we work in the company of other vampire's you will not be allowed to have such outbursts. I cannot have you challenging me and I will be forced to punish you. Do you understand?" Oh crud that sounded serious. He had moved closer to me and was looming over me in his familiar intimating pose and I felt jolt of fear at being in the same position Tanya had been moments earlier.

"Do you understand Sookie?" he repeated again. I nodded; worried my voice might come out like a squeak if I attempted to use it.

"You will answer when I speak to you."

I gritted my teeth in sudden annoyance at his tone but answered sullenly, "Yes Eric. I will not challenge you in public." I make sure to emphasize that my act of obedience will only stretch so far.

"But you wish to challenge me in private?" he smirks and leans in until we are only inches apart, "I look forward to it"

I blushed at the implication of his words but before I could protest he turns away from me moving towards the bar, leaving me to follow in his footsteps.

_I hope this story is still enjoyable for you guys. Sometimes I get a little lost in the little details and I begin to worry whether I'm telling the story right. _

_Thanks for all your support!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N – Sorry for the prolonged absence. Life interfered and writing was unfortunately not a priority…_

_I prefer to take the time to make chapters as good as possible instead of publishing them before they are ready. Quality not quantity. Hope you can bear with me! But without further rambling here's chapter 9 (Bill makes an appearance…) Enjoy._

_A huge thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far on this story (just reached 100!) I really appreciate everyone I get!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to CH and HBO. I'm just playing…_

_**Chapter 9**_

The next few days past without much excitement, which I was infinitely glad for. One night at Fangtasia had completely exhausted me and had left me with a splitting headache from opening my mind up to the alcohol soaked minds of those around me. I hadn't managed to get home until well after 2am, having had to spend an hour in the bar sitting in Eric's private booth with him while I scanned the crowd looking for trouble. The only perk of the job so far seemed to be the unlimited free drinks I was allowed while I worked but I stuck to water, learning my lesson the first time that alcohol and vampires didn't mix well. I didn't trust Eric enough to not to manipulate me further if I got drunk.

During my 'scan' I managed to find two underage girls within the first 10 minutes, looking for the cheap thrill and instead finding themselves confronted and removed from the bar by a very intimidating Pam. I also picked up the thoughts of a member of the anti-vampire church 'Fellowship of the Sun'. He was the new recruit sent to prove himself to the cause by doing recon on the vampires in the area. Luckily Eric stuck to our agreement regarding human punishment and had sent the man away with only a bit of glamour to change his memories of the night and prevent him from ever returning. I was sure that if I hadn't been present things might have gone down a bit differently.

Eric had also taken the time to fill me in more on the supernatural world and what existed besides vampires. I spent most of the drive home in shock and disbelief at what I had learnt. Apparently creatures that had only existed in fairytales were suddenly real and had been living next to humans for centuries. Werewolves, shape-shifters, witches, faeries, even demons! I really shouldn't have been so surprised, since vampires already existed and I was not exactly human myself. I should have expected more strange things to be out there in the world, I just didn't realize how many. Eric had even told me that I knew a shifter back in Bon Temps, someone I hung about a lot and worked in close proximity too. A certain someone called Sam Merlotte.

He had smirked in amusement at my shocked expression. I couldn't believe that Eric thought Sam was a shape shifter and told him as much but his smirk had just widened.

"Surely you can tell he's different?" he looked curious at what my reply would be.

"How are you so sure he is?" I countered.

"I keep tabs on all the supernatural beings that reside within my area, and you came in that first night smelling of shifter. It didn't take much investigation to discover he was your boss" he shrugged like his complete invasion of my life was no big deal.

It crossed my mind that Eric could have been lying to mess with me but he seemed like the type of person to know these things and even with all his manipulation he hadn't lied to me yet (that I knew of). At my next shift I had found myself watching Sam for any strange behavior, trying to prove to myself that Eric had lied but the more I focused on him the more it seemed apparent that his mind felt slightly different to everyone else's. He…felt different. Slightly harder to read, his thoughts coming through more as feelings and impulses, but other than that he seemed just like the same old Sam and after my initial snoop I stopped listening, feeling guilty at invading my bosses privacy for no real reason.

I hadn't even gotten around to telling Sam about my contract with Eric, never finding the right time to bring it up. He had stopped confronting me about my trip to Fangtasia and I was dreading the inevitable argument my news would spark.

The phone Eric promised me had turned up the following day, already programmed with his and Pam's numbers. It must have been unbelievably expensive and had so many features that I didn't even know how to use. I had never bothered getting a phone of my own as it was just an added expense and I was usually at home if I wasn't at work so I was easy to get a hold of.

The peacefulness didn't last long once I received a call from Eric on my new phone the day after. The sound of the ringtone had surprised me and I had picked it up fumbling at the touch screen before I managed to tap the right symbol.

"Hello?" I said tentatively to the screen, not quite sure where I should aim my mouth or how loud I would need to speak. Give me a phone shaped phone any day.

"Sookie" Eric's voice purred through the phone, still managing to sound smooth and husky through the small phones speakers, "how do you like the new phone?"

"I don't know. It's…too fancy." I heard a chuckle through the phone, "Eric I don't need something so expensive in my pocket, I'm scared to touch it uncase it breaks. It's all made of glass…"

"These phones are highly durable, I have tested them extensively and they withstand a lot before breaking."

"I would be more comfortable with a simpler model, and I'll pay you back."

"No. I already made this clear last night, it is necessary for your work with me so just consider it a perk of the job." I sighed but gave up knowing that until one of us caved in we would just go round in circles.

"So what did you call for?"

"I wanted to make sure you had gotten your phone and that I was able to get in touch with you. I also want to remind you that you must tell your boss at that…shack about our contract."

"What makes you think I haven't already?" I snapped back at him annoyed by his impatience.

"Have you?" I could hear the amusement in his tone.

"….not yet" I admitted after a long pause, "but it's only been two days!"

"Yes , more than enough time. I advise you to tell him before I get impatient and tell him myself."

"No! I'll do it today! I have a shift this afternoon" I tell him hastily admitting defeat over the issue, knowing the longer I put it off the harder it will become.

"Good girl." He replied, disconnecting the call before I could muster a comeback to his condescending tone.

Not even a goodbye I thought sourly as I hung up on my side and got ready for work trying to think of a way to explain my situation to Sam.

o o o o

I walked into work that afternoon to find Tara standing behind the bar. The shock of seeing her again froze me for half a second before I ran across the floor and hugged her tightly. I hadn't realized how much I had missed her and felt bad at not having called her since our unfortunate night out.

"Bitch what are you doing? You nearly made me spill my drink" she said with her usual attitude firmly in place.

"Drinking on the job? What would Sam say?" I teased her as I pulled away glad that she seemed to be back to her normal self.

"I'm the bartender. Its my job to drink" she took a big sip of what ever was in her glass.

"I think it's your job to serve people drinks. Not stand around drinking drinks…"

"pahh, well I need to be atleast a little drunk before I have to deal with…people."

I laugh before letting my tone slip into concern, "How are you Tara?"

"I'm fine." I raised my eyebrows at her letting her know I wasn't believing that for a second.

"Don't look at me like that!" she said as I stared her down until her tough façade broke. "Okay fine. Yeah I was a bit freaked out that night. I admit that! But only cause the bloodsuckers caught me by surprise, which is never going to happen again. I'm prepared now." She then pulled out a can of silver spray that had become popular as a defense against vampires. It was supposed to be like a vampire equivalent to pepper spray. I nodded along with her even though I doubted a little can of spray would incapacitate a vampire like Eric for any length of time, especially since most would be fast enough to just avoid the spray.

I dreaded what her reaction would be to my new job. Once I told Sam it would only be a matter of time before she found out and then the rest of the staff after that. I could already imagine the many different ways Tara would tell me I was crazy and the suspicious looks I would receive around town once the news spread. I felt my palms go sweaty at the thought of being branded more of a freak than the town already thought and I was. Working for a vampire would not go down well with people who still regarded them as horror movie villain's. Granted Eric could be scary, but in many ways he seemed like any other ruthless business man.

Sam walked out from the back at that moment and Tara quickly downed her glass quickly before shoving it out of sight. He greeted us both while preparing things behind the bar for the afternoon and evening shift. I decided that I needed to tell him now or I wouldn't do it.

"Hey Sam, could I talk to you out back for a moment? Before I start my shift, it's important…" I asked him while nervously tugging on the end of my ponytail. He looked at me concern written plainly on his face.

"Sure thing Sook, anything you need" I followed him to the back as Tara watched from the bar looking confused and suspicious.

I waited until we were both safely inside Sam's office with the door closed before I started to speak.

"You probably won't like what I have to say but I want to ask if you can refrain from yelling at me until I tell you the whole story."

He looked at me a little taken aback, his thoughts were a mix of worry and protectiveness for me.

"What is it Sook? You know you can tell me anything." I sighed, knowing that once he heard what I had to say he wouldn't be so calm. I needed to convince him that I wanted the job if I had any hope of getting him to accept that I was working with vampires.

"I wanted to tell you that I recently got another job. It pays well, but the hours are a bit unusual so I might have to cut back my shifts here."

"Another job? I thought maybe you were in some kind of trouble!" he looked profoundly relieved, "You don't have to worry about me yelling about that. I understand that I can't pay the best wage and I know you need the extra cash-" I cut him off before I completely lost me nerve.

"A job working for vampires…" I quickly added, counting down the moments in my head as my words sunk in and his expression morphed into one of shock.

"You're working for vampires?" he asked wondering if he had misheard me.

"You didn't mishear, I'm working for a vampire called Eric Northman"

"WHAT THE FUCK SOOKIE? ERIC NORTHMAN?" I cringed away at his sudden change in volume. I had never seen Sam look this pissed and it scared me just a little bit.

"I guess you've heard of him…" I squeaked out.

"Heard of him? Sookie he is trouble! You have to stay away from him! Did he force you into this?"

"N-no. I willingly sighed a contract to work for him" I tried to put as much conviction into my voice to prevent Sam from exploding again. His expression had become one of hurt and disbelief. "And you promised not to yell at me!" I added.

"That was before I learnt you were working for Eric _Fucking_ Northman. How did this happen?" he asked but before I got a chance to explain any of it the office door slammed open and Tara stormed in looking pissed and extremely dangerous. There was no doubt that she had been eavesdropping.

"Tara…?" I trailed off when she looked at me, like she was about to breath fire.

"Are you fucking serious? Working for a fanger like that? You do remember this is the same vampire who held you against a wall and threatened to kill me?" her voice was full of venom.

Sam looked shocked whipping his head from Tara to look at me, "You told me nothing happened that night! You told me everything was fine!"

"Sam-" I went to try and explain until Tara butted in again,

"I suppose she also forgot to mention how he discovered what she can do and was ready to lock her in a closet. We could both he imprisoned or dead by now if it wasn't for the police raid on the bar."

"Police raid?" Sam now just sounded confused and sat down as Tara turned on me again. I shrunk under her gaze.

"When were you going to tell me any of this?" she demanded.

"I uhh-"

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes, eventually! I just knew you would react like this."

"React like what? A concerned friend? I'm only trying to prevent you from getting yourself killed."

"I can look after myself Tara! We aren't children anymore. I can fight my own battles and Eric has promised to keep me safe as part of our contract agreement."

"Oh and you trust him do you? More than me? You honestly think he cares what happens to you?"

"Yes" I say, surprising myself more than anyone else in the room. Even with all the threats and intimidation I felt like I could trust Eric's word. If he promised my safety I would be safe – except perhaps from him.

"You know what, fine. You do what ever you want, just don't drag me into what ever mess you find yourself in." With that she stormed from the room again.

"Tara, please wait!" I called after her but she ignored me so I let her leave, feeling like a hole had been punched in my heart. We had fought, but never like this. Maybe with time I could bridge the gap that had just been formed but at this point I wasn't so sure.

I took a seat facing Sam, feeling suddenly exhausted. Sam ran his hands through his hair in a familiar agitated gesture before he looked at me again. I braced myself knowing there was more to be said.

"I can't believe you would be that fucking stupid Sookie! Signing a contract with _him_. Don't you see that you just signed your life away! You are just a meal to him; a pretty blonde girl he can fuck, feed and discard."

I reeled back from Sam's words. They stung, even if his venom was directed towards Eric. They felt like a personal blow to me.

"Then why bother with a contract?" I shoot back.

"You think a piece of paper will save you when he decides he wants to take a bite? Trust me Sookie, I know more about vampire's than you do. They are not the type to play nice with humans."

"How do you know this for sure? Have you even met a vampire and talked to them?"

"I don't need to talk with them to know they are evil"

"Are you sure this isn't about you being a shifter?" I hurled back at him in anger, almost expecting him to look confused at the word.

Instead he froze, his mouth open, the words he had been about to speak drying on his tongue as he processed what I said.

_How in the hell did she know…fuck, shit she's gonna freak…act dumb merlotte…_

"What….?" He said in mock confusion but I crossed my arms suddenly pissed and felling betrayed in my own way.

"Don't play dumb. I know your secret, Eric told me and you just confirmed it" I said tapping on my head, feeling a small spark of satisfaction at catching him out.

"Wha-why the fuck would he say that?"

"Language!" I chastised sick of hearing everyone swearing at me, "that's not the point Sam. Don't make this about him. I can't believe you didn't tell me! After all these years we have worked together you have always known my secret and not once didn't you think to tell me yours? You know how much better I would have felt not being the only one who was different?"

"You don't understand-"

"I would have understood. Better than anyone else in this town!"

"I wanted to tell you Sookie! I almost did so many times, but it's not the same. You know that!"

"I don't think that I do", I said a little snootily.

"Well everyone has always known about your 'gift'. People accept you like that because that is what you have always been to them. But with me, if they found out I turned into a dog-"

"You turn into a dog?!" I interrupted suddenly feeling overwhelmingly curious.

"Sometimes… its my usual form. You know the dog that hangs round Merlottes sometimes?"

"What?! That's you? But I let you lick my face….I rubbed your stomach!"

"No! That wouldn't have been me! There is an actual dog! I just used it as my template."

"Template?"

"I need to actually see an animal to be able to transform into a copy of them."

"Wow…" I breathed in wonder, "so you can transform into anything? Any animal?"

"I guess" he actually sounded kind of excited, "I have always wanted to become a tiger…" he said wistfully.

"Would….would I be able to see you…?" I trailed off realising that what I was asking was probably not an appropriate thing to ask of your boss. Instead a big smile broke out on his face, he looked thrilled.

"You want to see me transform?"

I hesitated, "I uhh..." Sam took that as a yes.

"Make sure the door is secured. I don't need anyone else finding out about this…" I stood up and moved to the door, checking out in the hallway to make sure there was no-one lurking outside before shutting it and dragging a chair in front. I turned back to Sam who had managed to shed his shirt and was working on his pants.

"What are you doing?" I asked, quickly averting my eye's from his nicely toned torso to look at the floor. I blushed at my observation and realized my mistake at asking Sam to transform for me.

"I can't change when I'm clothed…" he said, suddenly looking a bit awkward as if remembering he was my boss and the fact he was almost completely naked.

A knock at the door thankfully disrupted our awkward moment as Arlene's voice came through the door.

"Sam? You in there? I need to put my things away and get my apron" Sam's eye's bugged out a bit as he quickly retrieved his shirt from off the floor.

"Just a second…" he shouted out before looking at me, "well that's probably a sign we should get to work."

"I still have a job?" I asked tentatively not sure where out earlier argument had left us.

"Of course you still have a job!"

"I just thought….with everything earlier that-"

"I could never do that to you Sookie! I'm…I'm sorry I yelled at you, I just worry for you. I know you don't really have much choice but please be careful around them. Hanging around vampire's only brings trouble."

I breathed out a small sigh of relief glad that Sam had accepted my new job to some degree. I removed the chair from the door and opened it to find Alrene looking suspicious on the other side, wondering what me and Sam had been doing that constituted a closed door.

o o o o

The beginning of my shift was strained and awkward between me and Tara, with her actively ignoring me except to provide drinks for my customer's. I was glad that Sam and me had come to a sort of small understanding because I didn't think I could have stood both of them ignoring me.

It was around 9pm when we noticed the new customer enter Merlotte's. He was of average build, pale with dark hair and most definitely a vampire. His glowing skin was a dead give away but he also had something in the way he moved that as too fluid to be all human. He was wearing a simple pair of dark brown trousers and a black button up shirt. We all watched as he moved into my section and sat down in one of the booths looking towards me expectantly.

I turned to face Sam again. "It seems we have our first vampire customer!" Despite all my recent experiences with vampires it excited me a little to see one actually in Bon Temps, and I was the type not to judge all vampire's based on what I had been subjected to.

"Not a friend of yours by any chance?" Sam asked, a small amount of bitterness lacing his tone as he glared distrustfully at the vampire.

"No, never seen him before in my life and I think you try and act a little nicer towards your customer's" I was a little annoyed at Sam's tone, especially after our earlier talk, but I put on my best Sookie smile and made my way over to greet the strange vampire as if any other customer. Maybe Eric had sent him but until I knew otherwise I was playing ignorant.

"Hi there, I'm Sookie and I will be your waitress for tonight. What can I get you?"

He continued to stare at me intently for a few moments longer, studying me in a way that had me starting to feel a little uncomfortable. He leaned forward in his seat and I noticed his nostril's flare, ever so slightly. My smile got a bit strained as I waited patiently for him to reply.

"Do you have any of those Trueblood's" he asked politely in a southern accent hat sounded a tad forced. His question had a few heads in the immediate vicinity turn in our direction as they put the pieces together.

"No sorry. Sam got a few boxes when you guys first came out but they went bad. You are our first vampire customer in Bon Temps"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Well, you are quite pale and that is enough to make you stick out like a sore thumb in these parts, but I think you ordering TrueBlood was a dead give away"

He smiled at my words and I realized that he was actually quite attractive. Not a smoldering, sex-god, Eric attractiveness, but more of a brooding intense mysterious kind of attractiveness. He had a straight nose and low eyebrows that contributed to the brooding look as he watched me with brown, serious looking eyes that spoke of age beyond his physical appearance. His hair was slightly curly and fell over his forehead a bit. He was also sporting a pair of sideburns that gave me a hint to when he might have been turned. He looked like the perfect southern gentleman. Someone my grandmother would swoon over me meeting and I could see the appeal expect for the fact that everything about him felt a little fake. I had spend enough time hiding my true self from people to notice when another did it.

"I will have a red wine instead then, so I have an excuse to stay" he smiled at me endearingly and I smiled warily back quickly moving off to get his order. I didn't want to encourage his attention.

Sam hadn't moved from his spot by the bar and had been watching my whole encounter with the vampire through narrowed eyes. He pounced on me the moment I returned.

"What did the vamp want? Was it about your contract?" Sam asked

"He just wanted a trueblood. It had nothing to do with that, I think he's just new in town."

"You told him we do sell that stuff here right?"

"Yeah, he ordered so red wine instead."

Tara came over and looked over Sam's shoulder, ignoring my presence entirely, "what does the vamper want?"

"A red wine."

"What does he and with red wine? Not like he can drink it"

"He's a customer and he wants a red wine so maybe you could do your job and pour him one…" I said but Tara just continued to glare at the vampire and ignore me. I looked to Sam pleadingly.

"Tara, pour the wine." Sam said after a few moments of deliberation, "but make sure it's the cheap shit."

Tara grumbled but poured a glass, placing it on the bar surface with a bit more force than necessary causing some of the wine to slosh out of the glass. I whisk it away quickly before she could find some silver to lace it with, returning to set down the drink on the vampires table.

"So I am your first?" he asked me before I could walk away.

"First vampire" he added at my confused expression.

I paused for a second wondering if I should tell him about Eric. He was sheriff…but then that would lead to questions I wouldn't want to answer. "Oh, well no. But you are certainly the most polite one I've meet!"

"I've had many years to practice" he said smoothly.

"Anything else I can getcha?" I asked out of habit before leaving his table.

"You have given me everything I could want…Sookie"

Well that was a little…creepy I thought as I moved away to make my rounds on the rest of my tables, refilling drinks and dodging the questions everyone had about the mysterious vampire. What was his name. Where he was from. How old he was. I cringed knowing the vampire could probably hear it all and tried to keep my answers vague which wasn't hard to do since I didn't know anything about him.

o o o o

I returned to his table later that night to check on him like any other customer. I was determined to make Sam realize that I would treat vampires like anyone else and then maybe my manner's would wear of on him. He hadn't stopped glaring at him the whole time he had been seated.

"I have a feeling I am not welcome here" he said when I reached his table.

"Nonsense. You are all anyone's going to talk about for days."

"I am not deaf. I can hear them accusing me of some murders. And your boss hasn't stopped glaring at me since I entered this establishment."

"I'm sorry we aren't more welcoming but this is probably the warmest welcome you can expect. Everyone's a little tense over some murder's that happened in town recently. Two women have been killed for associating with vampire's" I small involuntary shuddered went though me at the memories of finding Dawn's body.

Bill noticed this and seemed concerned, a strange expression for a vampire. "Are you sure you should be speaking to me then?"

"Well you're a customer and I am your waitress. It's my job to talk to you"

"I understand but I do not wish to cause problems for you or your boss. I think I should leave"

"It's no problem" I said, knowing the feeling of being regarded with suspicion and hostility.

The vampire stood up from the booth and placed a coupe of bills on the table, more than enough to cover the glass of wine, leaving a large tip for me.

"It was nice to met you Sookie" he said softly before heading for the door, his departure watched by my the entire bar. It felt like everyone breathed a sign of relief once he walked through he door but for me it signified the removal of my only peace within the bar.

He had actually seemed pretty okay as vampires went. A little false at times, but pleasant enough compared to Eric and Pam. It had been nice talking to relish in the silence of his mind. Now he was gone the thoughts crashed in around me again.

_A vampire in bon temps? What's the neighbourhood coming too?_

_She got a death wish talking with them folk, can't she see they're dangerous?_

_I should ban vamps from the bar…_

I found myself becoming overwhelmed at the invading thoughts of others so quickly made my way out back. I needed to get out of there and breathe a little. The small mindedness of those around me never ceased to surprise me and make me want to shout.

"I'm taking my break" I shouted at Sam passing the bar to go out back.

Walking out the back entrance I leaned against the brick wall, breathing in the cool evening year and closing my eye's to try and focus on building up my shields again. I felt a blank spot as I built my walls and quickly opened my eyes to see the vampire standing a few meter's away from me.

I jumped a little at his sudden appearance, "You frightened me"

"I apologize" he replied courteously but I felt slightly uneasy at the fact I was alone with a vampire I had only just met an hour minutes earlier.

"Maybe next time step on a twig or something" I joked trying to ease the tension I was feeling.

"I confess I was waiting for you to finish your shift so that I could properly introduce myself. I am Bill Compton." He even did a sort of bow.

"Compton? Were you at all related to the old Jesse Compton?"

"Yes he was a direct descendant of mine in fact. I was recently informed that he had past away and I have come to claim the house and restore my old ancestral home." I smiled distantly and I had a feeling he was telling the truth about who he was. It seemed so surreal to met an ancestor of the old Jesse Comptom who I had occasional met through the years.

"That's great, it would be nice to see the house restored again"

"You know of the house?"

"Yeah I liv…." I trailed off at the last second realizing that it might not be a good idea to tell someone who was still just a stranger that I was going to be living so close to him, "everyone in the town knows that place. It's a piece of history!"

He nodded not seeming to notice my pause, "yes I wish to restore it to it's former glory once I have settled in."

"Maybe I'll visit" I said without think before realizing I who I was talking to.

"I would look forward to your company" he said in all seriousness and I felt myself blush a little despite myself.

"Oh…Well I should be getting back. Just needed a breather" I stumbled over the words suddenly having the desperate urge to avoid Bill.

"Will you be working tomorrow?" he asked before I could leave.

"…yes" I replied reluctantly.

"I will see you tomorrow then"

"But we won't have anything for you to drink."

"I would not come for sustenance."

"Oh" I said again, maybe he was just lonely?

"Well, goodnight Bill"

"Goodnight Sookie" he replied with another small bow.

I left him there, standing in the darkness, as I turned back to return through the back door of Merlotte's, feeling his eyes on my back.

_So what did you think of my take on Bill? He will be drastically different from the show; less sappy and hopefully more likable. Yes, you heard me right! He's just going be another vampire, suck doing the bidding for those more powerful than him and trying to make the best of it!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N – Sorry! Sorry! Sorry for the prolonged absence! It was never my intention to take this long to update but I hope to not keep you waiting so long in the future! Thank you to everyone who has followed and review my story so far __ I get a warm feeling inside every time I get a notification about my story!_

_I have been busy going back through the previous chapters, cleaning them up a bit (I'm amazed at the amount of spelling mistakes I missed). I have also taken the time to try and plan/write further ahead in the story so hopefully the next chapters won't be so long in coming *__crossing fingers*_

_Without further rambles – here you go!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to CH and HBO. I'm just playing…_

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

True to his word, Bill returned the following night, and every other night that week. Sam had grudgingly put in an order for a couple of packs of TrueBlood at my insistence, convincing him that Bill might actually spend more money if he could actually drink the stuff he was being served. He had continued to order a glass of red wine each night and each night it sat in front of him untouched as he watched me work. I had agreed to pick up the slack following Dawn's death until Sam could find a suitable waitress replacement, which gave me plenty of time to notice his unwavering attention on me night after night. I chalked it down to me being the only one who actual treated him like a person and made any proper effort to converse with him. Everyone else still kept a close eye on him as they ate their own meals, still unsure what to make of a vampire in their midst.

I had told Gran of Bill the day after he first had come into Merlotte's and she had lit up when I had described his old-fashioned appearance and family name.

"Oh my Sookie, do you think he fought in the war?" she asked and I didn't need to ask which war she was referring to. Gran belonged to the Descendants of the Glorious dead – a group that liked to share stories about the war. If Bill had actually fought in the American Civil War than it would be like Christmas had come early.

"I don't know Gran, maybe…?"

"Do you think you could ask him…next time he comes into the bar?" she asked bubbling over with excitement. "Imagine the stories he could tell us…We could have a special event and everything!"

I had promised to ask him after he had settled in a bit more and hoping that it wouldn't be too personal a thing to ask. I still didn't know Bill very well and although he had been nothing but open and friendly I didn't want to come off rude.

I also had a sinking feeling that I would have to tell Eric about Bill. I had held off so far not wanting to cause trouble Bill who for the most part didn't seem to be doing anything other than trying to mainstream – as he put it. Maybe he was just here to restore his old home and live out some of his life in relative quiet, away from the hungry attentions of city folk.

But surely Eric would know? He had made it clear to me that he was the sheriff, which meant he was aware of all the vampires that resided within his area. Surely he would know Bill existed and was living as my neighbor? Unless Bill had not been sent by Eric to 'watch me', but I had a feeling Eric would have been more subtle.

I had these thoughts on my mind as I approached Bills table for the third night in a row with a genuine smile on my face. Entering his bubble of mental silence I let my shields drop and my mind relax while asking him for his order, even though I was pretty certain of the reply.

"How's the settling in going Bill?" I asked after he had ordered his usual glass of wine. I was stalling to allow myself a bit of peace from the thoughts of other patrons.

Bill answered with a polite smile, "I feel as though I have come home. Bon Temps has flourished since I was last here. I am very glad to be back."

"If you don't mind my asking, when were you last here?"

"I lived here with my family during the 1850s before I was called away to war"

My Gran would be thrilled I thought, ready to ask him if he would be interested talking about him experiences in the war. Before I could get the question out heard a large crash and looking around I noticed that Jane Bodehouse had managed to knock over her half empty beer glass and was looking down at the shatter glass in a sort of dazed confusion. I quickly excused myself from Bill and made my way over to Jane's side to ensure she didn't step or fall in the glass.

"I think that's enough for you tonight Ms Bodehouse. I'll call your son to pick you up" I told her and received a vague noise of protest from her.

Sam then arrived from the back look a little flustered but once he had determined the source of the noise I noticed him relax. I wondered if he had expected me to be in some sort of trouble and had run in to protect me, I noticed him glance quickly in Bill's direction with a suspicious gaze as the vampire sat watching the situation with a fixed expression. I was glad that Jane hadn't cut herself on the glass – that may have ended badly. I ordered Jane not to move while I went and got the dustpan and brush and quickly swept up the glass while Sam called Jane's son.

As I carefully wrapped the glass shards in newspaper I noticed the Rattrays walk into the bar from the corner of my eye. They were their usual selves; Denise had made herself up to look as trashy as ever in a low cut top and a cut off denim mini skirt. Mack followed in behind her in baggy jeans and a tatty leather jacket, slapping her butt as he walked past with his usual cocky grin fixed on his face.

I felt myself inwardly groan as they made their way across the bar to seat themselves in my section, right behind the booth Bill was occupying. I quickly poured Bill's glass of wine and made my way over to him hoping his silence would extend to the Rattray's booth. I was always guaranteed a bad shift if they came in, having to put up with their trashy thoughts and bad tips.

"Sorry for the wait" I said apologetically.

"Think nothing of it" he said genially. Bringing the glass to his lips to touch the edge in an act of drinking. I wondered idly what would happening if he was to actually drink something other than blood.

"Hopefully we will have something for you to actually drink soon"

Mack took that moment to turn around in his booth and lean over the divide,

"Don't mind Sookie there Mister, she's straight up crazy" I felt myself flush a little in embarrassment and anger at being labeled crazy and made fun of in front of Bill. Even after all the years of being called a freak it still hurt to be openly insulted.

Noticing my discomfort Bill looked at Mack with a slight frown on his face, making him look more serve, "I don't understand your reasoning" he replied.

Mack smiled lazily, he eye's flickering over me and the wine glass on the table. "She just delivered you wine didn't she? Then she told you she was going to bring you something to drink. That don't sound a little crazy to you?" I let out a small breath of relief that Mac didn't refer to my other odd traits.

"She is correct in her choice of wording. I don't not drink human beverages" Bill stated simply and I noticed Mack pull himself up slightly as the information sunk in.

"My mistake" he said in an easy tone as he studied Bill with an intensity that had not been present earlier. I didn't like the sort of look he was giving to distract him I quickly moved over to their table, forcing a smile onto my face and attempting to act cheerful and perky, even as Bill's bubble of silence faded and the thoughts of others pervaded my mind once again. I felt Mack's eye's on me, or more specifically, my chest as he turned to face me. It was moments like this I wished for a flat chest. His thoughts were oily and never failed to make me feel dirty and cheap.

"What can I do for both of ya'll tonight?" I asked addressing them both with forced politeness.

_I tell you what you can do for me sweetcheeks…you can kneel in front of me and wrap those sweet lips around my… _

I cringed away from Mack's mind, almost physically recoiling from the graphic images he was sending my way as I tried to pay attention to the order he was giving me.

"Why don't we just start with a pitcher of Bud…" he said in a smooth tone, a leer fixed on his face as he eyed me openly, his graphic thoughts broadcast through his expression of desire.

"Alrightly, anything else?" I asked turning my focus to Denise whose thoughts weren't much better, only less graphic.

_Fucking perky slut, what the hell is wrong with her? God it's pathetic, whose she fooling?…she's dumber than a box of rocks…_

"Onion rings…._with mustard_" She spoke out her order with exaggerated slowness someone reserves for when they are speaking to someone simple or young. She had come to the conclusion on pervious occasions that I must be mentally incapacitated, and in a way she was right, but had decided that I must be treated as her inferior in every way. I despised her.

I smiled with increased strain and with an over cheerful 'coming right up' I hightailed it out of there to put in the order with Lafayette.

"Onion rings please. Oh, but if you could drop a few on the floor….I wouldn't mind…"

"The Rats?"

I nodded.

"Got it" he said with a mischievous smirk alighting his features.

o o o o

The next time I had a chance to look over at my section I noticed to my dismay that Mack and Denise had moved over to the same table as Bill's. They were talking to him and although he didn't look like he was responding much to their attention he wasn't discouraging it either. He was even tolerating Denise stoking his shoulder with her fake talon-like nails that had been painted a cheap red colour. I felt a small stab of betrayal at the fact he didn't immediately leave the table. I knew he had overheard the way they had treated me and had even defended me from Mack's insult, but maybe I had deluded myself to think that maybe we were on friendly enough terms that he wouldn't associate with scum like them.

Then it hit me - he was probably hungry. I hadn't seen him have anything other than wine for the past week, something that he didn't even drink and who knew how he usually sourced his meals. Denise was practically flaunting herself in front of him; extending her neck out, stroking her throat in what I guessed was supposed to be an alluring manner and ultimately ensuring her 'assets' were on full display. I felt angry that my source of peace and decent conversation for the night had been ruined by the mindless chatter of the Rattrays.

I then noticed that as Denise was flirting, Mack was usually quiet in his seat. It was enough to make me suspicious and feel a sliver of unease at what might be going through his head. I moved closer, clearing one of the tables close by as an excuse to linger while I let down my guard, listening in on Mack's thoughts.

I promptly discovered that Mack and Denise had previously been in jail of vampire draining. They were sizing Bill up in terms of market value and I felt myself become disturbed by the information I gleaned off them regarding the procedure. Denise had a thin coil of silver chain in her purse that they used to hold down the vampire after she had enticed them to drink from her. They then drained it to the point of death before leaving it weak and unable to flee from the sunlight – ultimately destroying the evidence of their crimes.

I was shocked at what they had planned in their minds for Bill and I knew that I had to do something quickly to try and warn Bill before they convinced him to come home with them. Steeling myself I walking quickly over to their table in time to hear Denise's pathetic pick up lines,

"In a way were similar you see, we are both discriminated against. Just because I don't want to conform to what society wants me to be. I like to life on the wild side, if you know what I mean."

"Can I get ya'll anything else?" I said interrupting.

_what's your problem you dim-witted country bitch…ruining my performance, almost have the stupid vamp in my grasp.._

_is this girl retarded, can't she see were busy…fuck I need some v, got to get the vamp out soon and drain that fucker dry…_

While the Rattrays looked up at me with disgust I started at Bill tried to indicate that he was in danger.

"We are fine here" Mack ground out pulling a couple of ratty bills from his pocket and putting them on the table – a sure sign they were intending to leave, and soon. I didn't have much time to warn him.

I tried again, "You know what, I'm gonna bring ya'll a free round of beer, okay? _Don't go anywhere."_ I said looking directly at Bill trying to communicate the danger he was in hoping that he took my not so subtle hint.

I hoped promising a free round of beer would be enough to keep the Rattrays in Merlottes just a little longer while I figured out how to warn Bill of their plans. He hadn't seemed to take the hint but it was hard to tell with vampire's whose faces barely changed from one emotion to the next. I rushed around the back of he bar, with the intention of grabbing the baseball bat where Sam usually kept it under the bar for when trouble emerged. I certainly counted this situation as trouble. In my rush I failed to notice Sam crouched down restocking the shelves with clean glasses and booze. I ended up running straight into him and it was only thanks to his faster reflexes that prevented me from falling face first on the floor.

"Sookie? What's wrong?" he asked me noticing my panicked expression.

"Sam! We have to stop them!"

"Stop who? What – "

"The Rattrays – they're vampire drainers! They're planning to drain Bill out in the parking lot and sell his blood!" I replied frantically, "I need to – "

"You don't need to do anything Sookie", Sam interrupted me, "you don't owe that vampire anything."

"I can let the Rattrays get away with doing something like this, it's wrong! And that vampire has a name."

"Well I'm sure _Bill_ can take care if himself"

"And what makes you so sure he can?" I retorted

"He's a vampire – it's in his nature to kill people. When will you understand that?"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! Just because he's a vampire doesn't mean he's a killer and deserves to die!" I exclaimed disbelieving of my bosses tone. I thought he might have warmed up to Bill or vampires somewhat over the past week. Another thought suddenly struck me. What if Bill defended himself by killing the Rattrays? As much as I hated them both I didn't want them being murdered outside Merlottes. I could just imagine the backlash that would come out of it and the hate groups that would spring up.

"It's not our problem Sookie – not anymore…"

"What?" I looked around to see an empty booth where Bill and the Rattrays had sat only moments before. All that was left was a full glass of wine and a few dollar bills.

"Shit!" I said in a rare case of bad language, running towards the back door hoping I wouldn't be too late to prevent the death of atleast one person. Sam followed and caught up to me half way down, pulling me to a stop – rather abruptly I might add – in a grip that I was sure would leave a bruise.

"No Sookie, I can't just let you go off and try and act the hero for a vampire you barely know! This is just stupidity!"

"I can't just stand around and let it happen either! If you aren't going to help let go of me" I yanked my arm out of Sam's grip, who looked a little shocked at my commanding tone. I suppose he was used to me just conceding to his wishes. But I couldn't dwell on that little problem right now. I had already lost precious seconds arguing with Sam and I had no idea what the Rattray's were doing with Bill – or what he was doing to them.

I pushed my way through the back door of Merlotte's and paused for a moment in the shadows 'listening' for any minds in the immediate vicinity, hoping they hadn't managed to drive away. Luck was on my side as I zeroed in on Mac and Denise's thoughts in the furthest corner of the parking lot, where the lights didn't reach very well. The perfect place for shady dealings. Through their minds I could tell they had Bill under silver and were draining him as fast as they could get his blood to pump. Denise was estimating the worth of Bill by his blood and Mack was quickly losing his cool as he saw the blood. I didn't have much time to act.

_Look at all this blood…it's so thick…damn it's gonna bring a pretty penny…vamp's not that big but he's probably got atleast 12 pints in him…holy shit, that's almost 200 ounces. Bet we could get 500 an ounce in Dallas…fuck me that's $10,000…sweet jesus…_

…_goddamn gotta get some of that sweet blood in me…my body hurts…I need the high…fuck…_

I moved quickly towards Sam's truck where it was parked next to his trailer and grabbed the length of chain I knew he kept in the back for when he needed to secure bar supplies. I hugged it close to my body to prevent the links from clanking together as I moved carefully closer towards the Rattray's position. I tiptoed through the undergrowth knowing that stepping on a twig now would decrease my chances of successfully fighting them off.

"Hurry" I heard Mack grate out, sounding agitated.

"We should have taken him home, what if someone finds us here like this?" Denise asked sounding hassled.

"Too fucking dangerous. Where the hell are we gonna hide a dead vampire in our trailer?"

"Well atleast we won't be out in the fucking open like this?" she shot back.

I stopped behind a tree large enough to shield me and peaked around to survey the situation. I found the Denise crouched next to Bill, who had been spread out on his back with a thin silver chain draped over his body and wound around his neck and arms. I could hear a faint sizzling coming from where Bill's exposed skin touched the silver and the smell of burning flesh permeated the air. They had torn the sleeve on Bill's right arm, exposing the pale skin of his for arm were they had taped down a large needle that looked like it had been brutally shoved into his arm. A tube connected the needle to a pile of blood bags that seemed to be filling at an alarming rate with thick red blood.

'I just need some V-juice. I need it bad" Mack had begun pacing restlessly as he watched this process and I could see how twitchy he had become in just a short amount of time. I knew that he would be my biggest threat to take out so I lined him up as my first target.

"Goddamn it Mack, you're a damn drug addict. We're supposed to be selling the stuff, not using it."

"Woman, would you just shut the fuck up and get on with it?"

Bill was silent through all this, his body tense and his face rigid with pain. His fangs were out and he looked almost feral. His eyes flickered to mine and I took that as my cue to attack. Mack was still ranting which covered any noise I might have made.

Stepping out from my hiding place I brought the chain up and wacked Mack across the back and shoulders. My aim was good and he went down hard into the dirt with a grunt of pain. Denise looked shocked at my sudden appearance and attack but immediate started collecting together the bags of blood she had collected so far, leaving Mack to fend for himself.

Unfortunately I hadn't managed to put as much power behind my swing as I had hoped and Mack recovered quickly turning to face me with an ugly expression on his face and a sharp looking knife in his hands.

"You crazy bitch." He growled out and I felt my knees go weak at the violent thoughts in his head of what he intended to do with me. My hands felt slippery on the chain but I clung onto it for dear live, keeping my distance from Mack. I was seriously regretting my hasty rescue plan.

Mack lunged at me with his knife and I jumped back out of reach, swinging my chain up in defense. To my utter surprise the end of the chain flicked up of it's own accord to wrap itself around his neck and start squeezing in a very unchain-like way. At the sudden lack of oxygen Mack dropped the knife and fell sideways in the dirt, gasping for air as he tried to frantically rip the chain off.

I noticed Bill watching this with an expression of surprise before Denise jumped to her feet.

"What the fuck did you do to him you bitch?" she yelled charging forward, ready to tackle me. I ducked out of her way and quickly grabbed the knife off the ground before turning to face her. This change had Denise pause as her self-preservation instinct overrode her hatred of me.

"This ain't your business you stupid bitch. You have any idea who you're messing with?" She said trying to intimidate me with her words instead.

"You listen hear you low rent piece of trash" I said savagely, too worked up to edit my language. "You leave, and you leave now. I never want to see you back here again – and if I do, I know a vampire who would love to get his hands on a coupe of drainers like you."

I saw her go slightly pale at my words but this didn't stop her words from being any less venomous. "You fucking freaky bitch, this ain't over"

"Oh I say it is. " I said smiling my full watt crazy Sookie smile. This seemed to disturb her more than anything else I had done and I noticed her begin to back away from me and edge her way towards the pile of blood bags she had filled earlier.

I took a threating step forward, waving the knife. "Don't you even think about taking that blood."

"I will kill you for this" she said with a glare before pulling a still choking Mack off the ground and dragging him stumbling along.

"Come on Mack, I ain't fucking waiting for you. Take that damn stupid chain off"

"Wait!" Mack gasped out as Denise charged ahead. I dropped my defensive stance once they were both out of sight and moved quickly towards Bill who was still chained and bleeding on the ground. I looked him over trying to figure out the best course of action.

"The chain" Bill rasped roughly through his fangs as he looked up at me. I searched around and grabbed the nearest end I could find before hesitating again. The skin around the sliver was raw and bleeding and I noticed that the chain had actually dug its way into his flesh. I would have to rip it out of his skin. The thought made me feel sick, along with the smell of burning flesh and blood.

"This is gonna hurt" I told him, steeling myself as he closed his eyes and tensed his body for the pain. I carefully pulled the chain off his wrist and from across his neck, trying not to gag at the way the flesh pulled along with it. I then quickly proceeded to pull the rest of the chain off his body. I saw his fangs retract and him his body relax once I had finished and I sat back on my haunches feeling utterly drained after the ordeal.

The rev of an engine had me sitting back up again, tense and alert. Car headlight blinded me as I jumped up, grabbing Bill under the arms and pulling him as he pushed with his feet, together scrambling backwards into the safety of the trees mere seconds before Denise barreled across the spot we had just occupied.

"I'll fucking get you, bitch!" she yelled out the window as she speed off into the night.

Bill pulled himself awkwardly to sit up against a nearby tree as I crouched down next to him, recovering from my most recent adrenaline shock.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, "you'll be okay in a minute right?"

"I will be fine" he replied stiffly as he removed the needle from his arm and I could tell he was telling the truth. I could see the raw skin on his neck and wrists beginning to knit itself back together and I watched fascinated at the process. It really was like magic.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked after a pause realizing he might not like being seen in this weak state. I could understand the feeling.

"No" he said in a tone that sounded almost angry, "I'm not strong enough to fight them off if they come back." He didn't seem happy about this.

"I reckon you're not too happy about being rescued by a woman." I said patronizingly.

"No" he said and I raised my eyebrows at him, "I am thankful at your interference but not pleased at the risk you put yourself in at my expense."

"You don't sound too thankful…maybe next time I won't bother." I said hotly, moving away from him to sit on a near by stump a little pissed at the treatment I was getting from someone who's life I had just saved.

A thought occurred to me. "How did they manage to take you in the first place?" I asked. Bill looked away and I saw a number of dark thoughts flash across his eyes.

"I was hungry" he stated flatly, turning back to look me straight in the eye. "She was offering. I got careless." I nodded as I digested this.

"Are you not afraid? To be out here _alone_ with a hungry vampire?" he asked me a moment later, seeming genuinely curious.

"No" I replied truthfully. After Eric, Bill didn't really come close to frightening me in any particular way.

"We don't have human values like you. We take what we want."

"I'm not completely defenseless" I said making a show of wrapping the bloodied silver chain around my neck. He watched me do it with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"You know that won't stop me if I truly wanted to feed from you" he said

"I know" I said simply but I thought back to how the chain had wrapped itself around Mack's neck and started choking him. Had I caused that? Could I do it again?

Bill seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "How was it that you did what you did with that chain?"

I shrugged, "I have no clue what happened" I answered truthfully and hoping he would drop it. He didn't and instead moved with vampire speed into my personal space, his intense gaze fixing me to the spot. I felt my heart speed up a little by his closeness.

"What are you" he asked me in a smooth as gravel voice.

"I'm a waitress" I replied simply using the same answer I had given Eric but Bill seemed only as equally satisfied as Eric had been by my answer. I needed a better way of deflecting that question since everyone kept asking me.

Luckily for me, before Bill could speak there was a rustling in the bushes that had us both freeze before out emerged a friendly looking border collie. I wondered if it was a coincidence that a dog should being hang around this area but my suspicions were soon answered when the dog barked at Bill a few times before trotting its way up to me. I looked into the dogs eyes as it put it's head in my lap and saw Sam's grey eyes staring back at me seriously. I got the message loud and clear – leave.

"Well hey there dog, where did you come from?" I said stroking him on the head like I would any other dog.

"He's checking on you it seems" Bill said with an expression on his face at indicated he knew exactly who the dog was.

"He's just some old dog that hangs round the bar sometimes" I said pretending to be completely ignorant. His arrival had been perfect and gave me a perfect excuse for me to leave before Bill started asking more questions about how I had done what I had done.

"Well I should be getting back to work. You'll be alright now?" I asked as I stood with Sam he dog pressed against my side nudging me forward.

"Yes" Bill replied and after a pause he added, "I thank you again for your assistance. I hope to repay the favour one day"

I nodded and started walking back through he trees. As I stepped out onto the parking lot I noticed the blood the Rattrays had drained sitting in a scattered pile next to were Bill had been silvered. Denise had managed to completely miss it when she had driven past.

"Do you want it?" Bill asked me suddenly and I couldn't hide the look of disgust that crossed my face at the thought, especially now I knew what drinking a vampire's blood would mean. It made me suspicious that Bill would offer me his blood so freely.

"I understand it makes humans feel more healthy and improves their sex life." Bill continued, as though he was in a TV commercial.

"I'm as healthy as can be and have no sex life to improve upon" I said but Bill tried a different tactic.

"You could sell it?"

"I wouldn't touch it." I said with a tone of finality before leaving with Sam hot on my heels.

Bill looked a little surprised and put out by my tone and I wondered had he really expected me to accept? Had offended him in some way by refusing?

But then I realized I didn't really care anymore. I _had_ just saved his life.

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think… __ Next update soon I hope!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N – Hoping to move the pace along a bit faster in this story as you may notice in the next few chapters. I apologize for the lack of Eric lately but I hope to get back a more Sookie/Eric centric story soon. I'm going through withdrawal from not writing him._

_Thankyou to Super S.J for her message and encouraging me to get this chapter posted :) Also a huge thank you to all the followers of this story! I passed 200 a little while back it makes me feel so inspired to know that so many of you are reading my story. Hope you continue to enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to CH and HBO. I'm just playing…_

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

Walking back with Sam I had to remind myself to not to keep stroking him as I would a normal dog. I was sure he wouldn't mind it didn't seem appropriate to just start casually stroking my boss's head. I propped the bar's back door open for Sam to trot through, making our way into his office. I quickly closed the door behind me to prevent any unwelcome interruptions, glad that no-one was around to question why I had let a random dog in Merlotte's.

Looking back I watched as Sam-the-dog positioned himself in a clear area of the room and then, to my amazement, he shifted. It was so sudden and seamless I hardly knew how to describe it. One moment he was a dog and the next Sam stood in front of me buck-naked. I was ashamed to say I stared a little to long before realizing what I was doing, closing my eyes in complete mortification. I could only imagine the shade of red I was turning and thankfully Sam didn't comment as he started getting dressed again. After hearing a zipper being pulled up I risked a peak and was glad to see Sam pretty much covered – at least the parts that counted.

Sam stuck straight in, ignoring the fact I had just seen him naked.

"How could you be so stupid?" he said, running his hands though his hair agitatedly.

"It worked didn't it? I got rid of them!"

Sam closed the gap between us in that instant, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me a little.

"Don't you see how reckless that was? You could have been killed, by the Rattrays or the vampire!"

"Bill wouldn't have hurt me."

"You think saving his life would protect yours? He's a predator Sookie! It's his nature to prey on the defenseless."

"I wouldn't say I'm defenseless" I shot back, angered at his view of me as some helpless woman. "And besides, Bill needed my help out there as much as any human would."

"Next time you think someone's in trouble you call the police and let them handle it! Your life is worth more important than going out like some god damn vigilantly!" Sam's shouted.

I felt tears sting my tears, and although I blinked furiously to clear them a few slipped down my cheek. After everything I had been through that night my emotions had been run raw. I was completely physically and emotionally drained. My tears had Sam freezing mid-rant, instead bringing me in close for a hug. Despite our disagreements I allowed myself a small moment of comfort before pulling away to wipe my eyes.

I could tell I had really scared Sam this time and I had to admit that my actions were a little reckless and if it hadn't have been for the strange thing that happened with the chain and Mack I was sure I wouldn't have walked away unscathed.

"I'm sorry Sam," I said miserably.

"I'm sorry too Sookie. I'm not really mad at you. You know that right? I just wished you weren't so kindhearted sometimes, taking it upon yourself to help everyone at any cost."

"I didn't hear you complaining at my help." I retorted since he was one of the people who had benefitted from my kind-heartedness. I was always ready to fill in and help out extra at the bar no matter what.

Sam looked uncomfortable, "I…if you wanted to take a day off Sookie…all you need to do is ask"

"I know Sam, and I'm not accusing you of taking advantage. I like helping my friends."

"So Bill's your friend now?"

"I…I hardly know him" I replied truthfully not really sure what to make of the vampire anymore. Bill had also shown a different side tonight. His friendly façade had dropped a little and I had gotten a glimpse of the vampire the lurked beneath. His casual offering of blood had also made my warning bells go off, since I was sure he knew what my drinking it would cause. Why would he want to be connected to me? Unless he knew what I was…

"He seemed to be getting pretty friendly with you back there"

"It wasn't like that" I said a little uncertainly.

"He offered you his blood Sookie, you know what that means?"

"Yeah, Eric told me it allows the vampire to be able to sense that person's location and emotions"

"Yes. It is in short, a way for vampires to claim a human as 'theirs' among their kind. Like how a dog might mark it's territory."

"So was that why you turned up then? To mark me as yours before Bill could?" I wasn't accusing at this point, merely curious.

"No! I wanted to make sure you were safe, and I thought my dog form might be a bit more persuasive in getting you to come back with me."

"Maybe it's the floppy ears?" I suggested but Sam wasn't in the joking mood.

"I think it might be best if you stay away from Bill for a while Sookie" Sam said bring the conversation back to the serious matter.

"As much as I might have argued with you earlier I think you're right. Bill isn't all he appears to be… I really wish I could get a proper read on him!" I was actually cursing my inability to read vampires.

"Wait…you can't 'hear' vampires?" Sam asked

"Well yeah, they're just completely silent"

"That explains it…" Sam said more to himself than me.

"Explains what?"

"Why you have been so friendly and relaxed around him." Sam sounded a bit jealous.

'Well I guess it was nice to just to not have to block everyone out all the time."

"Is that what you have to do with me…?" Sam asked and I realized where he was going with this.

"Well yeah, although you aren't as bad as a normal person. You give off more abstract feelings and ideas rather than clear thoughts" It felt nice to actually talk about my 'gift' without feeling too much like a freak. Maybe it was because I knew Sam could turn into a dog? It was also nice not to be threatened into talking about it like Eric had done. Thinking about Eric had me groan a little.

"What's wrong Sookie?" Sam asked worriedly and I could tell he thought it was his mind that was affecting me.

"Don't worry Sam, it's not you. I just realized that I will have to tell Eric about this. The Rattray's were drainers and he will need to know about Bill as well."

Sam looked displeased at the reminder I worked for Eric but refrained from commenting, instead offering me the rest of my shift off.

"I still have two hours left…" I said checking my watch. I didn't feel right leaving him so short staffed, especially since I was only one of two waitresses on that night. My tips had probably suffered as well due to my hasty departure.

"I have it covered Cher, you go home and do what you need to do. Eric doesn't seem like the type of vampire you should keep in the dark." I giggled at Sam's use of words before realizing he was right. I wondered of how Eric would take the news of my attempt at playing hero, probably not very well.

"Thank you Sam" I said as he left, "I really mean it. Thank you for looking out for me"

"Always" he said with a smile.

o o o o

A few minutes later I was scanning the parking lot warily as I left out the back door. I sensed nothing in the immediate vicinity, not even a bubble of silence that would indicate Bill and so quickly made the walk to my car, unlocking the door at record speed and locking the doors after me.

It was an uneventful drive home and I pulled round the back of the house a little past 11. The house was dark, which meant Gran had decided to turn in early and I was actually glad she had decided not to stay up this night. I needed to phone Eric and then I very much wanted to collapse into bed.

I quietly let myself in, and made my way into the living room, switching on the lights as I went to dispel some of paranoia I was feeling. Without giving myself time to stall I pulled my new phone out of my bag and located Eric in my impressive contact list of three people (Pam and Sam were there also). I took a few moments to get it clear in my head what I needed to tell him and hit the call button, a small part of me hoping he wouldn't answer.

The phone rung a few times, enough to increase my nerves and dread at what I had to convey, before Eric picked up and said in a smooth tone,

"Sookie, what a pleasant surprise your call makes…"

"Uhh…Hi Eric…" I said, all other words abandoning my at the point I heard his voice. I forgot how damn sexy he could sound over the phone.

"Are you phoning about your shift tomorrow? I expect you at Fangtasia at 11pm."

"No, I mean yes I will be there but that's not why I called…" my brain struggled to string together my previous thoughts.

"Care to elaborate?" he said in an amused tone, bastard.

"I uhh…have some things to tell you, and I don't think you will like them very much…"

There was a pause then Eric's voice came through the speaker commanding and precise, "Tell me."

I took a breath and hoped he would take what I was about to tell him better than I imagined. "Are you aware of a vampire called Bill Compton?"

"Yes. He resides in New Orleans. I don't think I have met him personally. Why?"

"Well, he doesn't live in New Orleans anymore. He moved into Bon Temps"

"What." Eric's voice got harder. I swallowed before continuing, knowing that he wasn't going to like what I told him next.

"He came into Merlottes a few days ago and sat in my section and he told me he had moved back because Bon Temps used to be his home and he wants to mainstream. He is living in the old Compton house, which just so happens to be next door to my house…" I trailed off trying to gauge his reaction before I went into the worst of it.

"Tell me Sookie, why did you not inform me of this vampire living in close proximity to you?" His voice had taken on a dangerous edge.

"I…I thought you knew about him. At first I didn't think it was a big deal. He said he was going to mainstream and I thought maybe you had sent him into the area to spy on me…and you said you knew of every vampire that lived in your area…"

"It appears this Bill Compton has moved to my area without my authorization." Eric mused aloud before continuing, "I want you to explain everything. You didn't just call to me of Bill Compton since you seemed to have already kept that information from me for many days already. What happened Sookie?" I swear his voice softened a little on the last sentence.

So I told him about the Rattray's and about what I overheard them planning, and with a small amount of hesitation I told him how I had followed them into the parking lot and confronted them, using Sam's chain and Mack knife to drive them off.

"So what you are trying to tell me is that you risked your life for this vampire who you barely knew…" Eric said once I had finished speaking. I could hear the suppressed rage in his voice.

"Well I couldn't leave him to be drained. I needed to do something!"

"You _should_ have called me." His voice was ice cold. Shit.

"There wouldn't have been time! Bill would have been killed and I couldn't just stand there and let it happen."

"What happened after you saved this vampire Bill?" he asked after a tense pause.

"We just talked for a while, but I think he knows…he knows I different"

"Does he know of your ability? What did you tell him? Answer me Sookie."

"N-No…I never said anything to him about it. I gave him the same answer I gave you. But something strange happened, and he saw it…"

"What did you do?" Eric asked intrigued.

"I made a chain wrap round one of the drainers necks and choke them…without touching it"

Eric seemed to pause to digest that piece of information "You get more and more interesting Sookie. I'm sure I don't need to threaten you to keep that information to yourself?"

"I'm enough of a freak already." I scoffed self-deprecatingly. "But the main reason I called was because Bill tried to offer me his blood, the stuff that was drained, in return for helping him."

"He what." Eric's voice got even colder, if that was possible. I shivered a little; glad his anger wasn't directed at me.

"He told me that I should drink it and that it would make me healthier and improve my sex life, and before you ask I said no."

"I think I need to have a little _chat_ with this Bill, and with these drainers"

"You won't kill them?" I asked already sure I wouldn't like the answer.

"It is none of your concern"

"It is! We have been over this! I feel responsible for what happens to the people I tell you about."

"You care for the lives of the drainers who threatened to hurt you? You care for Bill who has tried to feed you his blood and claim you as his?"

"I…I don't want them dead! I should call the police"

"No. This is not of their concern. You will only call me when things like this occur. And you WILL NOT risk your life in stupid acts of heroism."

"I am touched by your concern for my wellbeing." I said sarcastically and I heard a faint growl from Eric, "but that isn't going to happen."

"You stubborn breather. Do not force me to take measures to ensure you conform to my commands. I allowed you your freedom but I will not hesitate to take that from you."

"I'm only stubborn when you're being a high handed bastard!" I yelled unable to tolerate his dominating attitude any longer.

Instead of anger like I expected Eric actually laughed. I caught me off guard and I almost dropped the phone.

"What's so funny?" I seethed.

"I forgot that you had fire in your veins. It is refreshing – but do not think I will always find it so amusing. I am very displeased with your actions Sookie. We will be talking about this transgression tomorrow but until then I will be keeping you under guard to ensure you don't do anything else stupid."

"That's not necessary" I ground out.

"It is non-negotiable. Pam will be there within the hour." He said simply before he hung up. I was left feeling very frustrated and tired.

I was now going to be under surveillance, my final bit of negotiated freedom stripped away from me as Eric laid his claim over me. I felt sick at being treated like his property and not having any leverage to work with. I only hoped it would be temporary until the issue with Bill could be resolved.

"Sookie?" I heard Gran call out from the doorway and I looked up to see her watching me with concern written plainly on her face.

"Hi Gran, sorry I woke you. I was trying to be quiet." Except for all the yelling at Eric. Oops.

"Never you mind about that. You look like you've had a rough night."

I nodded with my head in my hands and I heard as Gran walked across the lounge to settle in beside me.

"You look like you need to talk"

"No Gran, I'm okay."

"Don't tell me your okay. It's clear you aren't. So tell me what's bothering you. I know you've been keeping things from me Sookie."

I wasn't surprised that Gran had noticed. She knew me too well. "I didn't want to burden you with my problems Gran."

"Don't try and protect me from the world Sookie. I am an old woman and I have lived it all. I have experienced things in my life you would not believe."

"I don't think so Gran…" How was I going to explain what I now knew about the world, about the sorts of supernatural creatures were out there. About Sam being able to transform into a dog at will. About using my telepathy for a vampire and saving another vampire using telekinetic powers I didn't even know I had. I didn't even believe half of what had happened.

"You'd be surprised" was Gran's cryptic answer. "Now tell me what's bothering you and lets see if I can take some of the weight of your shoulders"

It seemed to be the night for confessions so I caved. I really needed someone to talk to who wouldn't yell at me and Gran had always been the one I trusted most with my problems.

"Oh Gran…I don't even know were to start."

"Start with tonight Sookie."

So I recounted the story again, telling her about saving Bill, his strange behavior, my contract with Eric and my phone call with him tonight.

"Oh my dear." She said as I finished, "that does sound like a pickle."

"Gran, I don't know how to get my life back. I feel like all I do now is what other people want me to do."

"Well I think that you did an honorable thing by helping out that vampire tonight, and that was all you."

"Yes, but it was stupid of me Gran, I could have been killed and Bill doesn't seem to be the vampire I first thought he was"

"I guess it wouldn't be the best idea to invite him around for tea then?"

"No, I think it would be best if we stayed out of his way. Eric is going to talk to him tomorrow and maybe it will all be sorted out."

"It sounds like everything is under control then Sookie, so stop your worrying. Now lets get you to bed, you look exhausted. Everything will look better in the morning." I marveled at Grans calm acceptance of my messed up life but took her advice and dragged myself to bed.

o o o o

Waking up the next morning I took a moment to appreciate the moment of quiet I had. Sunlight streamed through my curtains onto my bed, and there was something healing about the rays of light that seemed to chase away the bad thoughts and problems that that clouded my mind. I felt lighter than I had all week and was glad I had decided to confide in Gran.

After a shower and coffee I made a plan for the day, deciding I wanted to be organized for the night ahead. I had a feeling it would be a long one. I had noticed the presence of a void when I had been drifting off and assumed it must have been Pam keeping watch on me. Either that or Bill had figured out where I lived and was watching me.

I wondered if Eric had found someone to watch me during the day. Surely he hadn't meant to keep me under watch for the whole day? A knock at the door answered my question as I opened it to find a stocky built man with a sour expression on his face.

"Hello?" I said politely. I could have easily dipped into his head to clarify his presence but I felt that could be a bit rude for someone I just met.

"I'm here to watch you on command from Eric Northman. You will not leave my sight for the remainder of this day." He said without any attempt at formalities. His rudeness fueled mine and I quickly opened my mind to him, learning that his name was Bobby Burnham and was apparently Eric's day man. He had been tasked to guard me until Eric arrived at my house come nightfall.

"Well _Bobby_, that is not necessary. So you can just leave." I said, feeling a small bit of satisfaction at his shocked expression when I used his name. His face quickly morphed back into a sour and distrustful gaze that he fixed on me.

_how did she know…heard she was a weird one….what does the boss see in her? Never had to babysit one of his blood-whores before…don't see what's so special about a backwater piece of trash…_

It was clear the Bobby didn't see me as worth his time. I felt like slamming the door in his face. It still surprised me to hear how people judged me without having even talked to me.

"_Our_ Boss was very clear in my instructions. I will be watching you and if you go anywhere you will be escorted by me." He forced the words out of his mouth and I knew that he would rather be doing anything other than watching me all day.

"But-"

"No exceptions." Bobby said trying to sound and look intimidating, but instead succeeded in looking vaguely constipated. I was about to tell him to shove off in polite terms when Gran appeared from around the side of the house with a bunch of flowers in her hands.

"Hello, what can we do for you?" she asked upon seeing our guest.

"I'm here to keep an eye on Sookie. She seems to be in some sort of trouble" He said in a much more polite tone than he had used with me. Clearly he respected authority and Gran apparently reminded him of his own mother. It was only me he actively disliked. Yipee.

"This is Bobby, he also works for Eric." I said clarifying the situation for Gran but earning a glare from Bobby. He didn't seem to like my disrespect of Eric's by using his first name. What a pompous ass.

"Nice to met you Bobby. Would you like some refreshments since you will be staying a while?"

"No, I don't - "

"Don't be silly, I just baked some apple pie fresh this morning…" she took him by the arm and steered him off in the house and I wanted to laugh at his uncomfortable expression. Gran seemed determined to be a good hostess no matter how rude he was likely to be.

I closed the door and followed them into the kitchen, where Gran was already serving Bobby up a huge chunk of pie and a glass of sweet tea.

"It was kind of Mr Eric to keep an eye out for my Sookie." Gran said conversationally while putting the flowers in a nice vase.

""Waste of time if you ask me…" Bobby muttered under his breath in a tone so low only I could hear it. I could also _hear_ that he thought of me as being some silly little hick girl, not worthy of Eric's time or his. Despite his unfounded hatred of me he was still willing to dig into the apple pie Gran had made, while scrutinizing his surroundings with a critical eye.

One he had finished his pie he stood up and faced me, "I'm going to sit in my car, if you leave the property it will be in my supervision only. Any attempt to leave without me and I will stop you." I wanted to roll my eyes at his intimidation technique, but nodded my accent, knowing that what Bobby reported back to Eric would probably determine the amount of trouble I would be in – and I was already in quite a lot.

o o o o

Now that Bobby was parked up in front I found that my original plan of sunbathing out the front less appealing. Instead I went into a state of cleaning, using the familiar and repetitive tasks free my mind to think on all the problems I was facing. I cleaned when I was stressed and I found myself scrubbing down the bathroom in a state of single-minded determination while I tired to get all my problems in order.

My main issue at the moment was what Eric was going to do tonight, with Bill and with the Rattray's. As much as I hated the Rattray's for what they had done to Bill and threatened to do to me I didn't want them dead and I had a feeling that Eric would be less than forgiving. I decided that I would try and convince him to just glamour them into confessing, otherwise my Christian conscience won't allow me to have a moment of peace. Bill was another problem. I couldn't help but feel that I overreacted to his actions and maybe he only offered me his blood out of kindness. I knew that I was only trying to convince myself of something that was probably bullshit but I couldn't help but give people the benefit of the doubt.

_That's why you're in this situation to begin with_ a little voice in my mind told me snarkily and decided to leave it be until tonight. I was sure Bill would have a perfectly reasonable explanation for his actions or I hoped Eric would be fair in his justice.

At the center of all these problems were the two unsolved murders in Bon Temps. Nothing had been proved either way in the case, and as more time went by the more everyone was just accepting that it was my brother who did it. I felt sick when I thought of the condition Jason must be in, having spent almost two weeks behind bars. I had gotten no closer to finding out who the killer was. I had let my brother down and the guilt began eating at me when I remembered the promises I had made him on my last visit. I vowed to myself that once I got tonight sorted that I would focus on clearing my brother. I was the only one who could find out the whole truth, I just had to keep looking and go back through he clues I had been given.

The sound of my phone ringing interrupted my thoughts and I quickly pulled doff my rubber gloves to answer it.

"Hey Sam" I said guessing he would be the only one to call during daylight hours.

"Hey there Sookie, how are you doing today?"

"I'm okay" I said not able to put much enthusiasm into my voice.

"Did you call Eric last night?" Sam asked stiffly.

"I did" I sighed, "Apparently he was unaware of Bill's presence in Bon Temps and is coming here tonight to clear the situation with him." I left out the other part about him tracking down the Rattray's, not wanting to involve him further than he already was.

"I suppose that's good then" he said before awkwardly clearing his throat and I knew what was coming.

"When did you want me to work Sam?"

"I…uhh…could you work the late afternoon shift? I got a call from Patty and she can't make it because of the flu."

"It's supposed to be my day off Sam" I said a little tiredly

"I know! I'm sorry Sookie but I wouldn't have asked unless I really needed you." I sighed know that my good nature was going to win over my annoyance at his call.

"I have to be home by 11." I said finally and Sam thanked me profusely before we hung up.

I wondered why I allowed myself to be so easily manipulated into worked and decided that it was because of had left him short yesterday when I had left early to call Eric. This was just simply me making up for lost time and helping a friend. It didn't stop the little voice in my head piping up again to call me a 'push over'. It was with a bit of frustration that I went down to tell Gran and Bobby.

As I predicted Bobby took the news badly, sneering as I told him.

"Your priority should be what Eric asks of you. It's a wonder he even hired you in the first place…"

"I didn't even want to be his employee and I already had commitments that I will not give up to satisfy his demands. Besides I will be finished with more than enough time to met him here at 11."

Bobby continued to argue with me and quickly realized that I would not be swayed from my course of action and instead resigned himself to stony silence while I finished my cleaning and got ready for work, contemplating the night ahead. I had a feeling it would be a long one.

* * *

_Sooo not sure when the next update will be, but I have the basic outline down and it will be action packed! Please review _


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N – The next chapter has arrived! Enjoy_

_Oh and I feel I should mention I was nominated for the New Blood awards! Something I confess I didn't know about until a few weeks ago but I feel so privileged to be a part of it and have my story alongside so many other great authors. I encourage everyone to go and vote for the stories and authors you like the best at: youwantbloodawards . wordpress . com_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to CH and HBO. I'm just playing…_

**WARNING:** Bad language, violence

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I entered the Merlotte's with Bobby hot on my heels. He had insisted that he drive and escort me to work instead of taking different cars. I knew he wanted to make sure I didn't escape him before he delivered me to Eric. He also didn't seem to understand the concept of personal space and very nearly bumped into me when I stopped to stash my stuff in Sam's office. Sam was behind the desk and looked up with a relieved smile on his face when he saw me.

"Thank you Sookie for doing this. I know you had other things planned for tonight. I promise this won't become a habit."

"That's okay Sam, I did leave you short yesterday after all and I wanted to make up the time."

"I'm surprised you keep a job such as this one when Master Eric will provide you with more than enough" Bobby took that moment to step into the office and I saw Sam tense at a stranger in his office.

"And who are you?" Sam asked defensively, rounding the desk to face off against the stranger in his office. Bobby took a small step back at the challenge in Sam's tone, his previous attitude forgotten. It was clear he wasn't big on confrontation and while Sam may seem small he was wiry and strong and exuded strength.

"This is Bobby, Eric's day man and apparently my protective detail for the rest of the day" I answered not bothering to keep the exasperation out of my tone and I saw Sam scrutinizing Bobby.

"If you expect to stay it will be as a paying customer" Sam said and I saw Bobby's jaw tighten but after a tense moment he nodded, probably realizing it was the easiest course of action. With a smile I stowed my bag and grabbed an apron, leading Bobby out of the office but not before Sam added, "and don't forget to tip your waitress."

o o o o

I showed Bobby to a corner booth in my section and after a cursory glance at the menu he ordered our classic burger and a beer. After putting through his order I threw myself into my work, completely ignoring his presence and making up for my terrible waitressing last night. It was a busy shift, with a bunch of road crew workers and other loud groups packing into the bar. I was rushed off my feet serving them all that it took me a while to notice that I had two pairs of eyes watching me.

I was at the bar filling another pitcher when I felt a familiar silence in my mind and I knew without turning that Bill had entered Merlotte's. Turning around I confirmed that he had moved to sit in his usual booth and was looking at me with a new level of intensity. I spared a quick glance at Bobby and could tell that he knew this was the 'vampire'. Sam had also noticed Bill's arrival and quickly made his way around the bar, approaching him with a determined stride.

"I need you to leave" Sam stated bluntly as Bill continued to stare at me, giving Sam the barest of his attention.

"On what grounds?" Bill asked smoothly, flicking his eyes to look at Sam before focusing again on me.

"On the ground that this is my bar and I don't want you in it" Sam moved in front of Bill, cutting off his view of me.

"I came to talk to Sookie"

"Not going to happen" Sam said, crossing his arms across his chest stubbornly.

"You think you can stop me?" Bill asked in a neutral tone and I saw Sam bristle at the comment. I quickly made my way over, intervening before things could get ugly.

"What do you want Bill?"

"I merely wish to talk to you about the events of last night" I swallowed nervously at that, keenly aware of everyone's attention on us, especially that of Bobby. I was certain that anything I said would be recorded and reported straight back to Eric.

"Shall we talk outside?" I suggested quietly and Bill nodded in reply, rising smoothly to follow me out the front door.

I only took us a few steps out the door before turning to face Bill. I didn't want to go any further in case I needed to call for help. I noted that he looked healthier than I had last seen him, his skin fuller and less grey than what it had looked yesterday after the Rattray's treatment. It made me feel marginally much safer knowing he had feed before visiting me. Bill stuck straight in.

"I wanted to thank you again for what you did last night. I would have died the true death if you hadn't have stepped in." He sounded so theatrical and dramatic I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes as I replied.

"I only did what anyone would do" I answered automatically but Bill frowned at my reply.

"No. I have not met many who would willingly risk their life for a vampire, especially one they had met only a week before. That kindness is something rare to see." I remained silent, unsure how to take his words but knew where the conversation was inevitably leading.

"You are something else Sookie" Bill stated and I felt my heartbeat increase ever so slightly as he spoke his next words. "What are you?"

My mouth was dry as I replied, "I am what I told you last night…. A waitress at Merlotte's."

"No, not what you do, what you are. You are something other than human."

"Don't be crazy!" I said feeling my strained Sookie smile beginning to tug at the corners of my lips, "Of course I'm human!"

Bill took a step forward, into my personal space, inhaling as he went. "No human smells as you do. Even masked with grease and food your blood smells sweeter than anything I have ever come across" Okay now things were getting creepy.

I tried to keep calm as he caught my eyes and I began to feel a soft pushing against my shield. _He was trying to glamour me!_ I thought indignantly as he spoke to me in a smooth tone.

"Sookie you can trust me. Just tell me what you are…"

I looked away from his gaze before he could cotton on to the fact I was immune. It seemed Bill was about as trustworthy as Eric in this case and I realized I was treading on thin ice.

"I'm nothing special Bill. Honestly." I said looking up to met his eyes again hoping to dispel any confusion he might have had at my looking away. He was frowning, his eyebrows had drawn together slightly as he regarded me and I knew that he wasn't satisfied with my answer. I suddenly realized how close he had gotten and felt the overwhelming urge to back away. My posture must have changed as Bill suddenly took a step back, smiling warming as an obvious attempt to put me at ease.

"Do not be frightened of me Sookie. I wouldn't harm you."

"That wasn't what you implied last night. You told me your kind takes what it wants"

"And that is true. We are very possessive creatures Sookie but I would like to think of myself as above such base instincts." I wanted to scoff at his attempt to act the gentleman. I was sure that this act had probably worked on countless others girls and would have probably worked on me if I hadn't have been wary after my experience with Eric.

"Well that's great….but if you don't mind I need to get back to work…" I made it one step before Bill was blocking my way and I faltered. I prepared myself for the inevitability that I might have to scream for help.

"I promise then to only keep you a moment longer. I merely wish to ask you one final question."

"If its another 'What am I' question save it. I have already told you I—"

"No I merely wished to know if you have a cousin named Hadley."

The question caught me completely off guard and before I could filter my response I asked "You know Hadley?"

Bill's reaction to my answer looked like he had just won the lottery and in that moment I knew I was royally screwed. It was clear he knew who Hadley was and if that was the case he probably knew of my little 'gift'. Why else would a vampire willingly move to Bon Temps? I couldn't believe I had believed his story of coming to claim his ancestral home.

"She is an acquaintance I admit." Bill shrugged while eyeing me carefully. I decided now was the time to play dumb.

"Well that's great. It sure is a small world huh…I haven't heard from her for a while."

"That it is. She is currently residing in New Orleans. I could probably get you two in touch again?" It was such a feeble excuse for a kidnapping as I had ever seen that I would have laughed if I hadn't felt so tense.

"That would be great Bill" I said with over cheerfulness that I was sure he could see though. "Well I should get back to work but maybe we could catch up another time?" I said playing the part of an unsuspecting girl, glad that I had for once listened to reason and called Eric to sort everything out. I was so far out of my league.

I was glad when Bill didn't move to block my way again as I all but ran into the relative safety of Merlotte's.

o o o o

Re-entering Merlotte's everyone's attention seemed to fixate on me for a few seconds, making me sufficiently uncomfortable, before they went back to their private conversations. Most of them seemed to center around gossip regarding my 'relationship' with Bill. There were even some far fetched as to guess that I was part of a love triangle with Bill and Sam and that I was somehow pregnant.

I pulled up my shields before quickly making the rounds to check on my tables. I was grateful no-one brought up Bill as I was serving them, but I could see the questions and judgment in their gazes.

I avoided Bobby's booth all together knowing he wouldn't be satisfied until I spilled everything with him.

Stopping at a table seating four rowdy guys, I set to clearing the dirty dishes from in front of them, cringing as I was bombarded by sexual imagery that leaked through my exhausted mental shield. I stacked the dishes in record time, desperate to get away from their disgusting thoughts but it seemed this evening wasn't supposed to go my way and before I could move away from them my arm was grabbed by the closest guy, a heavyset jock type.

"So you liked deaders then?" he asked with a sneer.

"I have nothing personal against them" I answered evenly as I pulled my arm free.

"So you like to fuck them?" Another one of the guys with brown hair asked, his thoughts pinning me as some fang-banging slut.

"Excuse me?" I said shocked at the sudden hostility I was detecting from their drunken thoughts.

"Does a cold dick get you all wet?" The jock-type asked in an oily tone and I decided to walk away, refusing to answer such disgusting questions. As I turned to leave the jock-type men reached out to grab my butt.

"Let me show you want a real man feels like" he said, giving my cheek a hard squeeze. I spun around ready to hit the offending guy over the head with the stack of dishes I was carrying. Instead I was pushed aside by Renee who in a split second had twisted the man's arm up around his back in a painful lock, pushing his face forward into the table with what I guessed was unnecessary force.

"Your kind of people disgusts me." Renee said menacingly as the entire bar watched on in silent anticipation. I ducked my head horribly aware of the fact I was the center of attention for the second time in an hour, noticing Bobby's sneer at my predicament as well as Sam's concerned look from behind the counter.

"Fuck man, you're gonna break my arm" the man replied, his face red and tone pitiful.

"I know, and I will if you don't apologies to the lady you just assaulted." The man glared up at me, realizing I was the reason for his current predicament but a small twist on his arm by Renee had him crying out in pain.

"Sorry! –I'm sorry I grabbed you. Alright? Now let me go!" Renee released his arm after a few seconds, leaning down to speak with a tone that brooked no argument.

"You and your friends need to leave" He didn't need to be told twice and within seconds they had all but run out the front entrance.

"You didn't need to do that" I told Renee, "I could have handle that myself."

"Yeah but you shouldn't have too. You remind me of my baby sister, you do." He put his hand on my shoulder in a familiar gesture. "I would want to know that someone would look out for her you know?" he continued and I smiled at the fondness of his voice. That was – until his thoughts began to trickle into my head. After everything that had happened my shields had dropped and through the contact of his hand on my shoulder I caught the thoughts running through his head. They were only small flashes, barely discernable, but what stood out was the accompanying feelings of rage and violence I got from them. I suddenly felt tingly all over with an impending sense of dread and against my better judgment I pushed myself a little further into the mind of Renee, finding an ugliness so profound it had me stumbling a bit as I pulling myself from his mind.

"You alright there?" Renee asked, peering into my face with what I might have said was concern, now I wasn't so sure. Not if what I had seen in his head was anything to go by.

"I think I might need to sit down" I told him honestly, trying to shrug of his hand without being too obvious about it.

"That's a good idea, Sookie you can come into my office" Sam said, having made his way over to check on my wellbeing. I nodded mutely while Renee smiled at me. I think I grimaced in return.

I felt myself begin to calm with a hallway and closed door between Renee and me. Sinking into one of the chairs in front of Sam's office I noticed my hands were trembling. Sam ducked down so he was crouched in front of me, reaching out to grip my hands in his.

"Sookie, tell me was wrong. It's more than what happened out there. Was it something Bill said to you?" My problems with Bill felt so far away from what I had just discovered and I shook my head unable to articulate my tangled thoughts.

"Sookie, please talk to me, tell me what effected you like this? Your scaring me." His worried tone snapped me out of my horrified daze to force out a few words.

"It's him" I whispered, almost to myself, not wanting to acknowledge the things I had learnt.

"Who is what Sookie?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Renee…. he's the murder" I said in a small voice. I couldn't believe how I hadn't seen it before. He was the brother's best friend and after all the time I had spent around him I had never picked up a bad vibe from him. The fact I could be deceived so easily, even with my 'gift' left me feeling spooked.

Sam froze in stunned silence for a second, "How….are you sure?"

"I saw… I saw snippets of things he did….to his sister… his hatred for vampires… I felt his anger…" I shuddered at the darkness I had brushed up against. Sam looked at shocked as I did, as well as a bit skeptical.

"I don't want to call you a liar Sookie but Renee is a good guy. He's Jason's friend…"

"I don't want to think its him but it makes so much sense. He killed his sister for sleeping with a vampire and now he thinks he's on a mission….to save girls from becoming…from being 'blood-hores'." I stiffened as a realization hit me that I had been compared to his sister. Was that his way of marking me as his next victim? The thought had me begin to panic but I forced myself to continue my explanation to Sam.

"He knew about Dawn being with vampires from Jason. Jason told me he found bite marks on Dawn and after he got kicked out of her place he called Renee and told him about everything. It was Renee that told him to visit Dawn the next morning. He framed my brother to take the fall for his own murder." I found myself seething at what he had put my brother through. "We have to tell someone! We need to do something!" I said standing up and beginning to pace, suddenly itching to put Renee behind bars and clear my brother.

"Sookie calm down" Sam said.

"Calm down? My brother's in jail for a murder he didn't commit while the actual suspect is walking around free."

"Sookie, listen to me, I can't believe I have to remind you of this little fact but how are you going to get the sheriffs department to believe your story?"

My shoulders slumped as the truth of Sam's words pushed through my anger. Of course everyone would just see me as Crazy Sookie, spinning stories to get my brother out of jail. "Do you believe it?" I asked is a small voice.

"Of course I do Sookie. I know your one to make accusations like this without good reason. We need physical proof if we are going to have any chance of getting Renee behind bars for good." I breathed out a sigh, glad that Sam trusted me to believe what others would deem 'crazy talk'.

I was about to ask Sam for his advice on how we would get real proof when Bobby suddenly pushed his way into Sam's office without even a knock.

"You are a fucking magnet for drama." He sneered in disgust, "are you unable to not cause trouble for 5 minutes? I'm taking you back to your home and we will wait until Master Eric arrives."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I have a shift to finish." I said stubbornly, still needing to figure out what to do about the whole Renee fiasco.

"Don't make this difficult. I will use force if necessary. " he replied threateningly, taking a step forward before being punched in the face by Sam. I jumped as he hit the ground out cold, staring at Sam in shock as he shook his fist out.

"He was out of line, and he was getting on my nerves" Sam said as way of an answer and it was all I could do to not smile.

o o o o

After telling Sam I needed a moment I stepped out the back door of Merlottle's to ring Eric's number, dreading having to tell him that in addition to working when I probably shouldn't be, I was also unable to met him at my house like we had promised because of his day man being knocked out and his keys not being anywhere I could find.

"Sookie, I am 10 minutes away from your house. I expect to find you there with Bobby." Eric said by way of greeting and I hesitated before speaking.

"Eric…about that…"

"What has happened now?" Eric asked with an edge to his voice.

I went to reply when I suddenly felt the presence of a mind directly behind me. Thinking it was Sam I started to turn let him know I was on the phone when instead I was bombarded with the violent intentions of someone out to cause me pain. Adrenaline pumping I moved to defend myself but wasn't fast enough to dodge the fist that connected with my jaw. I went down hard on my butt and elbows, the phone skittering across the gravel from the impact.

I cried out in pain but that did nothing to discourage my attacker.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed ;) Next update soon! Please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N – Quickish update to make up for my terrible commitment lately! And OMG IM ALMOST AT 300 FOLLOWERS! Thank you all so much!_

_WARNING: Bad language, violence_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to CH and HBO. I'm just playing…_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Before I had a chance to recover a vicious kick connected with my abdomen making me gasp out in pain and fall back onto the gravel spluttering. It was all I could do to keep pulling air through my lungs as I felt the presence of a second mind come into close proximity, tensing as I predicted the kick that landed squarely on my lower back. I writhed in the gravel, curling into a small ball in the vain attempt to avoid the pain that came with each new kick. Small whimpers and gasps were the only sound I was able to make under their unrelenting attack, all the air having been pushed from my lungs long ago. I could feel my body breaking under the force of their attack and after a particularly hard kick to my ribs I heard the distinct sound of bone breaking before a hand in my hair pulled my head up roughly.

"Fucking told you I would get you, freaky bitch" My eyes focused after a bit of effort, enough to make out the face of Denise Rattray, her expression contorted in a mask of hatred.

"Where's your fucking chain now?" She said twisting my hair in her grasp and laughing as I cried out in pain. Tears began flowing down my cheeks and that seemed to please Denise who released my hair, standing up to walk her way around my body to where Mack was standing.

They gave me a short reprieve to make out over my broken body and I tried hoarsely to get my vocal cords working again, enough to call out for Sam, for anyone, but I seemed to have difficultly just breathing. I could feel my left cheek swelling up and knew from the ugly thoughts projected my way that the Rattray's intended to kill me. In fact it seemed to be the only thing in their minds.

I made a feeble attempt to try and crawl away from them but after a few seconds I realized I couldn't actually feel my legs._ I probably have a damaged spine from all the kicking_ I told myself calmly surprised at my own lack of panic at what were serious injuries.

It was then that I heard a growl emanating from behind me. After a brief flash of fear I recognized the mental signature of Sam before his blurred dog form launched itself over my broken body to attack the Rattray's, catching them off guard. Dog-Sam bit savagely into Mack's arm who screamed and cursed violently, shaking Sam until he let go taking a chunk of flesh with him. Denise in the meantime had pulled a wicked looking knife from the waistband of her jeans and was facing Sam with murderous intent.

I looked away from the violence unfolding in front of me unable to watch in my helpless state at what might unfold. My eyes instead came to focus on my phone lying only a few feet away from me, the screen cracked where it had hit the gravel but otherwise still working – with my call still active to Eric. I only hoped he was still listening.

"….Eric…" I croaked, and then a bit louder, putting in some of the remaining strength I had, "Eric, I'm at Merlotte's…please…help…"

I heard a yelp and ominous thud reached my ears before the silence stretched out. I didn't dare turn my head, not wanting to what had become of my friend and boss. I just continued to call out to Eric in a rasping voice until a foot came down hard on what was left of my phone, effectively ending its very short life.

"No one's coming to help you bitch. You'll be dead before then." Mack said in a hoarse voice as he looked down at me. He had scratches and bite marks on his arms, chunks of flesh missing from where Sam had latched on. He then smiled manically and I knew there would be no reasoning, no hope to change his mind. His mind was a haze of hatred and anger, directed at me. I closed my eyes as I saw him preparing to hurt me again, feeling myself begin to slip out of consciousness.

"Are you sure about that?" A deep voice came out of the shadows that had my eyes snapping open, a small amount of hope blooming in my chest pushing away the darkness that had been threatening to swallow me. Eric had heard my call.

I saw Mack stiffen in fear, his face twist in horror before suddenly he was pulled from view. I heard a scream rent the air before it was abruptly cut off with a wet cracking sound. I heard rather than saw Denise begin to panic, her footsteps running across the gravel away from my body before they were intercepted and the sounds of tearing flesh took their place. I cringed at the sound my body going into fight or slight mode despite my sorry state. The burst of adrenaline flooding my body was enough to clear my mind from the pain but terror took its place.

After the tearing noises stopped it was utterly silent before I heard footsteps approach me, slow and deliberate. I tensed, expecting Eric to attack me, to drain me and leave me for dead. I was covered in blood so it wouldn't be entirely unexpected. Instead a cold hand rested itself on my shoulder and despite its gentle placement an uncontrolled whimper escaped me as I waited for fangs pierce my throat.

"Sookie"

I heard my name instead, spoken urgently and with concern. I opened my eyes to find not Eric, but Bill, hovering above me his face a mess of blood and gore, his fangs on full display. It was a terrifying sight.

"Bill?" I croaked in confusion. Why was Bill here?

"Sookie you must drink. It will heal you" Bill said cutting straight to the chase, presenting me with his bloody wrist. Despite what I summarized as his good intentions I found myself repulsed by his offer.

I turned my head away from Bill's offer, Sam and Eric's warnings clear in my head but knowing that if he was to force the issue I wouldn't be able to stop him.

"You will die if you do not take my blood, Sookie let me save you" Bill said turning my head back to him, none to gently. He positioned his hand at the back of my neck and raised my head closer to his wrist. I began to panic at his forceful treatment but Bill tightened his grip in my hair.

"Drink Sookie" he said roughly, attempting to glamour me again and I my weakened state I almost felt like complying. Instead my stubborn nature kicked in and despite the fact I would most likely die without his blood I closed my mouth firmly as the blood from his wrist began to drip on my face.

I saw the frustration and rage on his face but before he could do anything more he was ripped from my side. I heard the impact of his body as he hit the ground across the parking lot before my head fell back against the gravel with enough force I saw stars. My vision started blacking out as my body began to sink into oblivion.

The last thing I saw was a pale face framed by a pale halo of hair. If I didn't know any better I would have said it was an angel.

* * *

_Sorry about the shortness but I wanted to get this to you all sooner and it made sense to cut the story here. Eric makes an appearance next chapter :) __FINALLY!_

_Please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N – So we are finally getting into something here __ Sorry for the wait!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to CH and HBO. I'm just playing…_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

I woke to a strange room, utterly confused as to why I wasn't in my bed at home. Instead of soft cotton sheets I felt the touch of cool leather beneath me and from my current position I could make out the layout of what appeared to be an office of some sort. I closed my eyes against the panic that rose within me at finding myself in a strange environment, taking a few calming breathes to settle my mind before thinking back to what I last remembered.

I grew tense as the gaps in my memory filled themselves, expecting the pain I should be in to hit me at any moment. I remembered the brutal beating I got at the hands (and feet) of the Rattray's and although the details seemed a bit hazy I remembered the pain, the overwhelming fear, as I felt death begin to grip me and blackness begin to take hold…

But now… I felt nothing except for a dull ache in my body and a crick in my neck from the angle I had been sleeping. I wiggled my toes experimentally, remembering the numbness that had settled over them after my beating. I had been sure my spine had been damaged, and my ribs. I lifted a tentative hand to press my side but felt nothing out of the ordinary. After deciding it probably won't hurt too much I sat up and looked around at my surroundings properly, finally recognizing my surroundings as Eric Northman's office at Fangtasia.

_How did I get here?_ I thought to my self, confused. I remembered vaguely how Bill had been ripped from my side as he tried to feed me his blood. _But why was Bill there? _Eric must have heard my call for help and stopped Bill, and then feed me his own blood while I was unconscious. It was the only thing that explained my miraculous recovery and relocation to his office. To say I profoundly disturbed by the idea of drinking blood was an understatement, and I was sure it was something that wasn't going to bode well for me.

I decided not to dwell on it at that particular moment, already overwhelmed by the onslaught of painful memories. At the forefront of my mind was what might have happened to Sam. I knew he had confronted the Rattray's to give me a chance to run, an action at proved pointless, as I had been rendered cripple. But he had fought them and had been hurt. _He had been hurt protecting me…_

I could recall clearly the sounds of pain he made as he fought them off and the sudden ominous thud and science that had followed. I tried to shut down that avenue of thought not able to face the thought that Sam might be injured - or dead - because of me. I felt tears beginning to form as I imagined the possibility of him lying broken and bleeding somewhere. Would Eric have left him to die? I wanted with all my heart to say no but I honestly had no clue. Eric was still virtually a stranger to me. If I had my probably now useless phone I would have called Sam, just to hear if his voice would answer. But as it was I couldn't see my bag anywhere in my vicinity and I didn't even appear to be wearing the same clothes as last night. Instead of my black shorts and Merlotte shirt I was dressed in an oversized red Fangtasia t-shirt. I wiped my eyes as the mortification set in at the thought of someone undressing me while I was unconscious to put on the t-shirt. If I had to bet I would place my money on it being Eric, something that had me feeling profoundly vulnerable.

I pushed all my insecurities to the back of my mind, deciding to focus on small things before I over thought my situation. Gingerly I got up, still amazed at my state of healing, expecting my body to protest and flare up in pain at any moment. I wondered why no one had thought to use vampire blood in hospitals until I remembered that it was considered a highly addictive drug. Something that was known to turn some users insane – something I had come face to face with only recently. It then led me to wonder why I wasn't experiencing some sort of high. I had never done drugs before so had no point of reference but I sure didn't feel any different. In fact I felt refreshed and invigorated. I felt like I could run a marathon with the current energy I had running through my body.

I stood up quickly, suddenly too antsy to sit still. I needed to get out of here and get home. Gran would be worried sick. I ran to the door but it was securely locked and I was sure the only key was in the possession of Eric. I sad a few bad words in my frustration and began banging on the door and calling out for anyone who might have been around the bar during the day, scanning the immediate vicinity for any minds of people awake. My search came up empty except for two voids that signified vampires were near, currently at rest. The larger of the voids was close in proximity to me, and I concluded that Eric must be holed away somewhere for the daytime. The other, significantly smaller void seemed to be situated below me and I guessed it must have been Pam, sleeping in some sort of basement.

I said a couple more dirty words as my anger began to surface at his highhanded treatment of me. He had locked my away in his office like I was his pet and I had to wait until he had risen to yell at him. It was all very frustrating.

I rested my head against the door in a moment of defeat wondering how long I had been unconscious, knowing it must be well into the following day considering the vampire were at rest. I looked at my watch, which was thankfully still on my wrist, but froze as I noticed that the watch face was crusted over with dried blood - my blood.

I then found myself on the floor shaking, my breath beginning to come in short gasps as I fought off the panic that threatened to overwhelm me. Despite my healed body I still remembered the pain with utmost clarity. It had been the singularly most terrifying moment of my life. I had actually thought I might die. I almost had. And then I was crying, unable to stop the tears from coming as I thought of all the things that I would have never done and of the people I would have left behind. _Who would have cared for Gran in my absence? Who would have cleared Jason's name?_

I spent an unknown amount of time on the floor against the door as these thoughts spun through my head. I focused on my breathing, _in and out_, as I pushed the memories of my attack away to the back of my mind. Once I had my body under control again I chanced another look at my watch, actively trying to ignore the blood. The hands told me that it was nearing 3pm. Doing the math in my head I realized it meant I had slept near 17 hours! I needed to get home, Gran would be worried sick and I could only imagine how the situation would look with my speaking to Bill not long before I went missing. They might even think I was dead!

I pushed to my feet looking around the office again, hoping for an escape route to sudden present itself to me. Instead I spotted a water bottle and folded up piece of paper on the corner of Eric's massive desk. I swallowed against my dry throat and after a brief hesitation I made my way over to pick up the water, screwing off the lid and taking a sip. I then tentatively picked up the paper that had my name scrawled on the outside, opening it to find a brief message in the same script:

_Sookie,_

_I have taken the liberty of securing you within my office until I rise tonight to keep you from getting into more trouble until I have the chance to speak with you regarding the events of last night. Enjoy the sandwich._

_-Eric_

I felt the urge to rip up the note as I read his curt words, especially the part about 'securing' me from getting into trouble. It wasn't like I did it on purpose! And the note did nothing to quell my anxiety about what had happened while I was unconscious. If anything it caused a feeling on dread to settle deep in my stomach on what he would want to speak with me about.

I began to pace in a very agitated way immediately feeling trapped within the confines of the office. A door in the corner of the office gave me pause and I walked over it expecting it to be locked. It wasn't, instead leading to a small bathroom.

The fact he had a bathroom in his office gave me a moment's pause. _Why would a vampire need a bathroom?_ However my bladder sudden made itself known and I decided it was a good thing he had one. Maybe he made a habit of keeping people locked in his office for prolonged periods of time? Needless to say I attended to my needs and as I washed my hands, making sure o scrub the blood from my watch, before catching sight of my reflection in the mirror.

It took a few moments for me to recognize the person looking back as me. I looked – different._ What the heck…_ I thought as I drank in my appearance.

My skin, although already sporting a healthy tan from my frequent sunning seemed to glow a little under the overhead light. My hair also had an extra sheen to it, hanging in smooth waves down my back only slightly mussed by sleep. I also now seemed to be sporting highlights had were almost white blond, the effect of which would have made even the most skilled hair dresser jealous. The biggest shocker was my eyes. There usual light blue seemed to have gained another dimension of colour making my eyes shimmer in a way that looked otherworldly.

I looked beautiful yet I didn't feel entirely comfortable with my…enhanced appearance. The person staring back at me looked so different. So vibrant. How was I ever going to explain these changes to the people back home?

I also took advantage to lift the t-shirt to inspect the skin underneath, noting it was blemish free, all traces of my beating and blood gone. Even the aching from before had disappeared and I felt as healthy as could be. I grumbled under my breath as I realized that Eric was to thank. I was sure that there would be a price to pay for his generosity.

To curb my growing boredom I explored the rest of Eric's office but there was little for me to discover that I hadn't already seen during my first two visits. His desk was surprisingly clear and the drawers were all locked. The shelves by the door were only stocked with packets of TrueBlood and Fangtasia memorabilia like the t-shirt I was currently wearing.

I got tired of endlessly pacing and after eating the sandwich Eric had oh so generously provided I lay back down on the couch with nothing left to do but wait.

I spent a bit of time looking at the painting hanging on the wall behind the desk, wondering if the scene of snow capped mountains was significant to Eric in anyway. Perhaps it was where he came from?

Soon enough, with nothing better to do I felt my eyelids grow heavy. I tried to fight the feeling but then realized that a nap would be a good way to pass the time until Eric rose and would help me stay awake as I had a feeling I wouldn't be getting much time to rest once the sun set. It didn't take long before I slipped into a dream.

o o o o

_I was struck with pain, overwhelming and relentless. I felt myself slipping as darkness threatened to drag me under, the only thing keeping me afloat was a pair of the clearest blue eyes set in a pale face and the soft whisper of fingers gently stroking my face. My own guardian angel watching over me._

"_Eric" I breathed, "you came…"_

"_I came to save you Sookie" he said, his voice low and soothing as he lifted me carefully onto his lap, propping my head up._

"_Why?" I asked suddenly curious for a reason as to why this perfect creature was here with me. Why he cared about someone like me._

_"You are hurt and don't like to see you in pain. You need to drink Sookie, let me heal you." I felt myself smile at the truth of his words as he bit into his wrist, before presenting it to me._

_I latched onto the wound as my locked my eyes with his, both of us watching the other as I drank. I saw his pleasure at my action, his joy at the connection we were creating. I similarly felt a feeling of bliss run through me as I drank from him and a sudden profound sense of safeness. His blood tasted like nothing I would have expected, thick and sweet. I could feel the pain disappearing and my strength returning. _

_Too soon he pulled his arm away as the wound closed over, leaning down to kiss me softly and lick away the leftover blood that coated my lips. As he pulled away I reached up, attempting to pull him back towards me not wanting the feeling of bliss to end. However my hands failed to grip anything but thin air and I cried out at the loss of his touch before his voice drifted down to me._

"_I'm waiting for you Sookie. This is just the beginning."_

o o o o

Consciousness drifted back slowly and I stretched out a little as I enjoyed the sensation of contentment that had seemed to settle over my body. Unfortunately it only lasted a few seconds before reality came crashing back and my eyes snapped open, immediately locking onto a pair of piercing blue eyes. Eric stood looking down at me, the glow from his body making him appear as though he truly was an angel bathed in moonlight. His appearance so familiar to my dream that a part of me longed to reach out for him, finding it difficult to resist the gravity he seemed to emit.

He was wearing his usual black jeans, but instead of the usual black wife beater he was wearing a tight white t-shirt that somehow managed to highlight his built torso. I suddenly had to fight down a wave of lust as I observed the way his t-shirt seemed to hug his biceps. I sat up quickly confused and very much flustered at my response to Eric's physical attributes and I felt my face heat up under his unrelenting scrutiny. His eyes had begun roaming over body as I had moved, but surprisingly in a less sexual way then I had expected. More like he was checking me over for damage.

"Are you well?" he asked after a few moments of tense silence.

"Why do you care?" I asked confused and immediately defensive against the deceptively kind front he was putting on. He ignored me for a few moments, instead seating himself in a chair opposite the couch that hadn't been there before. I was almost expecting him not to answer when he answered in a strangely quiet tone.

"You are…valuable to me. I would not have saved you if you weren't." I was a little shocked at his honesty.

"You gave me your blood?" I asked although it came out more an accusation.

"Yes" he confirmed and I noted a small flash of triumph flit across his features. I shuddered a little despite myself.

"What…what will it do to me?" I asked hesitantly, afraid of the response I would be getting, "what does it mean…for us…"

"You recall what I told you before?" he asked instead and I nodded.

"Yes, you said it would mean you could…sense me. Feel my emotions and know where I was." I swallowed a little before continuing, "…and Bill said it would make me healthier…and increase my…" I found myself unable to repeat it under Eric's intense gaze. I heard a faint growl escape him at the mention of Bill before a smirk took over his features.

"Oh yes, but it will do much more than that" Eric's tone had shifted in a heartbeat, turning low and seductive and I had to fight another wave of lust that washed over me. I then remembered that he could sense what I was feeling and suddenly I was mortified, watching as Eric's smirk widened no doubt receiving what I was feeling loud and clear.

"What else will it do?" I choked out attempting to distract him.

"My blood will make you stronger and more healthy as you said. It will also make you more desirable to others while increasing your own libido." He paused to wink at me before continuing.

"You will also experience dreams"

"Dreams?" I asked although I already felt I knew the answer

"Yes, very explicit...very erotic dreams of me…"

"Oh…but I already – " I quickly cut myself off as I realized what I almost gave away; that I had already been having pretty explicit dream of him already and all without his blood. Like his ego wasn't big enough already!

He grinned and I knew I had been caught. "You already…what Sookie?"

I shook my head but he pressed, leaning forward onto his elbows, his eyes flashing seductively.

"You have dreamed of me already? Tell me Sookie, what did we get up to in these dreams of yours? I hope I was satisfying enough for you." I felt my humiliation build as he continued to tease me.

"Perhaps I could make some of your fantasies a reality?" he tilted his head questioningly.

"Don't even think for one second that that is ever gonna happen. Cause it won't." I snapped back in defiance.

"Never is a long time Sookie, I'm sure I could get you to change your mind…" he leaned a little closer into my personal space, letting his fangs run down a little to and smiling to let them peak out suggestively. I sucked a surprised breath at his sudden proximity, the unexpected intimacy of our position wreaking havoc with my libido. It was clear he wasn't lying when he said his blood would enhance my desires.

"Who's dreaming now?" I said with my last dregs of control.

"I do love a challenge" he said, eyes flickering over my body again as he leaned back again in the chair with a smirk fixed in place at leaving me so flustered. I breathed a little in relief as he didn't press the issue further.

"So…you didn't answer my other question before. What does having your blood change for me…for us…"

"It makes you mine," he said and I could feel the intensity behind those words as well as the smug satisfaction that he was oozing.

"I will never be yours"

"You are already mine, you agreed to it the night you signed your contract with me. The blood has just made my claim all the more secure."

"You know I didn't agree with that and it wasn't like you gave me much choice." I was still bitter.

"I gave you a choice not to take my blood."

"And look how that problem just conveniently solved itself."

"I did not order you to be beaten to near death. I did not force my blood into you unwilling, you were the one calling me for help as I recall."

"I didn't ask you to feed me your blood, and I seemed to be conveniently unconscious at the time" I felt my exasperation rising the longer we argued.

"I didn't realize you wished to die? Next time I shall leave you to bleed out in the parking lot," Eric said in a harsh tone.

I felt the air rush from my lungs at his words as memories I had locked away earlier that day flashed behind my eyes again. I pulled my legs up close to my body immediately taking deep calming breathes to ease the sudden panic.

_No, no this can't happen, not again. Not in front of Eric…_

From the corner of my eyes I saw him rise from his chair to loom over me and in my current state I flinched away from him unsure at what to expect from him anymore.

"Sookie" Eric spoke my name softly in a soothing tone and suddenly I felt a sense of calm envelope me. I welcomed it letting it slowing fill me until I relaxed out of the fetal position I had curled myself into. I watched warily as Eric took a step back from the couch once I had appeared to have calmed down.

"What was that?" Eric asked sounding unsure at how to address me and I would have laughed at the uncomfortable expression on his face if I wasn't still so edgy. It was clear he wasn't in the habit of comforting people.

"It…I just…you brought up some memories from last night" I said feeling very exposed all of a sudden.

"How much do you remember?"

"Enough..." I really wanted him to drop it.

"I will need details Sookie. I need to know what you learnt from the scum that attacked you."

"Can we not?" I all but pleaded.

"This happened in my area, and you were under my protection at the time. I take these matters seriously. This is something you cannot avoid." He strangely seemed to be playing nice and I didn't even detect the faintest sense of threat from his words, only what I might have placed as…concern? Something I scoffed at as soon as I thought it. _As if Eric could care for me enough to be worried. He is only see's me as a valuable tool._ Now why did I feel disappointed at that?

After a long moment of silence I spoke. "I remember…bits and pieces…but most of it's hazy…" I trailed off really hoping Eric would tell me to forget it, that he already knew everything that he had happened but he just looked at my pointedly and indicated I should continue with an impatient gesture of his hand.

I looked down at my hands that had clenched around themselves on my lap and spoke to the ground.

"I had just gone out to the back of Merlotte's…to call you and tell you about Bobby"

"To tell me your dog knocked him out?"

"Sam isn't my dog….oh god…Sam" I had completely forgot my worries for him. I looked up to lock eyes with Eric, "…is he...is Sam…"

"The mutt is fine, a little battered but nothing his supernatural healing won't fix in a few days." Eric sounded slightly put out by that which made it easier to accept as the truth. My heart felt a bit lighter knowing he was fine and I found it easier to continue.

"So, I was on the phone to you and I felt someone behind me. I thought…I thought it was Sam, but it wasn't. They…the Rattray's…knocked me to the ground and then started kicking me, they were going to kill me…" I ended in a whisper.

"And this was when Bill arrived?" Eric questioned.

"Yes, he attacked the Rattray's. I heard him killing them…it was horrible. I thought it was you."

"It was less then they deserved. Their end would not have been so pleasant, or as quick, at my hands." Eric said darkly and I shuddered to think of what he would consider fitting punishment for them.

"After he dealt with the drainers what did Bill do? What did he say to you?" Eric continued his questioning.

"He…I think he was trying to get me to drink his blood but I didn't want to…and then you came and threw him off…I think…"

"He didn't say anything else?" he pushed and I remember the conversation I had shared with Bill earlier in the night. I was sure that was what Eric was fishing for.

"He did come into Merlotte's earlier in the night, he said wanted to talk to me but just tried to glamour me into telling him what I was."

Eric perked up at this, his eyes boring into me with increased intensity.

I was quick to reassure, "I didn't tell him anything. I avoided his eyes and played dumb but I don't think he was that convinced…"

"No wonder he wished to get his blood into you"

"What do you mean?"

"As I have already explained, by giving a human our blood we mark them as ours, we create a blood tie with them. What I didn't mention was that this tie can be manipulated by the vampire, making the human more mentally susceptible. This is what Bill intended to do with you, since he cannot glamour you he must manipulate you in other ways."

I found myself gaping in horror at what Eric was describing. It was manipulation of free will and I was glad that I had never given the chance for Bill to have any control of me in any way. However this meant Eric was able to do those things to me. He could have already been manipulating my feelings. I remembered the sense of calm that had enveloped me earlier as he had said his name and the bursts of lust that had been affecting me.

Eric seemed to predict my thought process. "Would I have told you this information if I intended to use my blood to manipulate you?"

"I don't know, how could I? You just told me that you _can_ manipulate me using your blood and you haven't exactly given me reason to trust you! I felt you calming me down earlier and this whole conversation you have been trying to make me lust after you."

"Lust after me? Oh Sookie, that is all you." Eric turned playful, "trust me, if I want to make you feel lust you will know about it. What you are feeling is your own increased libido."

"Oh and that explanation is supposed to make me trust you?"

"Surely if I wished to manipulate you I would have taken you by now? I would have feed from you and made you submit to my will?" I cringed at the thought of being used in such a way.

Eric continued, "I admit that I want you Sookie but I am not the type to force myself on anyone – in any capacity." His voice had become steel, his words clipped in anger and I realized I had offended him by considering him such a vampire.

"Ahh – right…" I said unsure where to go from there. The sudden entrance of Pam saved me from having to continue what had become a severely tense conversation. I was shocked when I took in what Pam was wearing; a pink jump suit that had her looking more like a soccer mum than the sexually explicit dominatrix I was used to. Even her hair and makeup had been toned down into more neutral tones that suited her.

"Pam." Eric said curtly his eyes still locked on me.

"Master." Pam replied also turning to face me, her eyes roaming over my underdressed figure with obvious delight and her nostrils flaring as she took in my scent.

"Sookie" she purred at me, her attitude the same despite her appearance, "the red suits you, as does my makers blood, you smell even better as his."

Eric turned to Pam with a glare, clearly not in the mood for her flirty comments.

"Enough. _**Säg var du kom hit för att säga**_"

Pam sighed a little, obviously used to Eric's impatient tone but complied, answering him in the same language, "_**Jag har stängt Fangtasia för natten och säkrat Bill åt dig. Kommer du berätta för henne vad du har fått reda på?"**_

"_**Det nöjet kommer vara Bills**_"

"_**Spara lite kul åt mig med**_"

"_**Alltid, mitt barn**_"

It was at this point I grew impatient at being kept out of the loop.

"What about Bill?" I asked them, "I have heard his name mentioned twice now. What is going on?"

"Bill is our distinguished guest this evening." Eric smiled dangerously as he stood from his chair, extending his arm to me.

"Shall we pay him a visit?"

* * *

_Translations:_

_**Säg var du kom hit för att säga **__\- say what you have come to say_

_**Jag har stängt Fangtasia för natten och säkrat Bill åt dig. Kommer du berätta för henne vad du har fått reda på? **__\- I have closed Fangtasia for the night and secured Bill for your visit. Will you tell her what you have learnt?_

_**Det nöjet kommer vara Bills**__ \- Bill will have that pleasure_

_**Spara lite kul åt mig med **__\- Save some fun for me_

_**Alltid, mitt barn **__\- Always, my child_

_Whew! So another chapter done and dusted – Finally! I apologise for taking so long with this one. I have been swamped with uni work and since I'm in my last year of study its all important, time-consuming stuff. But this doesn't mean I forget my stories so I hope this was worth the wait. So fun to be writing Eric again _

_Next chapter we will get to see Bill again and Eric will have some fun!_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N – Billy-boy returns ;)_

_Sorry for such a looooong wait. I have been swamped with uni assignments, work and other commitments that made time for writing impossible. Thank you to everyone who is still around and still reading this! You are all the reason I'm still writing this story __ I seriously can't thank you enough!_

_**Chapter warnings:** Bad language and torture scenes._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to CH and HBO. I'm just playing…_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"_Shall we pay him a visit?"_

"What….right now?" I asked, thrown off by the sudden turn of events. My brain was a mess of new information and all I wanted was some time to process my thoughts after everything Eric had told me. I knew that a visit to Bill would cause more ugly truths to come to light, especially if Hadley was involved, and I wasn't sure I could handle any more revelations this night.

"Why not?" Eric countered, "I'm sure Bill is eager for some company."

"What have you done to him?" I asked a little cautiously, not really sure if I wanted to know.

"Me? Nothing yet. Pam had been the one to most kindly…tend to him while I was busy with you." Pam smiled a little smugly at that and I got the distinct feeling that her 'tending' was rather more 'torturing'.

Eric dropped his hand when I continued to ignore it, moving over to open the door instead.

"Come along, lets see what Billy-Boy has to say about the events of last night" he said as he looked back expectantly, like I was a dog he was calling to heel.

"I have to see Bill now? Like this?" I asked, trying to delay the confrontation by gesturing to my lack of proper clothing. All it seemed to do was give Eric the invitation to look me up and down again and I really got the sense he was seeing right through my clothes. I stood quickly feeling rather self-conscious and distanced myself from both vampires in the room, crossing my arms in the vain hope of covering myself better from their hungry gazes.

"What happened to the clothes I came in anyhow?" I asked to break the tense silence and Eric's eyed flickered back to mine as he spoke.

"They were bloody. I had them disposed of."

"Oh….was I— was it that bad?"

"You had many injuries, but nothing my blood couldn't heal" Eric expanded, licking his lips suggestively as he went on. "I personally ensured each wound was healed…on _every_ part of your body…" I flushed at his tone as my imagination went into overdrive at the thought of Eric's tongue on my body. Embarrassment then turned to mortification as Eric smirked, no doubt reading my bodies reaction like an open book.

"Well do you have anything else I could wear besides this? A staff uniform or something?" I asked desperate to dispel some of the sexual tension in the room. It didn't seem to work as his eyes lit up at the idea. I then remembered that the waitresses here wore little other than short skirts and tight corset tops.

"If you are uncomfortable in your current outfit I'm sure we have some spare outfits in the staffroom, or Pam could lend you one of her Fangtasia outfits to use?" Pam smirked as I cringed.

"You know what, on second thoughts, this is fine" I replied not wanting to get anywhere near the latex and leather creations I had seen Pam wear. At least I could still wear under wear under my current clothing. This earnt a chuckle from both Eric and Pam and I felt myself relax as the sexual charge in the room disappeared.

I still however felt rather exposed and tugged on the hem of the shirt a little. It seemed Eric finally got the hint and he disappeared from my sight in a move so quick that it barely registered before he was suddenly in front of me, his leather jacket hanging from his fingers.

I went to refuse on instinct before realizing I would actually prefer to be as covered as possible when meeting Bill. I was already feeling rather exposed and a tad cold so after a few moments of deliberation I took the jacket and pulled it on. I immediately felt ridiculous as Eric's jacket was far too big, the sleeves reaching further than my arms and the bottom of the jacket actually skimming the back of my thighs. I probably looked like some kid who had raided their fathers closet and tried on all their clothes for how well it fit, yet it did help calm my nerves as I breathed in the masculine scent of Eric. Damn he even smelt sexy.

"Thank you Eric" I said quietly in an effort to reinstate my manners that I had lacked all night. He just nodded in reply before ushering me in front of him to walk out of his office. I made it one step out before I collided with Ginger who was lurking in the hallway.

"Sorry!" I said when she looked visibly startled at my sudden appearance in the hall, almost falling in a pair of ridiculously tall high heels. She let out a very shrieky scream before the sight of Eric behind me silenced her. Her expression immediately morphed into one of dopey adoration as she stared up at him, completely ignoring me.

"Oh…uh..Hello _Master_ Eric…" she simpered, curling her hair around her finger. Her thoughts blared loud and clear in head, a mess of old glamorings and explicit fantasies of her and Eric. It was such a contrast from the quiet I had revealed in all day that I found myself hunching back into Eric clinging to the silence his mind provided me. As if sensing this Eric moved to grip my arm and immediately the noise dimmed enough for me to get my shields in order. They went up with surprising ease, which I chalked up to another benefit of Eric's blood.

"Ginger" Eric said simply, no emotion evident in his voice as he addressed her. I almost felt bad that Eric didn't return her affection in the slightest but that didn't seem to matter to Ginger who seemed ready to swoon at the name of her voice coming from his mouth.

"You remember Sookie, don't you Ginger?" he continued directing Ginger's attention towards me. I was scrutinized carefully, her mind picking through the fragments of memory she had left, expression distrustful as she realized how close Eric and me were standing. After what seemed like endless deliberation on Gingers side a smile broke out on her face.

"Oh yeah, sure I do! You're the new employee who held my hands and asked me all those strange questions." I nodded and smiled back at her.

"Its nice to meet you again" I said politely as Pam walked through the door to join us in the hallway.

"Ginger, I thought I told you to leave? Fangtasia won't be open tonight." Pam said in her usual bored tone.

Ginger looked a little flustered, "Mistress Pam, I thought you might need me. I could restock the bar or tidy the place up a little? Its no bother for me to stay…"

Pam took a step forward her eyes catching Gingers with ease I immediately saw them glaze over with glamour.

"You will leave now Ginger. Go home and take a bath, wash that horrible smell you call a perfume off your body and never wear it again in my presence." My own nose twitched at the mention, the artificial scent of flowers invading my senses and I had to resist the urge to sneeze. It truly was awful.

"Yes mistress" Ginger replied in a emotionless tone, making me shudder at her utter lack of control as she turned to follow Pam's instructions and tottering away on her heels. I could feel from her mind that she was in some sort of pleasant trance like state, her mind thinking of only one thing; how to please her mistress. I was appalled by how casually Pam used it on Ginger and profoundly glad for my own immunity to it.

"Pam, you really should refrain from glamouring Ginger so often" Eric admonished lightly.

"Oh she'll be fine. This way I don't have to put up with her overbearing idolization and worship, it does get rather trying"

"I thought you loved being idolized and worshiped" Eric returned smirking.

"I deserve nothing less. But I only wish to idolized but those worthy of my time. You are most welcome to worship me anytime Sookie…I may even return the favour" she winked, firmly emphasizing the point that her form of 'worship' was something completely different to mine.

"…umm no thanks Pam" I said and she shrugged not seeming in the least bit deterred.

"_**Pam , kontakta Magister medan vi handskas med Bill.**_" (Pam, contact the Magister while we deal with Bill.) Eric addressed Pam again in their secret tongue suddenly, not waiting for an answer before moving across the hall to a door only a few meters away from his office. After unlocking it using a keypad on the side of the door he swung the door open before looking back at me.

"Ladies first..." he said with mock politeness.

I eyed the dark doorway in apprehension but after a few moments of hesitation I walked over and, squaring my shoulders and mentally calming myself.

I didn't feel ready for this, not at all, but I knew the sooner I saw Bill the sooner it could all be over and I could go home. It didn't stop me from pausing in the doorway, stalling from taking that first step.

"Eric…could I call my Gran after this? She will be worried about me being gone so long." I kept my tone polite and Eric looked down at me obviously a little surprised at my change attitude towards him.

"She was made aware of your absence last night and will not be expecting you until later tonight."

"You didn't Glamour her did you?"

"No, phones work perfectly well in these instances." He was making fun of me but all I could do was breathe a sigh of relief that Gran's mind hadn't been messed with like Gingers.

"What did you tell her?" I asked, curious at how my absence would have been explained.

"I told her you were required to work." I nodded, guessing it was more or less the truth.

With nothing left to delay me I took the first step, almost expecting something horrible to rear out of the darkness but after a tense second I took another step, wincing at the cold temperature of the rough concrete steps under my bare feet. The stairs led down into a gloomy room, the floor was also bare concrete, as well as the walls. I could make out the vague shapes of concrete foundation pillars scattered around the room but as my eyes adjusted I noticed that suspicious dark stains marred some of the walls and areas of the floor. There also appeared to be manacles and chains hanging from the ceiling and attached to some of the walls. It didn't take much to imagine what Eric got up to down here, although I couldn't decide if it was more of a sex dungeon or a torture chamber. Probably a bit of both, and the idea of either activity had me shudder.

The smell hit me first and I froze mid step at the horribly familiar scent of burning flesh and blood that had bile rising in my throat. A noise then drifted out of the darkness at the back of the room, the sounds of clinking metal and muffled grunts of pain.

Bill was definitely down here, and clearly not in good shape. I shuddered at the thought of what had been done to him and at what I might be forced to witness. I felt my heart begin to beat faster as my thoughts spiraled and panic started to grip me again. Why was Eric bringing me down here with him? Was he planning to torture Bill in front of me? Was he going to punish me for not telling him about Bill sooner?

A logical part of my brain knew that most of I was thinking was ridiculous and Eric hadn't done anything to indicate he would punish me physically in any way. Yet my instincts screamed at my to run away and I would have considered turning back expect for Eric's large form now behind me, hemming me in. I felt very trapped and as my panic rose I felt a cold touch at my elbow. I jolted at the contact, thankfully managing to keep in the scream that had been building. I felt Eric lean in behind me until his lips were only a few inches from my ear, his hair spilling down to brush against my neck.

"You are safe here Sookie. You have no reason to be scared of Bill…or me." As he spoke as his hand moved up my arm in a surprisingly gentle, soothing motion. Like before I felt myself calming down at his words and his touch, my heart beat beginning to slow.

I knew Eric was probably using his blood in that moment to help calm me down but I also realized that I could distinguish somewhat between what he was 'sending' me and what I was feeling myself. It made me feel somewhat better about accepting his reassurance for my safety.

"Good girl" Eric whispered in my ear as my body relaxed, his tone low and his choice of words causing my heart to speed up again and a shudder run through me for a completely different reason than fear.

He pulled away then and I almost wanted to lean back to regain the contact and security it gave me. I shook myself mentally at that thought, I shouldn't encourage him into thinking I needed his comfort. I should be angry that he manipulated my feelings again, so soon after I learnt he could. But another part of my mind argued that I had known what he was doing and hadn't stopped it. He had been doing it to be nice. _Eric, nice?_ Another voice said. It wasn't really a word I would have used to describe Eric before tonight but it was obvious that he had been trying all night and it was leaving me rather confused.

A light nudge on my back had me jumping back into reality again and I realized I must have just been standing there as I had had my mental discussion.

"As much as I enjoy standing behind you in this way Sookie I think its best we visit Billy-Boy now. He must be eager to see us. I doubt Pam was very accommodating last night." His tone was teasing but there was also a touch of impatience that had my feet moving again.

As I walked the rest of the way down the stairs I gathered my wits and pulled my poker face on, mentally preparing myself for what I might have to witness or do. Once we reached the bottom of the stairs Eric stepped around me, flicking on some lights as he went yet I noticed little change in what it did to improve my vision, which was surprisingly good in the gloomy basement. Telling Eric he looked back at me with a smirk,

"My blood has heightened your senses Sookie, I thought you may have noticed by now that not everything appears as it once was to you."

"Well I think my sense of smell has improved" I said as I covered my nose, trying to block out the overwhelming smell of burning flesh. Eric let out a laugh at that and I heard another clink of metal coming from the back of the basement.

We made our way toward the back wall that was one of the more gloomier areas of the basement. The smell got worse the closer we got but I steeled my spine against my more cowardly notions to run. I needed to see this through. Eric walked ahead, locating another light switch and flicking it on, illuminating the back wall in a bright spotlight. My eyes closed at the sudden change before I opened them again, taking in the sight that was Bill.

I immediately wished I had kept them closed. Bill had been stripped naked, his body bruised and bloodied from various scratches and open wounds that were sill bleeding sluggishly. His arms had been suspended painfully above his head with heavy-duty silver chains that were causing his flesh to burn horribly. It was worse that anything I had imagined but I knew in my gut that this was nothing to someone like Eric. I had a rising feeling of nausea that had me focusing on my breathing as Bill watched me with his dark eyes, his face strained and his fangs out from the pain he was suffering. I avoided his gaze, guilt churning in my stomach before I noticed that his toenails had been painted a bright pink colour. It gave me the horrible urge to laugh to distract myself from the situation I was in.

Eric remained silent as I took everything in and I was glad for the chance to recover my composure.

"What…why he is so badly injured?" I whispered to Eric breaking the silence. It was hard to keep the tremors out of my voice. It seemed so degrading and unnecessarily cruel to have him strung up and exposed the way he was, surely his crimes didn't warrant such barbaric treatment. Despite my distrust and fear of Bill I couldn't help but feel sorry for him in his current position. Part of me still wanted to believe that it was all just a misunderstanding and that Bill was only in the area fixing up his old home like he had told me. But I knew there were too many irregularities for my to ignore him as a threat, the first being the fact that Bill had slipped past Eric's radar to then take up residence next door to my house and proceeding to watch me almost obsessively while I worked at Merlotte's. There was also the business with the Rattray's and his insistence on my taking his blood, not to mention now he supposedly knew Hadley and had attempted to manipulate me through glamour. Yet despite acknowledging all this I still felt sick to know that I was the reason he was being 'punished'.

Eric's reply brought me out of my internal discussion, "Bill refused to come with me willingly, so I resorted to more effective means to get him to cooperate." His voice was casual and completely unaffected as he took in Bills condition.

"Pam, however has obviously been having some fun. I have to say the pink is a nice touch. Bill that colour really does suit you…" Eric replied with a smug smirk on his face.

This welcomed a glare from Bill, who even though chained and wounded still looked as though he was thinking of nothing more than hurting Eric, obviously not appreciating his comment. But despite the show of bravery I could also see the flicker of fear in his eyes as he regarded Eric warily.

"You let Pam torture him?" Eric shrugged indifferently at my words.

"For a vampire, this is punishment." He said not offering any excuses for what he had let happened, instead fixing me with a penetrating gaze assessing my reaction to his words. My poker face held but he must have read the horror, guilt and pity in my emotional state.

"Don't tell me you feel for him Sookie. His gentlemanly act was only mask to conceal his true nature and purpose."

"His purpose being what exactly?" I questioned still unsure exactly what Bills motive was or what Eric was accusing him of. All I knew was that it had something to do with my cousin Hadley. It certainly seemed far more serious than just the case of him attempting to feed me his blood.

"Shall we let Bill fill us in?" Eric turned to Bill; finally addressing him directly as he removed a gag from Bill mouth that I hadn't even realized was there. It made sense considering Bill hadn't said anything to defend himself so far.

"I'm sure you has lovely story to tell us about why you is here." Eric continued, addressing Bill this time and that was the cue for Bill to start spilling. But it seemed despite his downtrodden appearance Bill still had some stubbornness left in him and remained silent. I would have commended his bravery if I weren't the one looking for answers.

"Speak" Eric ordered but receiving nothing but silence in return. After waiting a few moments Eric backhanded Bill with enough force to cause his lip to split wide open and his head to snap violently to the side. I was certain a blow like that to a human would have killed them and I found myself taking a step back from the scene feeling very fragile in that moment.

Bill spat blood from his mouth as Eric repeated his command.

"Speak. Do not make me ask again." He said using a voice that I knew commanded fear and respect.

"What do you want me to say?" Bill asked rigidly, his voice rough with pain as his skin continued to smolder under the heavy silver chains.

"How about we start with what you are doing in Bon Temps hmm? And maybe why you thought it not necessary to check in with me before settling in my area?" Eric tone had taken on a dangerous edge while still remaining light. Bill's His eyes flickered to me quickly, almost to quick for me to catch, before he addressed Eric.

"I came back to Bon Temps to reclaim my old family home after I was informed that my last living relative had died" Eric scoffed at his words.

"Despite that rather convenient cover story, it doesn't explain why you neglected to inform me of your arrival. A vampire your age should understand the rules of settling in a new area."

"I was intending to present myself to you Sheriff after I got settled and sorted out the legal technicalities of changing the house's ownership over to myself." Bill attempted to sound contrite but even I knew the reason he gave was bullshit. Eric was equally as unimpressed.

"You really think that I would believe such pathetic excuses? That you could lie to _me_?" Eric hissed moving closer to grip Bill brutally by the neck as he hung defenseless. Bill swallowed under Eric's hand the human action revealing his fear of the vampire in front of him. But Eric was nowhere near finished, his voice rising as rage began to bleed into his words and his fangs came out in full force.

"Did you really think you could come into my area and _procure_ my property without me finding out."

"I didn't—" Bill started to protest as I started to deny Eric's claim over me as 'property' but a dark look from Eric had my mouth closing before I even thought the action through before he turned back to Bill and snarled in his face, cutting off what ever excuse Bill had began to say.

"I am older than that bitch who calls herself Queen and you are nothing but her pathetic lap dog. Know this Bill Compton. Sookie. Is. Mine." Eric's hand had begun to crush Bills neck as he had been talking causing Bill to gasp and groan as his windpipe was slowly compressed his eyes wide in shock, clearly understanding the meaning of Eric's words better than I did.

"How did you…"Bill managed to choke out before he ran out of oxygen.

"I have my ways Compton." Eric replied smoothly, clearly enjoying the pain he was inflicting.

I was otherwise occupied as the words _Sookie is mine…_ echoed in my mind and I felt conflicted as anger and lust ripped through my body in equal measure. It was unnerving that three small words could cause such a strong reaction but I put it down to Eric's blood pumping through my system. I found myself struggling internally against the feeling of desire hearing the words evoked, instead focusing on the anger his possessiveness caused.

The sight of Eric's continual crushing of Bills throat also had me snap back into the present and I found myself moving across the floor to stand in front of Eric, gripping his outstretched arm with both of mine and attempting to pull him back from Bill before he could inflict more damage. I couldn't stand by any longer and let this continue, it wasn't right.

"Stop! Eric stop!" I tugged ineffectually on his arm, but I might as well have been trying to pull a steel rod out of a concrete wall for all the effect I had. In a fit of frustration I lashed out, slapping Eric fully across the face and yelling again for him to stop. _That_ certainly got a reaction.

I cringed away from him as soon as I realized exactly what I had done, cradling my now throbbing hand to my body and watching is horror at the red the mark my hand left on Eric's face.

_Oh shit, oh shit he's going to kill me_… I mentally swore as I began to count down what was surely going to be the last moments of my life.

Eric turned to face me fully, still maintaining his grip on Bill as he looked down at me with rage clear on his features. He truly looked like a wrathful Viking god in that moment, his blue eyes blazing with anger and I felt myself shrinking under his gaze. His face held no kindness he had shown me earlier and I whimpered, closing my eyes as I expected to be attacked any moment and drained.

Nothing happened and only after the moment dragged on and after the silence became too much did I chance a glance at Eric. The rage I had seen before was gone, in its place was a calculating gaze. I noted with relief that Eric had taken his hand away from where it had been gripping Bills throat but then wondered why I had been suicidal enough to interrupt him when he was in such a state.

After the silence continued to drag on, only punctuated by the grunts of pain comes from Bill as his body attempted to heal itself from all the damage that had been inflicted upon it, did I start to rack my brain for something to say. I had no idea where to go from this, and I didn't want my mouth to get me into more trouble so waited for Eric to speak first.

When he finally did, his voice was like ice. Clipped, controlled and utterly terrifying.

"Never do that again." I nodded timidly wondering if he meant the slap or interrupting him. Probably both.

He then reached up and gripped my arm in one of his large hands; his hold like an iron band and I knew it would definitely leave a bruise. I flinched but did nothing more to pull out of the grip as he pulled me away from Bills chained form. Once we were a few meters away he stopped us, reached out with his other arm to lift my now swollen hand in his, assessing the damage. His action shocked me, the soft touch such a contrast from the iron grip on my upper arm. How could he be so brutal yet gentle at the same time?

"It is not broken and my blood should fix it in a few hours"

"I—" I started to apologize but wasn't really sure why.

"Don't bother to apologize. It is unnecessary" he seemed to know exactly what I was thinking.

"I wasn't going to" I lied, feeling very stupid for even feeling bad for the red mark I had left on his cheek. He deserved it and it wasn't like it hurt him anyway.

"Let me make one thing clear for you Sookie. What you did was very stupid." He sounded like he was scolding a child.

"But…I could just let you…you looked like you were going to rip his head off" I stuttered, needing to justify my actions.

"You will **never** interrupt me in a situation like that again or there will be repercussions." His voice growled and my breath hitched in fear.

"Tell me you understand." He pushed.

"I—I understand Eric" I said quietly. He nodded and his grip on my arm relaxed. I breathed out a small sigh of relief that things had turned out worse.

"Now then, we're were we?" Eric asked lightly, moving back towards Bill as though nothing had happened.

I shuddered knowing Eric was only just getting started.

* * *

_Thanks for reading as always :) __ Please leave a review if you have anything to say!_

_This chapter was going to be longer but it got away from me so I thought I would cut it here to share with your guys earlier. The next chapter probably won't be until November once my graduation for uni is over. _


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N – I apologize for the long wait – yet again! It was seriously not my intention to leave you guys hanging this long (provided you're still reading). I don't want to offer excuses because there aren't any. Just had bad writers block, especially with this chapter, which I feel I have rewritten so many times. Still not 100% happy but I really want to get past it so I can continue the story._

_On another note, I passed my one-year milestone last November and I still can't believe the response this story has gotten. A huge thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed or reviewed this story so far! _

_**Warnings**__: Bad language and torture scenes._

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"_Now then, where were we?" Eric asked lightly, moving back towards Bill as though nothing had happened._

_I shuddered knowing Eric was only just getting started._

"What are you going to do to him now?" I questioned hating how meek I felt in the current situation.

"Just going to give Billy-boy here some more incentive to talk." Eric grinned in a way that was all teeth, fangs included.

"Do you have to? Don't you already know what you want him to tell you….is torturing him really necessary?"

Eric gave me a looked boarding on incredulous.

"Yes, I want to hear the truth confirmed from his own mouth. And what is a good interrogation without a bit of pain?"

I didn't really know how to answer that but Eric didn't seem to mind, instead turning back to Bill and pulling on a pair of black leather gloves he had taken from his back pocket.

This was obviously an indication of something bad to come as Bill's eyes widened and he began to pull ineffectually against his restraints in a feebly effort to get away. I connected the dots moments later when Eric approached a small table set up in the shadows nearby that I had completely overlooked. Its surface was adorned with different instruments of torture, each one glinting in a way that indicated they were made from silver and therefore incredibly painful to vampires, hence the gloves Eric was wearing.

Oh this was not good.

"Torture shouldn't be a first resort!" I exclaimed, still hoping Eric would develop some last minute compassion.

"I have the right to punish him for his transgressions and have been very lenient so far."

"You call that lenient?" I motioned to Bill's battered and bloody form. The vampire in question looked at me with a looked bordering on shock as I continued to defend him against Eric.

"Yes." Eric stated simply and I believed him. He continued to contemplate the contents of the table before deciding on a wicked looking silver knife. The blade was at least seven inches long and razor sharp but Eric handled it with skill that came from experience, twirling it between his fingers showily as he moved back to stand in front of Bill.

"I could have his fangs of this…" Eric continued and Bill seemed to pale even more under the harsh lighting.

"But I think I will save that for last, it wouldn't do for him to have trouble speaking."

Bill spoke up at this, his vocal cords having healed enough for him to speak again.

"I have nothing to say that concerns you Northman." He hissed, defiance lacing his words even as fear shone in his eyes for what was coming next.

"Oh but it does concern me. I am the law in these parts and everything that happens in this area is _my_ concern. Especially when these happenings focus around my newest asset Sookie Stackhouse. You would be wise to speak now."

Bill returned to silence instead and Eric snarled at the disrespect Bill was displaying. His hand holding the knife flashed out in a move to quick for me to follow, pulling a scream from Bill as a deep gash opened across his chest. I shuddered with horror at the sight of his blood slowly oozing from the wound, turning away as my stomach began to cramp with revulsion.

By the time I had myself back under control to risk turning back Eric had taken the knife to Bill a few more times, slower than the first and showing clearly the intent to inflict as much pain as possible. Bill had been gritting his teeth again the pain, trying with little success to keep the screams in as his chest began to resemble that of a carved up roast.

"I can do this all night Bill and the fastest way to save yourself _a lot_ of pain is to simply tell me the true reason you came to Bon Temps." Bill glared back at his tormentor instead, which drained what little patience Eric had left.

With another move too quick for me to follow Eric plunged the knife into Bill's stomach until only the hilt could be seen. The force of his action caused the blade to lodge itself into the wall behind Bill, pinning him in place as the silver began to burn away at his flesh.

A split second later Bill's screaming joined the sounds of burning flesh. I flinched at the sound of his undeniable agony, covering my ears against the assault as my stomach began to violently lurch again. I would have closed my eyes as well but despite my horror I couldn't seem to look away from the burning, bleeding wound.

Eric wasn't fazed in the slightest as he walked back to the table of torture instruments, deciding which one of the tools to use next.

_He's not finished yet. _I thought with despair. How long could I be expected to watch? I considered approaching Bill again; perhaps I could talk some sense into him before he became anymore of bloodied mess.

A quick glance over at Eric confirmed that he was still considering his options. Weighing up between another silver knife, this one looking more like a saw with its wickedly serrated blade, and another tool that looked more like a pair of medieval pincers that I didn't even want to imagine being used on the human body.

He seemed to have forgotten I was still present in his current mindset and I decided to take the chance to speak with Bill. Consequences be damned. Before I could chicken out I took the necessary steps forward to position myself in front of Bill's mutilated form. He watched me warily and I had to force myself to focus on his face instead of the handle that protruded from his abdomen or the smell of burning flesh that was filling my nose.

Looking him right in the eye I straightened my spine and addressed Bill with all the authority I could muster, hoping my plan would work to save him from more pain.

"Bill I understand that you may think your silence as brave but if it hasn't been made apparent yet, Eric is very skilled at what he does and I personally would take his offer and tell him was he clearly already knows."

I could feel Eric's eye's on me after the words had left my mouth and could almost sense his surprise and confusion at my sudden support. I expected Eric to interrupt and reprimand me for disobeying him again but he remained quiet so I took that as permission to continue.

"And if you won't speak to Eric then talk to me. Please, just tell me before things gets worse for you. Either way we will learn the truth, but I'm giving you the chance to tell me yourself." I paused here giving Bill the chance to speak. He was looking at me with a pained expression and I felt myself almost feeling sorry for him before I squashed the feeling down. I could let it distract me from the truth I needed to hear. After a few more moments of silence I added:

"You owe me that much after I saved your life."

Bill looked at me a moment longer before his head dipped in defeat. I had expected it to be more difficult but it seemed he acknowledged he was in my debt.

"Where do you wish me to start?" he whispered in a pained voice. I took a deep breath suddenly unsure if I wanted to hear what Bill seemed too reluctant to tell me.

"Why did you come to Bon Temps?"

Bill took an unnecessary breath before he started to speak, "I came to Bon Temps on the orders of my Queen. I was asked to track down and observe a woman named Sookie Stackhouse—you." He kept his gaze fixed on the floor as he spoke.

"But why me?"

"She had reason to believe that you were…special" I got a cold feeling in the pit of my stomach as I processed his words.

"Does this have something to do with Hadley? Is that how you know her?" I asked before finding Eric suddenly in front of me. I flinched back in surprise.

"You know the Queen's pet?" He asked interrupting anything Bill might have said.

"She…she's my cousin"

"And she knows of your ability?"

"Yes. We used to be close." Eric nodded and I felt myself crumble a little under the conclusion he was drawing.

"Bill, is this true?" I asked in a whisper. There was a pause, and then:

"Yes. Hadley is the…human companion of my Queen Sophie Ann." He said slowly, dragging out the words.

"How? When did this happen?" I asked, wondering how my drug addict of a cousin had ended up living with a vampire queen. It was all too surreal.

"She was discovered on the streets of New Orleans's a few months ago, close to death. Despite her physical condition her blood was the sweetest we had come across in years. She was taken back to the palace to be healed and once she was well she became a blood donor. The Queen took a special liking to her after that and Hadley has since become her favorite in many ways."

"Did Hadley agree to this…is she okay?" I asked suddenly worried for the well-being of my cousin I had thought dead.

"She is well cared for, and I have not heard any complaints from her."

"Okay, so the cousin I thought was dead is actually living as a companion to a vampire Queen. I'm guessing she told you about me? About what I can do?" I asked already having put the pieces together and only wanting confirmation.

"Hadley likes to tell the Queen stories of her life before, about her family…and about you. The Queen initially wanted to know if the others in her family would smell as sweet as her, the rumors of your telepathy was just an added bonus."

"She sent you to kidnap me for my blood?" I felt sick at the thought.

"I was supposed to investigate whether your gift was real of a fiction of Hadley's.

"The Queen expects quality and I am bound to deliver whatever she desires."

"So where does this leave us?" I asked shakily turning to Eric for an answer.

"It changes nothing Sookie. You were already mine before the Queen sent her dog," he shot a disgusted look at Bill, "the bitch won't touch you. _That_ I promise." The venom lacing his words had me pulled back a bit, but it also caused a warm feeling to rise at the pit of my stomach at his protectiveness over me. I didn't doubt for a second the sincerity of his words.

"But she knows about me…about what I can do. Won't that cause problems?"

"Nothing I can't handle. I have claimed you with blood so you are now officially under my protection and considered my asset. Another vampire cannot take you or use you without my permission. Not even a Queen."

"And that will be enough right? That will protect me?" I felt properly scared for the first time at how prized my 'gift' was. At how coveted it seemed to be. Was I ever going to have the chance at a normal life?

"Not necessarily." Eric spoke truthfully, "Sophie is quite greedy and prone to tantrums when things don't go her way. Once she learns of our connection she will order me to give you to her and when I refuse her request she will likely try more underhanded methods to secure you as hers."

"She would send someone to kidnap me?"

"She already has." He gestured to Bill. "But yes, and she could also attempt to undermine my claim. But as it stands we have the upper hand and with Bill currently indisposed she won't realize for some time that we know of her plans."

"You can't possibly expect to keep this from her." Bill interjected. "She will become suspicious when I fail to contact her and she won't stand for what you have done to me."

"What I have done to you is perfectly within my right to do and I doubt you are that important to her. She will more likely cut her loses when she realizes what a colossal fuck up you made, especially when I report you to the magister."

"The Magister?" Bill's voice became a croak.

"You didn't think I would just let you go after all this. That I would leave to run back to your master with your tail between your legs? Oh no, you won't be going anywhere for a very long time."

o o o o

After that declaration Eric turned back to me.

"I think you have heard all you need to, I will have Pam wait with you while I finish with Mr Compton here." He eyed Bill with an expression that promised pain while pulling out his phone. The conversation with Pam was brief and after hanging up he began to escort me away from Bill's bleeding form.

"Why did I have to be here? Why did I need to watch this?" I asked as we walked still confused at why I had needed to be present in the first place.

"You needed to hear what Bill had to say from his own mouth since you would likely not believe the story from my words. You also needed to be prepared for these kinds of situations and understand them for what they are. Brutal or not, it is the way of our existence and a part of the world you are now a part of, willing or not."

"Will be expected to witness things like that again?"

"Very possible, although most likely not to this extent. Vampires generally keep their punishments quiet and secret. It was only your direct involvement with Bill that made your presence necessary."

"Oh." was all I could think to say as I was ushered towards the staircase. I walked up the steps on shaky legs, feeling profoundly grateful to be leaving the horrible place. My mind was a mess and I felt slightly numb after everything I had witnessed and learnt.

Forefront was the knowledge that I was apparently some sort of hot commodity in the vampire world, my skills making me a valuable and highly sought after 'asset' as Eric had described me.

I dreaded what future I had left to me when, now my life seemed so firmly planted in the supernatural. I seemed to be screwed no matter which way I looked at it so after a few moments of despair I shoved the dark thoughts down, locking them away for later worrying.

The only thing that gave me any sense of comfort in my messed up situation was Eric. Despite the fact that my life had started falling apart when I had met him I knew I couldn't blame him for any of it, he was only making the best of the situation and was now the only protection I had against the Queen. In fact if I hadn't have met Eric I was sure Bill would have still shown up at Merlotte's that night and I might have fallen for his charade. I would have known nothing about vampires and he would have used that to his advantage.

To be honest, as horrible as the thought of being 'claimed' and 'owned' by anyone I was glad it was Eric. I knew now that he was powerful enough to keep me safe and was allowing me to at least retain most of my normal life, instead of forcing me to become his personal blood slave.

I broke out of my thoughts when I reached the top of the stairs to find Pam waiting for me. It was then that I noticed Eric was not behind me and quickly realized he had gone back to finish was he had started with Bill. Part of me was horrified that Bill would be continued to be tortured but a larger part of me was only overwhelmingly glad to be leaving it all behind and I didn't resist as Pam pulled me down the hall and into the front area of the bar.

"So, how was it? Did you enjoy the show?" Pam asked as she led me to one of the red vinyl booths surrounding the dance floor.

I shuddered in response, looking away from Pam's eager expression and forcing the fresh memories of Bill's torture from my mind. My reaction was answer enough.

"That bad?" I could hear the smile in Pam's voice and it sickened me that she could find such happiness from another's pain.

"Did you like my little touch with the nail polish?" She continued, not seeming to get the hint I didn't want to talk about it.

"Pink was Bill's colour don't you think?" I lost my cool at that, looking up to meet her gaze.

"How can you ask me this? How can you enjoy what you did? It's horrible — it's cruel!"

Pam leaned back and crossed her arms, her expression shuttering again into her impassive vampire mask.

"How very _human_ of you." She muttered.

"You used to be human. You can't have forgotten what it's like to feel empathy." I shot back and was surprised by my own confidence to stand up against the usually intimidating blonde in front of me.

"Ugh— don't remind me." It was Pam's turn to shudder.

"What's so bad about being human?" I asked defensively.

"It's so dull, fleeting, restrictive. You live your lives so wastefully worrying about rules and morals."

"But vampire have rules too." I pointed out. "Otherwise Bill wouldn't be being punished."

"There is only one rule that matters to vampires — and that is the strong survive. It is only power that has any true value in vampire hierarchy."

"You mean survival of the fittest?"

"Exactly."

"That doesn't sound like a nice way to live." I tried to imagine always looking over my shoulder for threats, having to be on constant alert against my own species lest I be taken down.

"Good thing I'm dead then." Pan deadpanned and I cracked a small smile against all the odds.

"So you're only punishing Bill because he's weaker?" I asked after a moment.

"Didn't Eric tell you anything?" Pam made a noise close to a sigh.

"Yes." I said defensively.

"Then I'm surprised you're still questioning it."

"I just don't understand the point of it all."

"Then I suggest you coming to an understanding quickly and accept it. You won't last long otherwise." That seemed to indicate the end of that particular conversation and we sat in awkward silence for a while as I digested what had been said.

With a bit of effort I could see where Pam was coming from. I could understand that violence would have to be a part of a vampire's way of life, but I still couldn't accept the enjoyment they seemed to gain from causing another pain. It was something I was sure I would never understand.

While I had contemplated Pam seemed to have fallen into some sort of vampire coma. It was hard to explain, only that she seemed to have zoned out completely, made all the more creepier by her lack of need to blink or breathe. I was scrutinizing her so closely that I jumped when her eyes suddenly turned to meet mine and an eyebrow rose inquiringly.

"See something you like?"

"N—No…Sorry, it's just you looked so…" I trailed off not really sure how to explain how much her stillness had disturbed me. I was also mortified at being caught staring. Gran had taught me better than that!

"Perfect?" She drawled, smirking at my flustered appearance.

"Dead." I countered, not wanting to give her any concessions.

"I was in down time." She said in response and I frowned, confused.

"What?"

"What you saw me do. That was me going into downtime. Vampire's use it as a way of relaxing, but it still enables me to be completely aware of my surroundings."

"Is that your way of saying I was boring you?"

"Not at all, although I could think of a few things we could do to make our wait interesting." The familiar leer was back and despite my new libido flaring up ever so slightly in response to the suggestion I declined the offer quickly hoping like hell that she didn't notice my body's reaction. Stupid vampire blood.

"Your loss." She replied.

We lapsed back into silence and I fiddled with the sleeves of Eric's leather jacket, taking some strange comfort from the feel of the material between my fingers and the lingering scent of Eric that permanted the garment. I dispelled the thoughts immediately not wanting to get caught up thinking about Eric again, especially with his blood transmitting everything I felt back to him. I tried not to feel bitter about that.

"Pam…" I started, suddenly realising I could be get answers for questions I hadn't had a chance to ask Eric earlier. "How long does vampire blood stay in a human system for?"

"Why does that matter?" Pam challenged, raising an eyebrow at me.

I gave a noncommittal shrug, knowing Pam wouldn't care that I was uncomfortable with the idea of my feelings not being my own. That I was the one used to reading other people instead of being the one laid open.

Pam seemed to guess my reasoning anyway and sneered a little in response. "You should consider his blood a gift. You are the first breather in a long time that has captured my master's attention to such an extent. He doesn't give his blood to just _anyone_, dying or not. You should be grateful to him for keeping you safe from others that would want you."

"Don't get me wrong, I _am_ grateful for what Eric did. He saved my life and I appreciate that!"

"If you are truly grateful you have a strange way of showing it. You should accept his claim for the compliment that it is."

"Compliment? I don't take wanting to being 'owned' for my blood and 'gift' a compliment."

"Yet he demands very little from you. It might surprise you but Eric's version of ownership is much kinder than you could expect from any other. You would have surely been half-way to drained by now."

"I never wanted to be owned in the first place."

"Then consider it as protection instead. Surely you can accept that concept without making a fuss."

I wanted to make my point more strongly but realised I was only going to make myself sound like more of a whiny child than the mature young woman I was. And I had to concede that every point Pam made was exactly what I had been telling myself earlier. Eric's blood was the only protection I had and I would be stupid to give it up until I was sure I was safe from other vampires.

"Okay, I understand. I don't like it, but I understand." I sighed and Pam nodded approvingly.

"Good. You might survive after all."

o o o o

After that, conversation moved onto more trivial topics and I found myself actually enjoying her company. She was surprisingly easy to talk to, if I ignored the blunt comments and cutting remarks. It was quite refreshing to be able to talk with someone without their mind blaring away at me and it made me feel almost normal.

And it seemed that beneath Pam's frigid vampire exterior was a slightly less frigid woman who, instead of constantly lecturing me on my humanity, enjoyed telling me all about her latest shoe purchases - and laughing at my reaction to the prices.

Surprisingly she even suggested we go on a shopping trip for 'us girls', promising to transform my wardrobe from safe (in her words; boring) to sexy.

"I'm fine with it the way it is!" I said quickly, horrified at the thought of Pam choosing my clothes for me.

"Don't get me wrong, the little sundresses you can keep, but I think you need more things like that red number you wore on your first visit."

"I completely agree Pam." Eric's voice sounded from behind me and I jumped in surprise.

"Short, tight and red looked ravishing on you Sookie." Eric continued, his low tone causing shivers of raw desire to rush through me. My body immediately stood to attention, heartbeat increasing as heat began to pool between my legs. I knew both vampire's could smell my sudden arousal when Pam began staring at me hungrily from across the table, her fangs extending from between her lips. I could only imagine the expression Eric would be sporting.

It should have scared me that two vampire's were staring at me like they wanted to devour me but instead it only increased the intensity of my reaction. I opened my mouth to voice some weak protest before things could deteriorate more, knowing neither of the vampire's present wouldn't mind taking advantage of the situation. Instead Eric broke the tension by finally walking into my line of sight, looking every bit like he had come out of a horror movie.

My desire quickly turned to alarm.

Eric's once pristine white t-shirt was splattered with blood and gore, hardly a clean area to be seen. Small splatters of blood had even made it into onto his arms and neck. Clearly things had gotten much worse once I had left and I felt guilt churn at the bottom of my stomach for not being there to prevent more bloodshed. Judging by Eric's state he hadn't held back in the torture and I struggled to met his gaze.

I wasn't sure how to interact with him after everything had had transpired. Despite the safety he promised me I was scared at the brutality he had displayed, the ease at which he had caused pain and enjoyed doing so. How could I be sure that that anger wouldn't be directed at me one day?

"I thought you would be longer." Pam commented offhandedly.

"And I thought you would appreciate some time with him while I take Sookie home. Any longer and she will be missed." Pam looked pleased but I started when I realized that I hadn't even thought to call Gran to let her know I was safe.

A glance at my watch had me realize exactly how late it had gotten. I had been talking with Pam a lot longer than I had expected and it was nearing midnight.

"How did it get so late!"

"Time flies when you're having fun." Eric joked and I didn't hide my disgust at the phrase being used in this context.

"Shall we go?" Eric prompted when I didn't make any moves to get up and leave.

"Sure." I said and I stood, moving around him quickly to head towards the back door. A hand on my shoulder had me freezing, barely holding in a flinch at the contact.

"Sookie." Eric spoke only my name but I heard the underlying command. I said nothing, only continued to stand tense under his touch.

"You forget I can feel everything you can." Eric turned me around to face him but I continued to look at the ground stubbornly.

"Look at me." He ordered but I refused until a large hand came up to push under my chin. It was gentle but unyielding and I had no choice but to lift my gaze to met Eric's.

His blue eyes seemed to pierce through me as we locked gazes and it made me feel more vulnerable than ever. I felt my heart rate increase in anticipation as he continued to assess me silently, waiting for what might happen next.

"I can feel your fear." He said finally, "you know you need not fear me."

"I'm not like you Eric. I can't enjoy the pain of others and you make it look so easy." I swallowed nervously as I continued in a whisper, "how can I not fear someone like that?"

"I have already promised you my protection. I do not go back on my word so lightly."

I nodded understanding that Eric was up until this point a man of his word, but it didn't dispel the fact he was still a mystery to me. There were lifetimes of memories and experiences that made up the vampire in front of me. More than I could ever hope to understand but I did know that in the thousand years he had been alive he would have had to do terrible thing in the name of survival.

"Let me drive you home. We can discuss such things later when you have had time to…process." Eric offered and I appreciated the thought. I certainly didn't want to get into another debate about it now, the night's events had hit me hard and I could feel fatigue creeping into my body and mind.

"Okay." I conceded and Eric finally released his grip on my chin to lead the way out back towards his office.

At the threshold Pam peeled away towards the basement to get her time in 'punishing' Bill. Opening the door she turned back to give me a final leer.

"Well Sookie, I must say I surprisingly enjoyed your company. I look forward to our next meeting. Feel free to wear that red dress again..."

And then with a wink she was gone and the door closed behind her with a resounding clang. I turned around and quickly entered Eric's office to prevent my thoughts from lingering on what would be going on in that basement.

Instead I was greeted with the sight of Eric pulling the ruined t-shirt over his head. My libido flared up again in an instant and I felt my knees go weak as I took in the glorious sight that was Eric Northman's naked torso.

I already knew it would be impressive due to the amount of skin tight singlets I had seen him in, but it didn't prepare me for seeing completely uncovered. He certainly fit the image of a warrior viking. Muscles that I thought only existed in women's fantasies were now on show, each one perfectly honed through what I knew would have been years of physical training. He was lean, strong and utterly perfect.

If I had possessed any less control I would have been all over him, shamelessly exploring that uncovered expanse of skin with my fingers— or my tongue...

It was only the thought of him knowing everything I was feeling that had me holding back. The mortifying truth that my reaction was spurred further through his blood in me had me reigning in any embarrassing reactions before they could get out of control.

I looked away quickly when I noticed the smug expression Eric was sporting, my cheeks going red at my blatant ogling and out of control reactions.

"Don't be shy Sookie, feel free to look for as long as you want."

"I think your ego is big enough without me adding to it." I quipped trying to recover my equilibrium. I heard him chuckle in response and then he was in front of me again, fully covered in a black button up shirt.

I didn't know if I was more disappointed or relieved that he had gotten dressed.

"Ready to go?" He asked and I nodded quickly, eager to get home and just sleep.

o o o o

Following Eric into the parking lot I wondered what Gran would think seeing me come home dressed like I was. In an oversized t-shirt and Eric's leather jacket with no shoes, not to mention the changes Eric's blood had made to my appearance.

I honestly had no clue how to explain it all. Should I stick with Eric's cover story and tell her I was 'working'?

Or do I tell her the complete truth; that I had almost been beaten to death and was now blood bound to Eric for my own protection against a vampire queen who would kidnap me from my home?

Considering the options I Immediately had my decision. Gran wouldn't know – or at least – not yet. The thought of lying to her again, even if only through omission, pained me but it was better than the alternative of burdening her with the truth.

I rationalised to myself that it was to keep her safe. The less she knew the less she could be a target for anyone that may wanted information on me or anything else about my interaction with vampire's.

This was something I would deal with myself and I vowed to make sure she never had to suffer for it.

* * *

_Honestly not sure what you guys will think of all that? Please leave a review and let me know!_

_I have changed the story plan quite drastically in my head from where it originally started and even this chapter went in directions I hadn't planned as I was writing it. Strange how a few months can change my perspective on the story…_

_But I hope things are still making sense. I have been working through my previous chapters to fix mistakes and hopefully keeping any inconsistencies from cropping up. Please let me know and if anyone can suggest a good beta for this story I am looking and it would be much appreciated!_

_Next up Sookie will return home to find out how her absence has been taken and she will begin to address the problem of Rene. I just want to point out that she didn't forget what she learnt about him, it was just overshadowed by the more immediate problem of getting beaten to death and dealing with Bill and the bloods effects. Now that is sort of out of the way she will have time to deal with the bigger issue of clearing her brother and stopping Rene before he kills again._


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N – Thank you all for your kind reviews last chapter, I'm really glad to be writing this story again. Although I still seem to suck at quick updates. BUT I do have a fabulous beta now! Everyone say thank you to the lovely __**fundamental blue**__ who is helping me fix my mistakes and generally make this story better :)_

_And to the guests that reviewed I wish I could reply personally to your beautifully kind reviews, they were so sweet!_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

It didn't surprise me much when I discovered Eric drove a bright red sports car, looking exactly like the type of showy, fast car he would own.

Although, for all the luxury the exterior boasted, I was feeling distinctly uncomfortable sitting in its plush leather seats. I was not used to riding so low to the ground in a car so sleek and new. It also didn't help that Eric drove with a kind of reckless abandon that made it impossible to fully relax. The fatigue that had been present before had dissipated once Eric had started the car, and my pulse spiked every time he took a corner just that bit too fast.

Silence had stretched between us since leaving Fangtasia and I was glad for it, not having enough energy left in me to sustain a conversation. Especially not for the emotionally draining ones we always ended up having. It was enough to deal my body's traitorous reaction to Eric's proximity while the newly heightened senses his blood afforded me went haywire, picking up sounds and smells with an acuteness I wasn't accustomed to.

Then, my stomach growled in sudden reminder that I hadn't eaten anything that day except for one sandwich hours before. In the silence it sounded absurdly loud and I blushed in embarrassment knowing Eric would have heard it loud and clear.

"You're hungry." He spoke not a moment later.

"Yes." I replied, feeling awkward admitting to a bodily function he no longer possessed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did?"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Eric reprimanded and I bristled at his tone.

"I had more important things on my mind at the time and torture doesn't exactly increase my appetite."

Eric didn't reply but instead swerved the car to pull down a side street, no longer driving the route that would take us back to Bon Temps.

"Where are you going?" I asked alarmed at the change direction. "Bon Temps is that way!"

"We are going on a detour. You need to eat."

"I don't need to. I can eat something when I get home."

"You will eat now. This is non-negotiable."

I wanted to argue more but my stomach let out another sound of protest and I knew the fight was lost. Eric looked amused when I sat back mulishly in the seat, conceding defeat.

"Fine, then where are you taking me? Do you even know any food places?"

"I own many different food establishments."

"You do? But why?"

"Just because I can eat doesn't mean I can't profit from it. And to answer your first question I am taking you to a place that I believe makes good Italian food. Is this acceptable?"

"Yeah I guess. But we're getting take away right?"

"_**No-one **_eats in this car." Eric growled softly.

"But I can't go out wearing this!" I looked down in dismay at my lack of proper clothes.

"Privacy will not be a problem and I find nothing wrong with what you are wearing." He replied staring lecherously at my legs, or more specifically my upper thighs that were exposed more than was decent due to my shirt riding up. I tugged it down quickly and resolutely ignored the curl of desire that ran softly through me at his words and heated gaze.

"But I don't even have shoes."

"If you are concerned by your lack of footwear I could always carry you in?"

"No way."

"Merely a suggestion." He teased.

. . .

Minutes later we pulled into the car park of a very fancy looking Italian restaurant. It also looked to be very popular and nearly every space was filled but Eric just pulled into a reserved spot right in front of the entrance. Stopping, Eric exited the car at vampire speed, appearing seconds later next to the greeter who jumped at his sudden appearance.

After a brief conversation and what was probably a smidgen of glamor Eric zipped back to where I was waiting inside the car. Opening my door, he offered me a hand and I stared at it in surprise for a few moments before accepting the gesture, making sure I got out with both legs together to avoid flashing him accidentally and increasing the sexual tension that had been brewing since we had left Fangtasia.

As soon as we reached the entrance a young male server appeared to lead us towards our table. He wore a professional expression despite his more colorful thoughts about my dining attire. I stuck close to Eric, intending to use his larger form to hide behind if necessary, but thankfully most of the tables were screened off. It gave the diners a sense of privacy while eating and meant less people noticed my distinct lack of clothing.

Reaching our table I quickly slipped into a seat to hide my exposed legs under the table and preserve what dignity I had left. The table was set elegantly, with cloth napkins and polished silverware. There was even a candle lit in the center of the table that I moved to the side before the setting for our meal became more intimate than it needed to be. Once Eric was seated menus were placed in front of us.

I scanned it quickly, feeling pressured as the server remained standing next to the table, waiting for our orders. Eric barely gave the menu a glance before choosing an O+ TrueBlood so I followed his lead, picking the first meal that stood out at me, a Bucatini pasta dish with Ricotta.

After the young man had left with our orders I was able to finally relax my mental shields, enjoying the silence Eric's mind projected. That was, until Eric fixed me with a look. His expression was I now recognized as his 'business' face.

_What now.._.I wondered..._what more could he possibly need to tell me?_

"What is it now?" I asked aloud, irritation creeping in.

"There is more you need to know, about Bill and other matters that will need your attention within the next few days."

"This couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"No." This time I sighed, fighting the urge to drop my head onto the table in exhausted frustration at how out of control was life was becoming.

"Well I guess I have something things I need to talk with you about as well." I acknowledged in reply. It was about the time I addressed the issue of René and the murders I now knew he had committed. It was definitely not something I could afford to sort out myself. Not when my brothers freedom was riding on how I dealt with it. I felt guilt stab at me not bringing up the topic earlier but what with all the drama and distress of being beaten, fed vampire blood and acting as witness to a brutal interrogation, it had fled my mind.

"Oh really?" Eric's eyes narrowed as his voice hardened, "what else have you been keeping from me Sookie?"

"It's to do with the murders in Bon Temps. You know the two women I came to talk with you about the first time I visited your bar?"

"I have perfect recall Sookie, although certain things stood out more than others." I could feel him undressing me with his eyes again and I wished he would refocus.

"Well I found out who did it." His leer vanished in the blink of an eye he leaned forward in interest.

"Who?"

"A man called René Lenier, although I don't think it's his real name."

"And you found his out how?"

"It was the night I was attacked, just before I called you. I was going to tell you and then…everything else happened."

"Does he know? Is he planning to hurt you?" Eric growled out the last few words.

"No…I don't think so. I only found out because he touched me on the shoulder, right after he had seen me with Bill. I heard him thinking about how he had killed his sister for being…a fang-banging whore."

"So I guess you are telling me all this because you want me to 'take care' of him for you?" I stared in disbelief for a few moments before realizing Eric was being absolutely serious.

"What? No!"

"Surely that is the reason why you are telling me this rather than going to the police for justice?"

"They wouldn't believe me if I told them. He's Jason's friend and I only heard what he had done in his head. They would just think I was crazy– well crazier. I will need actual evidence that he did the killings before I go to the police and free my brother."

"So you are asking me to play detective with you and investigate this René instead of just killing him and being done with it?" Eric sounded petulant that I didn't want to hire him as an assassin.

"Yes…Please?"

"It would be easier to kill him." Eric reiterated.

"I want justice."

"And killing him isn't justice? By your count he has already killed three women and framed your brother for his most recent crimes."

"No, it would be murder to kill him. It would just serve to make us as bad as him."

"I don't understand how you can defend the scum of the earth as you do. First Bill, who has lied and manipulated you from the moment you met and now this murdering psychopath who targets women just like you."

"I don't want their blood on my hands."

"You don't need to lift a finger for him to die." Eric was dead serious now and I shuddered at how easily he offered to kill someone for me. Killing for him seemed as easy breathing to me.

"But I will still feel responsible. I can't in good conscious let you murder someone in cold blood. Besides, if he died it wouldn't help to free my brother."

"It would be easy enough to glamor the police into letting your brother go and no-one will be the wiser."

"But it's not right. I want to do this right! I want René to go to jail. I want him to suffer and regret the things he has done for the rest of his life. Death is too quick a punishment for what he's done." I felt ashamed for my thoughts and Eric was silent for a few moments, perhaps assessing my mood.

"His death need not be short…or painless." His voice was quiet but full of deadly intend. I shuddered at the images it brought forward, of Bill's torture, and at the small feeling of satisfaction I held at imagining René being punished for the things he had done.

"No." I growled out, banishing my own dark thoughts and hoping Eric picked up on my determination for this to be sorted out without bloodshed. Maybe I should have involved Eric in this…

But then surprisingly Eric backed down, leaning back in his chair and fixing me with a stare.

"I suppose you have a plan, to frame him?"

"Yes. Well it was like I said before, when I heard René's thoughts he was thinking about how he had murdered his sister. I only got small flashes but what I saw showed a woman in a waitress outfit. Her name was Cindy and she worked for some place with the word 'pie' in the name. It shouldn't be hard to find out where she was from and how to connect René to her murder. He must have left behind some clues if he left so quickly. We can find them and link him back to the murders." After I had finished speaking did I realized how pathetic my plan sounded and Eric's expression reflected this.

"That is a terrible plan."

"Well what would you propose? And don't suggest killing him again."

"I was simply going to suggest glamoring him into turning himself in with any incriminating evidence he has."

I went to protest out of habit but then realized it wasn't half a bad idea and glamoring him into confessing was preferable to him being horribly killed by Eric. The thought of René having his mind messed with didn't bother me as much as killing him would. And the sooner this was sorted the better.

"Okay. We can do that."

"Tell me where he lives and I will do it tonight once you are home."

"I should come with you, to make sure–"

"I give you my word I will not kill the human stain." Eric interrupted.

"How will I know you won't glamour him to commit suicide or something?" I accused.

"You will just have to trust me Sookie."

Before I had a chance to reply the server returned with our orders. A delicious looking plate of artistically arranged pasta was placed in front of me, the smell alone making my mouth water and stomach rumble. As tempted as I was to dig straight in and devour the whole plate I held off, remembering my manners enough to spread a napkin over my lap and use my fork to take small bites of the food rather than shoveling it in.

The meal was amazing and I quickly consumed more than half the portion before remembering my dinner companion. A peek at Eric showed him staring at me intently, his TrueBlood forgotten in favour for watching me eat.

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment at the close scrutiny and suddenly had the thought that he probably found my eating disgusting. I swallowed my last mouthful and pushed my plate away slightly.

"You're full already?"

"No, but I can't eat if you are going to watch me that closely. It's unnerving."

"It is fascinating. Watching a human eat and experience food in a way I never can again…" He sounded almost wistful and it stoked my curiosity.

"So vampire's never eat human food?"

"No, it is completely unnecessary for us to and we do not perceive flavor in the same way as humans."

"What happens if you do eat food though?"

"We become physically sick. Our body does not have the functions necessary to process the body so it is expelled. It is not a pleasant experience, yet is something most freshly turned vampires go through."

"Wow, so do you miss it? Eating food?"

"It has been so long that I can't recall the taste of food, although it is moments like this that make me wish I could."

What moments?"

"Watching a human eat with such enjoyment. It makes the experience enviable, yet highly erotic…" His voice went low and smooth and I felt my blush as it returned full force as a wave of desire rushed through my body.

Emboldened by his declaration I pulled my plated towards me once again and scooped a mouthful of pasta onto my fork. Lifting it to my lips, I looked up at him from under my lashes before taking the bite. I even let out the barest of moans in response to the delicious food and was rewarded with a low growl from Eric as his pupils dilated. He leaned forward and I saw a hint of fang as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Continue eating like that Ms. Stackhouse and I will ravish you on this table, in front of everyone." That had me swallowing my mouthful with a gulp. His promise had me half terrified yet I couldn't deny the part of me that found it impossibly hot.

I grasped for a glass of water the waiter had brought with my meal and took a few long drinks to hopefully help clear my head and regain my sanity. I couldn't believe that I had just been flirting so dangerously with Eric, especially after watching him torture someone only hours before. I cursed the effects of Eric's blood yet again, hating how out of control my sexual urges were getting.

Desperate to shift Eric's attention away from me and my conflicted emotions I pushed the conversation onto a different track.

"So… what was it you needed to tell me earlier?" My voice was a bit squeaky and I took another sip of water as Eric continued to stare at me like I hadn't even spoken. I could tell he was still considering ravishing me and I felt my fear spike a little, unsure how far he might go. Before I could work myself into more of a panic Eric snapped back to reality and leaned back in his chair, looking once again perfectly controlled and unruffled.

"I learned of more intriguing information that concerned you when… questioning Bill further."

"…And?" I prompted trepidation thick in my voice.

"More things came to light that should certainly change your opinion of him. The most notable being his staged attack on you the night before."

"What? But he was the one to stop the Rattray's…"

"The only reason they attacked you in the first place was because Bill glamored them to. He knew he was running out of time to secure you for his Queen and after his glamoring of you failed he resorting to more underhand methods to secure your obedience. Namely; feeding you copious amounts of his blood to to aid his manipulation of your emotions and actions."

"But…but I helped him. I saved him from those people!"

"Do you really believe he was in any danger? Knowing everything you know now, do you really think Bill would have allowed himself to get captured in such a way if it wasn't part of his plan to procure you?"

"But, he was held down with silver. They had nearly drained him!"

"The amount of silver they would have used was likely insufficient. He was never in any danger and only acted in distress to test your gift and manipulate your opinion of him. He would have killed the Rattray's that night if you had not come to his rescue like he had planned."

"Wha–but–_that fucking bastard_!" I spluttered, mad at how easily I had been manipulated by Bill. He had played on my naivety and kindness, and it had worked.

"I'm glad you finally see things from my perspective." Eric chuckled. Perhaps I should have been suspicious of the things Eric told me. They could be more lies, yet it seemed unlikely considering my already low opinion of Bill.

"Now, the other thing I needed to tell you. After I have dealt with the mess Bill has left behind I have another matter, which will require your skills. I had been intending to resolve it yesterday and now it will have to wait until next week."

"What is it?"

"A thief within my bar. After you discovered that waitress who had been stealing from customers I went over my books again more carefully and noticed certain discrepancies."

"Someone is stupid enough to steal from you?" I asked, surprised that anyone would think that a good idea.

"Apparently so," a smirk appeared on his face, "and I believe using you will help me get to the answer much quicker than previous methods I have used." An image of his torture dungeon flashed in my mind and I grimaced.

"Alright. And our agreement still stands. If you discover it is a human you will let the police deal with the matter?"

"Yes. But only after certain...repercussions have been delivered."

"No Eric, that's not how it works! You agreed to let human's been treated according to the human law." I saw Eric's jaw tense for a fraction before his face became impassive.

"We shall argue about this when the time comes. You should finish eating."

Grudgingly I agreed, eating the last few bites of my now cold pasta. We then left, Eric paying the bill before I could complain and ushering me back into the car. I put my seatbelt on in record time making sure I was secure before Eric speed out of the parking lot.

. . .

The rest of the drive back to Bon Temps went by quickly. Mostly due to Eric's incessant need to drive at least twice the speed limit. I spent the ride clinging to the leather seat, my body tense in anticipation for the crash I was expecting to happen.

"Can you not drive so fast?" I gasped after another very sharp turn, watching as the speedometer crept past 80 mph once again. Eric looked over at me with a faintly amused expression and I glared back as much as I was able while being scared shitless.

"This is not fast. If you want to know fast I could take you flying with me?" I gaped at the suggestion, equal parts eager and terrified. If his boast was true, he was like superman, only without the cape and red undies. Not that I knew what kind of underwear he wore...if any at all. I jerked out of my thoughts to find Eric watching me, his trademark smirk present as he read my reaction through his blood. Mortified I avoided his gaze, before realizing his focus was on me instead of driving.

"Eric, keep your eyes on the road! You're going to crash into something and just because you're indestructible doesn't mean I am!" He laughed at my panicked expression but complied, turning his head back to focus on the road ahead and easing up on the speed enough that I could relax ever so slightly in my seat and release the death grip I had on the leather seat beneath me.

"Relax Sookie, we won't crash. Trust me." Those words, spoken for the second time that night, came out more like a question then a reassurance and I looked over at Eric again, considering their worth.

Did I trust Eric?

And scarily enough, after considering everything he had done to me; both good and bad, I found that the answer was yes. I did trust him. From what I knew of him so far I could trust him to keep me safe, even if it meant dealing with his high handed treatment of me. With that answer I found myself able relax a fraction into the seat, letting Eric drive the rest of the way without any more complaints on his driving ability.

After nearly half an hour of driving I finally recognized the outskirts of Bon Temps form around us. Ready to give directions I was surprised when I realized Eric was already going the right way.

_Of course he knows where I live, he has previously been there,_ I thought, remembering the night Eric had turned up outside my window and threatened me into working for him. _Only a week ago…_ and yet it seemed so much longer. I already felt different from the person I had been then, the introduction of Bill into my life catalyzing my fall into vampire politics and reluctant acceptance of Eric's position in my life. I certainly didn't feel the same level of the anger and frustration I had that night. After the life altering events of the last 48 hours I had a new perspective, knowing that without my deal with Eric I would be in a far worse situation. Reading a few minds for Eric every week didn't sound bad in comparison to being a blood slave to a vampire Queen.

I tried to articulate my gratitude. "Eric, I wanted to tell you…I wanted to say thank you." Eric fixed me with an uncomprehending expression and I quickly elaborated. "It's just, you saved my life last night and I never thanked you properly before I started accusing you for everything else."

"I am glad you are finally accepting your situation, and if you ever want to express your thanks to me in other…more physical ways I will be more than happy to accept." I rolled my eyes at his obvious response. Trust him to leap in with a sexual innuendo and ruin the moment.

. . .

It was another five minutes before Eric took the turn off Hummingbird lane into the patchy gravel driveway that lead to Gran's home. I sighed happily at finally making it home, looking forward to going to sleep in my own bed, away from any vampire politics and drama.

Yet as the farmhouse came into view, my plans were dashed it seemed that wasn't to be the case. Two police cars were parked across the driveway, their headlights illuminating the front porch where a uniformed officer could be seen standing.

My heart leapt to my throat at the horrible thoughts of what might have happened in my absence. Especially at the thought of what would warrant two police cars outside my house. Almost without thinking I lowered my mental shields and scanned the minds of all the human's nearby, relieved when I heard the mental voice of my Gran, alive and well. That relief was short lived however, when I caught onto what they were discussing. They were talking about me, and the fact I had been missing for over 24 hours without a word. Shit.

It seemed my night was far from finished.

.

_Humbly scrapes and bows in apology for the lateness and asks that you leave a token of your appreciation to help feed my muse._


End file.
